


Lessons in Love

by bellafarella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Anxiety, Baseball, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Celebrities, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Developing Friendships, Dinner, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future, Getting to Know Each Other, Graduation, Grinding, Hand Jobs, High School, House Party, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Male Friendship, Marijuana, Married Couple, Married Life, Masturbation, Meet the Family, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Mutual Pining, New York City, Not Beta Read, Orgasm, POV Alternating, Party, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prom, Protective Siblings, Recreational Drug Use, Reunions, Revelations, Riding, Secret Crush, Sibling Bonding, Singing, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Surprise Party, Teasing, Teenagers, Texting, Therapy, Touching, True Love, Tutoring, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, early 2000s, name drop, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David needs a new math tutor, one that his father hopes he and his sister won't want to fool around with, so he hires Patrick, an employee at his best branch in town who is top of his class and will hopefully get David to pass his math class.ORThe high school AU you all know you want
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 219
Kudos: 308





	1. Branch 785

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's me again with another multi chapter fic. 
> 
> This one is a high school AU that was thought up by my lovely friends in our gc about Patrick tutoring David, so I made it come to life. In this fic, David and Patrick are both 17 turning 18, they are in their senior year of high school. I also made Alexis only 1 year younger than them. I put a warning of 'Underage' for this reason. Tags and warnings will change as more chapters get added.
> 
> This is set in the early 2000s, I'm going for around like 2003ish, hopefully I can make this work. I was only like 11 by that time so if I get anything wrong let me know! In this first chapter, things I've mentioned I've googled so I know they are accurate (i.e. cell phone/texting). I also tried to keep in mind all that we know of the Rose's pre- schitt's creek and in the Rose kids in their youth. 
> 
> I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I will be posting every Monday!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! 💖
> 
> P.s. I dont know anything about baseball and apparently its played from April to October so it's very inaccurate with my fic since I'm starting this like its October lmao but its fan fiction so I rly dont care, hope you dont either.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is trying to get into a good college so his schedule is jammed pack filled with school, homework, baseball practice, volunteer work, working part time, and having a social life.  
> David needs to pass math class but can't seem to do so now because his sister got his latest tutor fired.

PATRICK

Patrick likes to think of himself as a take charge kind of guy. He knows that to get accepted into a good college he needs to stand out and by doing so he needs good grades, volunteer work, and extracurricular activities to participate in. Patrick is top of his class, he plays on the school’s baseball team, he volunteers at the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (SPCA), he helps his dad on their farm every Sunday, and he works part time at a Rose Video. 

The part time job is more of a learning lesson instilled by his father. He told him that to learn some responsibility and to learn the value of money and making your own he needed to get a job. Of course, like any 16 year old kid, Patrick didn’t want to get a job, but now that he’s been working at Rose Video for almost a year and he actually really enjoys it. 

Patrick’s schedule is jam-packed,

**Sunday |**

**_________________**

| 

**Monday |**

**_________________**

| 

**Tuesday |**

**______________**

| 

**Wednesday |**

**___________________**

| 

**Thursday |**

**_____________**

| 

**Friday |**

**___________________**

| 

**Saturday**

**_______________**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Farm work with dad|

_________________

| 

School |

__________________

| 

School |

______________

| 

School |

___________________

| 

School |

______________

| 

School |

___________________

| 

Work – R.V. 

_______________  
  
Family time |

_________________

| 

Volunteer – SPCA (2h)|

___________________

| 

Baseball Practice|

______________

| 

Volunteer – SPCA (2h)|

___________________

| 

Baseball Practice|

______________

| 

Work – R.V. 5-9 |

___________________

| 

Rachel “date night”

________________  
  
Homework |

| 

Homework |

| 

Homework |

| 

Homework |

| 

Homework |

| 

Out with friends |

| 

Time to yourself  
  
And he even has a girlfriend, Rachel that is always demanding more attention from him too. He likes Rachel, he really does, but it’s hard to give her much attention when his time is so limited. Patrick’s been dating her since the eighth grade. Having been friends since they were kids it was easy to ask her to be his girlfriend when all his friends started to ask girls out.

He knows he has to keep a social life, hence the ‘Out with friends’ (which also includes Rachel) and ‘Rachel date night’ that he has penciled in every Friday and Saturday. Usually on Friday’s, since he works until 9pm, he’ll pick a movie the group decided on to rent and head over to whose ever turn it is to host and they’ll have a movie night in the basement. Patrick likes those type of Friday nights because if he’s feeling particularly tired after work he can just zone out of the movie or even fall asleep and no one will really care. On some Saturday’s he gets to miss having date night with Rachel if there is a game for school. He’s glad those happen on Saturday evenings so that he doesn’t have to miss a whole shift at work like if it were on a Friday. 

Date nights with Rachel are fun most of the time. They usually just hang out together at his house or hers – she lives about a block away. Sometimes they’ll go out for dinner and a movie, you know the classic date night, whenever he gets a shift that isn’t closing but those are pretty rare. And whatever the date may be, every single one ends with them making out. Patrick knows he should be ready for all this – a girlfriend, kissing, touching, but it feels wrong and he doesn’t understand why. 

Patrick wakes up Saturday morning, not too early, needing that extra bit of sleep. He goes outside to help his dad finish up his morning tasks before they head into the kitchen to have breakfast that his mom prepared. Bacon, eggs, fruits, and some tea; the perfect Saturday morning breakfast. 

“How’s school going, darling?” His mom, Marcy, asks as he’s pouring himself some tea.

Patrick smiles at her. “It’s going great so far. I like all my classes, the teachers are great. Baseball is also going well. Our first game should be coming up soon, I think in a couple weeks or so,” He tells them. 

“Great, let us know the exact date, don’t want to miss your first game,” His dad, Clint, says, patting him on the shoulder. Patrick smiles at him. He’s so grateful to have such amazing parents. Being an only child doesn’t get as lonely as he thought he would be. His parents are always there for him and he couldn’t be happier for it to just be the three of them. However, Patrick does have a big extended family, lots of cousins so they’re kind of like siblings to him. He has a few cousins that go to the same school as him, and one is also on the same baseball team as him. 

His dad continues to talk to him about baseball, how he’s doing with practice, if he needs any pointers or practice with him out in the yard. Ever since Patrick could sit up by himself, he’s been a fan of baseball. Clint is a huge fan. They would watch any game that was on together. He signed him up for little league as a kid and Patrick was a natural, taking to it instantly. 

After breakfast, Patrick does the dishes before heading back up to his room. He still has a few hours before work so he takes his guitar from its stand in the corner and sits cross legged on the bed, strumming keys and just playing around with some melodies. 

Patrick makes sure to set an alarm so he has time to shower and get ready before going to work. He can get lost for hours on his guitar, trying out new tunes and chords, learning new songs. Playing music is his favorite thing to do. 

DAVID

David hates how close in age he is with his sister, Alexis. She’s only a year younger than him so she basically takes everything he has. It doesn’t matter what it is; jewelry, school supplies, clothes, food, boys that he tells her he likes – hell, even girls! Alexis has only been stealing them and making them her new best friend but still – she takes everything from David. 

The most recent incident was David’s math tutor. His dad finally hired a hot tutor that David could try to impress and ultimately learn more. It was his process, okay? But of course, Alexis had to steal him too. David made his move on Enrico while he was tutoring him and Enrico didn’t push him away like he half expected him to. They had the steamiest make out session David has ever had. Thankfully, nobody was home, well, apart from Adelina but she was cleaning the kitchen and didn’t seem to notice when David pulled Enrico up the stairs with him to his bedroom where he gave his first blowjob. He’s gotten a couple before by some girls he was dating but this was the first time being with a boy – man, Enrico is of legal drinking age. It also felt really good getting a blowjob by another boy; he liked the roughness of it all. He liked when girls gave him blowjobs too, it’s just a different feeling when a guy does it, one he didn’t expect to like as much as he did.

A couple of days later, at his next tutoring session, David caught Alexis sitting on Enrico’s lap and kissing him when David left the table for _two minutes_ to go to the washroom. This is what led to a huge blowout that their father was _actually_ home for. 

“What is going on here?” Johnny asks loudly, effectively stopping the shouting match between David and Alexis. The siblings start to talk over each other again and point at each other so Johnny says, “One at a time! Alexis.”

David rolls his eyes and drops his hands back down to his sides. _Of course he would tell Alexis to go first, daddy’s little girl_. 

Alexis gives David a pointed look before smiling sweetly at their dad and says, “David’s just really jealous of me, I can’t help it if I’m this perfect,” punctuating her statement with a flip of her blonde locks. 

David starts to say, “Hey Alexis, find a stick,” but Johnny cuts him off with a firm, “David.” 

David rolls his eyes and then Johnny tells him to say his side so he says, “I went to the washroom for _two minutes_ and I come back to find Alexis making out with _my_ tutor and sitting on his lap.”

“You did what?” Johnny says loudly, turning his attention back to Alexis. David sticks his tongue out at her.

“Okay, so what? He’s just the tutor,” Alexis says with a flip of her hand.

“Yeah, that I like _just_ hooked up with two days ago!” David says annoyed.

Johnny’s eyes grow even larger if that’s possible as he looks to his son. “Neither of you should be making out with the tutor!” He says sternly.

The siblings look at him with squinted eyes before looking at each other. Johnny rubs his hands over his face and says, “Both of you go to your rooms and do your homework. I’m going to need to find you a new tutor.”

David gathers up his things and the two of them start to head up to their rooms when they pass by Johnny, he adds, “Somebody that you _won’t_ be fooling around with.”

They roll their eyes before heading up to their rooms.

David slams his door once he gets into his room, throwing his things down onto his bed. He’s so annoyed. If it weren’t for Alexis he would still have hot Enrico tutoring him and maybe more of what happened the other day… Dammit, Alexis! 

When Saturday finally rolls around, David does what he usually does on the weekend, he sleeps in until Adelina comes knocking on his door telling him to come down and eat. She makes the most amazing meals so he doesn’t put up much of a fuss as he heads downstairs in his black joggers, t-shirt, and uggs. David eats alone, like he eats most of his meals in this house. Adelina sits with him though, asking him about school and friends – David doesn’t have many friends, he tends to avoid most people. He’s not like Alexis, the most popular girl in school even though she’s barely there. Alexis always seems to find someone new to fly her out on their jet to some private island or some lavish European country. David hates it. He hates that she just gets everything handed to her like it all just falls into her lap and she doesn’t have to do a damn thing to earn it. He would also never admit this to another living soul but he worries about her, like _a lot_. He doesn’t know who she’s flying out with, hell, she probably doesn’t even know them. David has already had to bail her out of a situation. She apparently lost her passport in Ibiza and they wouldn’t let her back into the country without it. 

Their parents are never really around so David’s left to worry about everybody. His mom, _television’s Moira Rose,_ is always either on set filming in L.A. or she’s home in bed with a few Xanax in her system. His dad, well, Johnny tries to be home but he’s always in different cities checking on his Rose Video branches, or he’s in L.A. to be with his wife. Safe to say that Adelina, their trusted housekeeper/nanny to the kids since they were just toddlers, is the only real parent David has ever had. The only one who took care of him when he would get night terrors or wet the bed. The only one who asks him about school and things he’s interested in like art and drawing. 

Moira isn’t filming ‘Sunrise Bay’ right now so she’s actually been home this week, and so has Johnny since a couple days ago he found out about the tutor. David’s curious to see who’s going to be his new math tutor. Knowing his father he’ll probably hire some dirty old man that’s like his age to come tutor him. _Ugh_ , David cringes at the thought. It’s annoying that he supposedly needs this tutor but nobody gives a flying fuck about Alexis’s grades, though she does flirt her way into getting the smart kids to do her homework for her and flirts with teachers to give her a better grade. Honestly, the whole thing is just gross and cringey. 

His dad is all over him about his grades because he assumes David will take over the ‘family business’ and is why he’s pushing so hard for him to do well in math class, but David wants nothing to do with running or owning Rose Video. David likes art. If he’s going to do anything business related it’s going to be running his own art gallery.

“Where is everyone?” David asks Adelina once he’s finished breakfast.

“Your mother is still in bed, insisted I do not wake her. Your father is working, checking out the Rose Video branches in town. Alexis, I do not know, she was not in her room when I knocked for breakfast,” Adelina tells him with a shrug.

 _Figures, she probably didn’t even come home last night,_ David thinks. He takes his cell phone out and texts her.

 **David:** You better not be in some random country. I don’t feel like having to bail you out this weekend.

Alexis texts him back immediately, shocking David.

 **Alexis:** Ugh I’m not in some random country, David. I’m at Stavros’s house. We just got back from some crazy rave we were at all night. 

David rolls his eyes. Of course, Alexis is _just_ going to bed at almost eleven in the morning. He doesn’t even bother texting her back. Instead, he goes to the living room and spreads out on the sofa, turning the TV on and watching one of his favorite romantic comedies, Notting Hill. 

*

Johnny gets home before dinner, for once, and David doesn’t actually have to eat this meal alone. It’s actually a full house making David happy but he would never let it show to his family. 

“Thank you, Adelina, this looks wonderful,” His father says once she’s set everyone’s plates down in front of them. 

David smiles at her after she says, “Thank you, Mr. Rose,” and then watches as she slips back into the kitchen to clean up. 

The four of them dig into their meals as Moira says, “How was your day, John?”

“Good, Moira, thank you. The branches seem to be doing very well. Especially branch 785, they have some impressive late fees,” Johnny says. Moira nods but doesn’t look to be paying much attention to her husband. “What about you, darling, how was your day?”

“She’s been in her room all day,” David comments. 

“And how would you know? You’re in another wing of the house,” His mother says, so theatrically he thinks it’s just part of her personality now to be this _extra._

“Mm, and was that all a part of the plan so you wouldn’t have to spend time with us or?” David snips back.

“It was a design flaw,” Johnny says as he looks anywhere but at David’s face, a sure sign he’s lying. 

“Right,” David says. He looks to Alexis next to him who just shrugs a shoulder at him.

“My day was lovely, dear, thank you for asking,” His mother says, brushing past all of what was said and going back to the initial question.

“That’s great, sweetheart,” Johnny says with a sweet smile at his wife. David will never understand how these two have been married for nearly twenty years. They couldn’t be more opposite yet they love each other like nothing David has ever seen before. “Speaking of branch 785 –”

“Who’s speaking of branch 785?” David asks; being snarky.

“I was,” Johnny says, eyeing David. “I was speaking of branch 785.”

“Oh my God, what about it?” Alexis asks annoyed.

“I’ve hired a new tutor for you, David,” Johnny tells him.

David whips his head back as he says, “What? Um, what does that have to do with branch 785?”

“He works at that branch. Bright young man, good head on his shoulders,” He tells him proudly like this is his own son and his accomplishments. 

David looks to Alexis who is just _beaming_ beside him. He rolls his eyes at her and looks back to their father who says, “And neither of you will be fooling around with this young man, though, I don’t expect him to be either of your type.”

David snorts. “How would you know what _our type_ is?” He asks.

“Yeah, that’s a little sketchy, dad,” Alexis says, playing with the ends of her braid.

“Well, he isn’t a grown man so there’s that,” Johnny snaps. “He’s a senior that goes to that public school nearby.”

“Eww,” They both say at the same time. 

“No ‘eww’, there is nothing wrong with public school,” Johnny tells them. “Your mother and I both went to public schools. We weren’t as fortunate as you kids are to go to an elite private school.”

“Mmkay, well, I don’t really think I need a new tutor, though,” David says.

“You need a tutor, David. You’re doing horribly in math and school has barely just begun,” Johnny says.

“School hasn’t just _‘barely begun’_ , it’s almost the end of October,” David sasses. 

Johnny looks confused but shakes it away and says, “Either way, you’ve got yourself a new tutor. He’ll be here tomorrow after lunch to get started.”

“Ugh, on a Sunday?” David groans.

“Yes, on a Sunday, David. This is important. It’s your future,” Johnny tells him, eyebrows knitted together. 

“Fine, whatever,” David relents. _There’s no use arguing with him_ , he thinks.

PATRICK

Patrick expected his work shift to go by like normal. They would be kind of quiet most of the day until around dinnertime when a lot of families and teens would come in to rent some movies. It’s what happened but he didn’t expect to meet the owner of Rose Video, Mr. Johnny Rose. About an hour into his shift, Mr. Rose came into Rose Video. Patrick immediately knew who he was; his picture is posted in every single Rose Video. Mr. Rose spoke to the manager before coming out and inspecting the store. He didn’t expect to have a conversation with him, especially one that ended with him personally hiring him to tutor his son in math. When the owner of the store you work in asks you for a favor, you say yes, no second thoughts. He just needs to make some adjustments to his schedule. 

After work, Patrick bikes back home and is greeted by Rachel already there waiting for him, watching TV with his parents.

“Hi,” She says with a smile, hugging him tight.

He hugs her back. “Hi,” He says. “When did you get here?”

“Not long,” She tells him. “Ready for bowling?” She asks.

“Um, can we skip that tonight? I’m pretty beat. I picked a movie on the way out,” He tells her pulling the DVD out of his bag. 

“Sure,” She says, smiling. _She’s always smiling,_ he thinks. 

“Make popcorn? I’m just gonna run up and change,” Patrick tells her. He heads upstairs to change out of his Rose Video uniform (a black polo shirt with Rose Video written on the chest in red).

Patrick takes his agenda out once he’s in some joggers and a plain white t-shirt, and makes his necessary adjustments.

**Sunday |**

**__________________**

| 

**Monday |**

**___________________**

| 

**Tuesday |  
**

**______________**

| 

**Wednesday |**

**___________________**

| 

**Thursday |**

**______________**

| 

**Friday |**

**______________**

| 

**Saturday**

**_____________**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Farm work with dad|

_________________

| 

School |

___________________

| 

School |

______________

| 

School |

___________________

| 

School |

______________

| 

School |

______________

| 

Work – R.V. 

_______________  
  
Tutor David |

_________________

| 

Volunteer – SPCA (2h)|

___________________

| 

Baseball Practice|

______________

| 

Volunteer – SPCA (2h)|

___________________

| 

Baseball Practice|

_____________

| 

Work – R.V. 5-9 |

_______________

| 

Rachel “date night”

________________  
  
Family time |

| 

Homework |

| 

Homework |

| 

Homework |

| 

Homework |

| 

Out with friends |

| 

Time to yourself  
  
Mr. Rose didn’t say how many days a week he would need to tutor his son, David, but he assumes they will figure that out tomorrow at their first tutoring session. Patrick hopes it goes well.


	2. The new tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets his new tutor, Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Now that we've all listened to Noah's new album Gemini all weekend (it's literally perfect go listen if you haven't), here's the next chapter! I hope you're liking this premise so far. I will be updating every Monday.  
> Thank you for your continued support, it means a lot!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! 💖

PATRICK

Clint comes to wake Patrick up before dawn and the two of them head out on the farm. Patrick likes these mornings with his dad. It’s really early but it’s also really peaceful, just the two of them. Their farm mainly consists of cows and goats so they spend most of these mornings milking the animals so that they can sell it to nearby vendors who make natural products with the dairy or to those who make products like goat cheese with the milk they sell. They also have some chickens and pigs on their farm as well so after milking, they check on the other animals before going to get any vegetables that are ready to be brought inside. 

Patrick loves being able to help on these Sunday mornings but he’s really glad that their farm isn’t just taken care of by his dad. Clint’s younger brother, Carl, lives next door and the farm is managed by both of them. Carl’s eldest son, Fred, also helps them on the farm. He’s back from college and wants to get in on the ‘family business’. Patrick knows for a fact that he will not be taking over this farm when he’s older so he’s really happy to see his cousin have an interest in it. 

It’s not that he doesn’t love living on a farm because he does. His childhood, growing up here, Patrick couldn’t have asked for a better life. It’s just not what he pictures for himself when he thinks about what he wants to spend his life doing. He’s set on getting a business degree and hopefully running his own business one day. He also loves playing music and would love to try and pursue that but he knows the chances of him actually making a living off of music is very slim, even if he has a good voice and can play multiple instruments.

Patrick has lunch with his parents before taking a quick shower and biking over to the Rose house to have his first tutoring session with David.

DAVID

David’s not sure what to expect from this new tutor that his dad hired. Why did Alexis have to ruin everything for him like she always does? He would have been so happy to continue this year being tutored by Enrico and he’s sure he would have even passed his math class. David actually paid attention to Enrico when he spoke. He listened to him when he tried to teach him about algorithms and the pythagorean theorem. Yeah, his reasons for listening were purely based on sexual reasons and his attraction to Enrico, but it got him to listen so what’s the harm in that? 

He takes a shower and changes into his white jeans with patterned colors splattered everywhere and a plain black sweater as he lets his hair air dry. David lies down on his bed, back propped up on his pillows against his bed frame, ankles crossed, as he reads a play for his English class. 

There’s a knock on his door. “Yeah?” He asks.

Adelina pokes her head inside and says, “Sorry to interrupt you but your new tutor is here.”

David sighs. “Thanks, Adelina,” He says, putting his book down on his bedside table. Adelina leaves as he’s getting up. He grabs his things - textbook, notebook, pencil case, and calculator, before heading downstairs. 

When he gets to the dining room, where they will work, he sees his dad talking to a boy around David’s age. His new tutor. He’s actually cute. _What the fuck?_ David thinks. He puts his things down on the table alerting them to his arrival. 

Johnny turns to see David, moving slightly out of the way so now David can fully see his new tutor and he can fully see him. Okay so maybe the new tutor is actually _really_ cute. 

David raises his eyebrows at his dad who says, “Oh, yes. David, this is Patrick, he’s going to be your new tutor. Patrick, this is my son, David.”

Patrick comes up to David and holds his hand out to him. “It’s nice to meet you, David,” He says with an easy smile. _Oh, that’s a nice smile._

“Yeah, you too,” David says as he shakes his hand. His hand is kind of rough but also a little soft. 

“Alright, well, I’m going to leave you boys to it,” Johnny says with one lingering look to David who just glares back at him. 

David sits down at the table and Patrick follows suit sitting next to him at the head of the table. Patrick’s wearing midrange denim and a plain white t-shirt underneath a black jacket that he hung on the chair before sitting. He has really curly hair which David actually really likes. It’s not too long where it flops in his face but it looks nice and thick and David can’t help but want to reach out and touch it.

“So…” Patrick trails off looking at David anxiously.

“Um, where do we start?” David asks awkwardly, not sure what to begin with. Patrick is here to tutor him in math not for David to fantasize about running his fingers through those perfect curls.

“Why don’t we start with any homework you have due for this week that might not have been done and then from there we can touch on anything that you may be having trouble with,” Patrick says confidently, like he’s maybe tutored people before.

“Okay, what makes you think I didn’t already do my homework?” David asks teasingly. 

Patrick gives him a challenging look and says, “Oh, did you? How about you show me then huh?”

David twists his mouth to the side, liking how Patrick teases him right back. “Okay fine, I obviously didn’t do my homework,” He says with a flip of his hand. He opens up his math workbook and shows Patrick what he has due, catching the small smile on his lips as he does so.

Patrick helps him through the activities and problems he has to do before they move onto his textbook and go over some theorems that David just can’t seem to grasp.

“You’re really good at this,” David tells him. 

Patrick smiles at him shyly, a small blush creeping up his neck. _Oh_. “Thanks, I - I don’t know. Math, numbers, that just all seems to make sense to me,” He tells him as he looks up at him through his lashes. 

“Yeah, I don’t - that’s not the case for me,” David says with a small laugh.

“What does? Um, what does make sense to you?” Patrick asks.

“Art,” David says, shrugging his shoulder. “I like to draw, and um, I like theater, like plays and things like that.”

“That’s cool,” Patrick says with one of those easy smiles. “I like theater too. I was actually the lead in our school’s musical last year.”

“You sing?” David asks, shocked. He wouldn’t have pegged Patrick for the musical type. 

“Don’t sound so shocked,” Patrick says, reading his mind. He laughs awkwardly. “I like to sing, I also play guitar and piano.”

“I play piano too, a little though,” David tells him.

Patrick smiles and David thinks it might be his new favorite thing. “We should play together sometime,” He says. 

“Um, sure, but I’m not very good,” David warns. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d be the musical type. You look like a jock,” He adds.

“Oh I am, I play for my school’s baseball team,” Patrick tells him with a cocky smile. 

David’s eyebrows rise. “Of course, you do,” He says with a small laugh.

“I’m a musical jock if you will,” Patrick says, making David laugh harder. 

“A musical jock who’s really good at math,” David points out.

Patrick laughs. He nods, “Yeah, speaking of, we should get back to it.”

David sighs and he catches the small smile Patrick has before he dives back into explaining exponential functions. 

PATRICK

Patrick wasn’t expecting this tutoring session to go quite like this. He didn’t expect to bond with David the way he has. He’s not sure what he really expected going into this session but he knows that this definitely wasn’t it. When he pulled up outside of the Rose house, scratch that - the Rose _mansion_ , he couldn’t believe his eyes. It was the most extravagant, ginormous house Patrick has ever seen with his own eyes, even on his television. He left his bike out front and rang the doorbell. A short, plump, older lady with a Spanish accent let him in and then he was greeted by Mr. Rose. 

Seeing David for the first time, well, he felt something pull at him deep in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know what that feeling was but it felt strange. He shook his hand and he liked the way David’s hand felt in his. It was soft but strong, and _big_. He started helping him on his math homework and then they got to talking and he found out they have a lot more in common then he ever expected them too, what with David being the heir to a video store empire and living in an actual mansion. 

They finish up for the day, two hours of doing math homework and studying is enough and he could tell David was starting to get over it quickly. Mr. Rose comes into the room as David is closing up his books and asks, “Finished for today?”

“Yup,” David says.

“Good, that’s good. So when could you come to tutor David?” Mr. Rose asks him.

“Well, David needs some help,” He tells him and looks to David and says, “You need a lot of help.”

“Okay,” David says defensively. Patrick smirks at him.

“I can come every Sunday at the same time like today and on Wednesdays after school, I finish at 3 o’clock,” Patrick tells them.

“David?” Mr. Rose asks, looking at his son. “Twice a week good or do you need more?”

“No,” David says quickly. “Um, twice is good,” He adds looking at Patrick softly, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Great so I will see you Wednesday at 3:30,” Patrick says to David with a smile.

Mr. Rose says, “Let me walk you out,” so the two of them head for the front door. Mr. Rose pays him thirty dollars for the tutoring session (fifteen dollars an hour) and says, “I hope he didn’t give you too much of an attitude.”

Patrick scrunches up his eyebrows. “Not at all, Mr. Rose. David’s great. He doesn’t seem very interested in math but I’m hoping we can change that, make the lessons more fun but still with him learning the material,” He informs him.

Mr. Rose smiles and nods, he seems happy with Patrick’s plan. “That sounds great, Patrick. If I’m not here on a day to pay you, I will leave the money with David to pay you,” He tells him.

“No problem, thanks, Mr. Rose,” Patrick says. 

Patrick bikes home, the breeze doing him some good. He puts his bike in the garage when he gets home before heading upstairs. He sees his parents watching T.V. so he pokes his head into the living room. “Hey guys,” He greets.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Marcy says with a smile. “How was tutoring?”

“It was good, I’m going to be tutoring David on Sundays after lunch and Wednesdays after school so I’m going to have to tell the SPCA that I can only come in on Monday’s,” He informs them. 

“Is that going to give you enough hours of volunteering a week?” Clint asks, concerned.

“Yeah, I was doing more than necessary so two hours a week should be fine,” Patrick tells him. 

Clint nods, “That’s good, son. So how was the Rose house?” He asks curiously.

Patrick scoffs. “It’s not a house, pop, it’s a ginormous _mansion_ ,” He tells him.

“Wow,” Clint says. 

“Did you get a tour?” Marcy asks him. 

Patrick shakes his head. “No, I just saw the grand entrance and was led into the dining room where David met me for the session,” He tells her.

“Was this David a nice boy?” She asks, always wanting to know how _nice_ somebody is, especially if her son is going to be spending time with them.

“Um,” Patrick thinks about it. “He seems like a good person. Very interesting character,” He tells her. “Is it okay if I go upstairs for a bit?”

“Sure, honey, just be down to help with dinner at 5:30,” Marcy tells him.

Patrick nods and says, “Okay, mom,” before disappearing and heading upstairs to his room.

Patrick takes his guitar and sits on his bed. He idly plays with the chords, not really playing anything, or even really thinking about playing anything. His mind keeps wandering back to David and their math lesson they just had. Patrick’s never met anybody quite like David Rose before. He was confident yet humble, smart but also very aloof, sarcastic but funny. He had this _something_ that Patrick can’t quite put his finger on. David had a nice smile and a nice voice, his hand was strong and soft when he shook it, he was dressed very nicely, and he had beautiful dark hair and eyebrows like his fathers. He’s never seen such prominent brows before. 

Patrick gets that same tugging feeling in the pit of his stomach that he got when he met David. _What is that?_ Patrick thinks. He shakes it off and tries to focus on playing an actual song but his mind isn’t focused on it, it’s more focused on something - _somebody_ else.

DAVID

David heads up to his room the minute Patrick leaves. He shuts the door behind him and he slumps back against it, books against his chest as he holds everything tightly to him. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath before shaking it off and moving away from the door. He drops his things on his desk and goes to lie down on his bed. 

“ _Patrick_ ,” David says his name, testing it on his tongue. He likes the sound of his name leaving his mouth. 

Patrick was not what he was expecting when his dad said he hired him ‘a bright young man with a good head on his shoulders’ and that works at branch 785 of his dad's store to tutor him. Not that Patrick isn’t those things - he is a bright young man with a good head on his shoulders. He’s also _really_ cute, has a smile that David can look at for hours, he has a nice voice and rough hands, he likes musicals and sings and plays baseball and two different instruments. Patrick might be the most complex person David has ever met but also the most simple. He doesn’t seem like the type to play games or string him along - not that Patrick is even interested in him. How could he be? Is David even interested in him? The beating of his heart and how his mind can’t seem to think of anything other than Patrick and the lesson they had makes him think that yes, he does like Patrick. _Shit_ , David thinks. 

He can’t like another one of his tutors. For one, his dad will - well, David doesn’t know what he’ll do if he finds out David’s hooked up with another tutor. And secondly, David doesn’t know his preferences or if he even thinks of him in that way too. 

David groans, sitting up in bed. He picks up his play from earlier and goes to the page he left off on. He needs to take his mind off of his impossibly cute, smart, funny, sweet little button faced tutor. If that’s even going to be possible.


	3. Charming boy next door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets to know Patrick better and Patrick meets Alexis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! There is a lot going on in the world right now. History is being made right in front of our eyes. I hope you're all taking a moment to breathe, a moment for yourself to centre yourself and give yourself some time to enjoy something for a bit during all the chaos. I hope you're liking this fic so far and that it is giving you a small break from everything around you.  
> Thanks for following along. Enjoy this next chapter! 💖

PATRICK

The next couple of days seem to go by so slowly. He goes to school Monday then heads to the SPCA for his volunteering shift where he gets to hang out with adorable, abandoned animals. He cleans their cages, takes some of the dogs for a walk, and he also gets to hang out with his friend Ted. Ted’s a cool guy - he _loves_ animals, like he plans on becoming a veterinarian, that’s how much he loves animals. He’s also on the same baseball team as him at school. Patrick’s friends mainly consist of guys on the baseball team and their girlfriends who are friends with Rachel.

After volunteering, he heads home to do his homework before having dinner with his parents and finishing up any homework or studying he has before playing some music on the piano while his parents read in the living room. He loves Monday’s for this reason but he can’t seem to notice it dragging on a bit.

Tuesday is the same. He goes to school then sticks around for baseball practice. The team is informed that the first game will be next Saturday. Everyone is excited and they have a great practice. Jack - his cousin, friend, and teammate - is the best pitcher there is. They grew up together, living next door to each other - he’s Fred’s younger brother who helps their dads on the farm. They’re more like brothers than anything else. After practice, he bikes home with Rachel who stayed to watch them practice, well, they half bike home and half walk where she insists on holding hands. He walks with her to her house, kissing her goodbye before going home to shower, have dinner and do his homework before passing out for the night.

It’s Wednesday and he wakes up happy, feeling like it’s _finally_ here. He doesn’t know why he’s so happy for it to be Wednesday until he looks at his agenda and is reminded that he’s going to the Rose mansion after school to tutor David.

 _David_ , Patrick thinks. He tried for the past couple days to not think too much about him. He doesn’t know why he keeps popping into his head. He spent two hours tutoring him, why can’t he stop thinking about him? 

Patrick heads to school and tries to not think too much about the end of the school day because the minute he thinks about it, he thinks about David and when he thinks about David he gets this fluttering feeling in his chest and that feeling deep in his gut that he’s still unsure of what it is. But the end of the school day eventually comes and he’s going to his bike locked out front and sets off to the Rose mansion to see David. 

DAVID

David’s had a rough few days. He’s felt on edge and annoyed the entire time. That is until Wednesday rolled around. He knew the reason for his sudden shift in mood was because Patrick was coming over after school to tutor him. He’s been trying to not think about him these past few days. He knows he can’t like another one of his tutors. Especially this curly haired boy who wears midrange denim and wants to be a business major. He’s straight… right? David keeps playing that question in his mind. He’s not sure what Patrick’s preferences are but even so, there’s no way a guy like Patrick would be interested in a guy like him. He’s nice, generous, patient, and smart. He would get bored of David easily. 

That’s what David does. He makes excuses for why somebody won’t like him so that he doesn’t try to get their attention so he doesn’t get rejected. Being rejected is the worst. He’s only seventeen but he’s been rejected too many times already - by his parents, his so called friends, and by girls and guys that he had crushes on - especially the ones who only talk to him because they want to get close to his sister. That stings the most out of everything. He hates being used. Used for his name and money, used to get close to Alexis or to his parents for the fame. 

David sees a therapist every Tuesday and for the most part it really helps. He’s been seeing Dr. Walsh since he was thirteen. He initially started seeing a therapist because he was acting out and his parents didn’t want to deal with it. He was able to figure out why he was acting out and it’s because he figured out that he is pansexual. David didn’t know what he was feeling inside and why he felt different than everybody else in his middle school, that was until Dr. Walsh explained to him what pansexuality is. _“Let me see how I can explain this to you. Okay, so let’s say I only like brownies, it’s the only dessert I’ll have, but you like all desserts no matter what it is, whether it’s a brownie or a cookie or a pie. It’s about the person and not their label. Does that make any sense?”_ David had thought about it for a minute before eventually nodding and smiling, feeling content to finally understand the feelings he was having. At first they thought maybe David was bisexual because he would talk about crushes he had on both girls and boys but David told her that that description didn’t fit how he was feeling inside. 

Once David had a word and a meaning behind why he was feeling the way he felt, he stopped acting out as much but kept seeing Dr. Walsh. She helps him. She’s one of the only people in his life that actually listens to him and how he’s feeling. Sure, she’s being paid a lot of money to do that but that doesn’t take away from how good he feels when he gets to see her and let out all his feelings. She even suggested he start keeping a journal so he had a physical space to write everything out and then he could bring it with him to their sessions if he felt like it so that they could talk through some of the things he was feeling when he wrote them. Dr. Walsh has been a big help on his mental health and his overall wellbeing. 

School was finally done for the day so David made sure he had everything he needed before heading outside to meet his driver, Renault, who held the backdoor open for him to slide into, throwing his bag onto the seat next to him. 

“How was school, Mr. David?” Renault asks him in his thick French accent, as he buckles into the drivers seat. 

“It was fine,” He says like he does everyday Renault asks. He nods his head as he starts the car to bring David home. 

Renault pulls up in front of the house and David can see Patrick getting off his bike and putting it aside. He smiles as he opens the door and grabs his bag before hopping out of the car. 

Patrick’s watching the car, possibly wondering who’s inside, and he smiles when his eyes meet David’s as he makes his way towards him. David says softly, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Patrick says back just as softly. 

“You’re early,” David comments.

Patrick rubs the back of his neck and says, “Yeah, sorry.”

David shakes his head, lips twisted to the side, trying not to grin at how cute he is. “Um, let’s go inside,” He says as he walks past Patrick up the steps. Patrick’s right behind him as they head inside. 

They walk through the house to the dining room where they worked the first time but this time David points out rooms for him on the way figuring he wasn’t shown anything last time. They put their bags down and remove their light jackets before Adelina makes her way into the room. 

“Oh David, you’re home. How was school?” She asks him with a smile, glancing over at Patrick once.

“It was fine,” He tells her simply.

“Would you boys like a snack?” She asks them. David’s eyes shine as he nods his head. She goes to the kitchen to prepare them some snacks leaving the two boys alone again. 

They sit down and David opens up his books. Patrick asks, “So I’m thinking we can start like we did last time with doing any homework you have first that you’d need help with. I also prepared some fun exercises we could do to help you remember some of these theorems.”

David’s face does a thing, he tries to remember that other people can see it and he shouldn’t be so open about how he’s feeling with the faces he makes but then Patrick chuckles and his eyes shine and he doesn’t even care about the face he’s making. “I know, maybe not _fun_ but I’m hoping they can be,” Patrick tells him, making David smile and nod.

David and Patrick are working through his first worksheet for his homework when Adelina comes in with vegetables and her famous onion dip, a bowl of popcorn, and a pitcher of lemonade and a couple of glasses. They start to snack and stop with the homework for the time being. “So what’s it like going to public school?” David asks then immediately regrets it, cringing internally and possible externally with his face. 

Patrick chuckles and shakes his head. He says, “Um, good I guess? I mean I don’t go to a school with like a mote or models and actors or anything remotely close to that.”

“Okay, my school doesn’t have a mote,” David says defensively but playing right into Patrick’s teasing. “Okay I see what you did there. Fine.”

Patrick laughs again and David can’t help but smile even though he really doesn’t want to. “Sorry that was just too easy,” He says with a smile so big and bright that it’s lighting David up from the inside out. 

“Well, you weren’t wrong about the models and actors, Mischa Barton is in my class,” David tells him. 

He sees a blankness cross Patrick’s eyes as he says, “Huh, yeah, I don’t know who that is,” making David blink, a bit taken aback by that statement. “But um, my school’s pretty good _for a public school_ ,” He adds, making David roll his eyes.

David holds up his finger to stop him, “Okay,” he tells him warningly. Patrick doesn’t say anything and he’s looking at David so intently, he’s never really been looked at this long or like this ever. He doesn’t know if he should look away but he doesn’t really want to. David’s sucks his lips into his mouth and he notices the small shift of Patrick’s eyes as he looks down at them before looking back into his eyes. 

Patrick clears his throat as he looks down at the worksheet. “We should get back to-” He says tapping the book and looking back up at David.

“Yeah, we should,” David agrees, fighting a smile as he watches a nervous Patrick get them back on track to studying.

PATRICK

 _What the hell is going on with me?_ Patrick thinks as he nervously tries to get them back on track - back to why he’s even here to begin with. He sits back as he lets David figure out the next equation in his worksheet and watches as his eyebrows scrunched together and how his eyes crinkle a bit at the sides as he concentrates on his work. He watches how David nervously taps his pencil against the worksheet as he’s trying to do the calculations. 

Patrick smiles as he watches him and that feeling in the pit of his stomach is happening again. David looks at him and asks softly, “What?” 

“Hmm? Nothing,” Patrick says shaking his head, _caught staring, good job, dumbass_ , Patrick chastises himself. “Do you need any help?” He asks, coming a bit closer to look down at the worksheet. He hears the light intake of breath David takes as he does so but doesn’t look up to meet his eye. 

David says on an exhale of breath, “Yeah.”

*

Patrick’s alarm that he set for their session goes off. They got through the homework he needed help with and some of the exercises Patrick had prepared for this lesson. It was a successful tutoring session. He looks to David and says, “That was good, David, you’re starting to get it.” David smiles at him, a small blush tinting his cheeks. He adds, “Um did you need me to explain anything else before I go or you’re okay until Sunday?” _Sunday seems so far away_ , he thinks.

“No, I think I’m okay for now,” David tells him. “Can I ask you why you’re tutoring me on those days like really a Sunday?” He asks, making Patrick chuckle.

“Oh I’m sorry, do you need to go to church on Sunday’s, David? Or is it a synagogue? ” He teases him.

“Both, I’m a delightful half and half situation,” He says with a smirk on his face. “But no, I was just wondering is all…” Patrick nods and reaches into his own backpack for his agenda and plops it down on the table making David gasp and say, “Wow, what is that?”

“This is my agenda,” Patrick supplies lamely before opening it to the week they’re on. He looks up to see David’s eyes scan over his week that’s filled up like it always is. He’s not sure why but he feels like he’s showing David is inside, like who he is to his core. He shakes that feeling away because it’s silly. It’s just his schedule, it’s not some vulnerable, intimate thing. 

“I like how you wrote in _school_ like you don’t already know you have to go,” David teases as his finger skims over the words on his agenda. 

Patrick says, “Shut up,” when David laughs. 

“You volunteer at the SPCA?” David asks.

“Yeah, on Monday’s and - well, just Monday’s now. I used to also go on Wednesday’s,” He says with a small shrug of his shoulder. 

“You stopped going to help the animals to tutor me?” David asks, hand to his heart. “How sweet.”

Patrick chuckles. “Yeah, it has _nothing_ to do with getting paid to tutor you,” He says making David feign shock with a small gasp. “Or that your dad could have me fired from my job if I said no.” 

David rolls his eyes and says, “He wouldn’t have done that,” before looking back at the agenda. Patrick notices David’s face go slack as he looks at the weekend. “ _Date night with Rachel_ ,” David reads what’s written on Saturday after work. “Is Rachel - um, your girlfriend?” David asks, looking up to meet his eye. He’s not sure what the look on his face means but he looks to be trying to not make a loud facial expression like he did earlier.

Patrick rubs at his neck nervously, feeling weird about admitting this, _I have nothing to feel weird about… right?_ “Yeah, she is,” He tells him and quickly adds, “We got together in the eighth grade, we broke up a couple times but never for long. I’ve known her most of my life,” with another shrug.

“That’s sweet,” David finally says with a nod of his head. “You’re high school sweethearts. Love that for you.” He cringes and says, “Sorry I don’t know why I said that,” making Patrick laugh. “So weird,” David adds, also laughing.

“It’s all good,” Patrick says. They look at each other again and it’s intense like it was earlier. He can’t seem to look away and neither does David. “I should-” Patrick starts to say but is interrupted by some walking into the room really loudly in heels.

“David?” The voice calls out loudly before rounding the corner and entering the room. “Oh there you are.”

David groans and asks, “What do you want, Alexis?” 

Patrick looks at the beautiful blond in what looks to be about six inch heels, a short blue dress and a long flowy sweater that reaches her ankles. She pushes her hair out of the way as she steps closer to where they’re sitting. “Mm, who’s this?” She asks eyeing Patrick. 

Patrick tries not to visibly cringe at that and says, “I’m Patrick, David’s tutor,” his hand extended to hers.

She takes it but doesn’t shake it, it’s more like an old timey kind of shake, it’s weird and awkward. “I’m Alexis, I’m David’s younger sister,” She tells him, letting go of his hand to point to her necklace that has ‘A’ on it. 

“Nice to meet you, Alexis,” Patrick says politely.

“Can I help you with something?” David asks her, head cocked to the side. Patrick can tell he’s visibly tense now that his sister is here.

“Hmm?” She asks distractedly. “Oh, nothing, so _Patrick_ -” She starts to say but David interrupts with, “Was just leaving so…”

Patrick nods his head and stands. “That I was,” He says as he stands to put his jacket on and grab his bag. “Will you walk me out?” He asks David. “Still not a hundred percent sure of my way out just yet.”

“Sure,” David says with a small smile. 

“Nice to meet you, Alexis,” Patrick tells her again as he steps around her, David close behind. 

DAVID

Watching Alexis attempt to flirt with Patrick in front of him made him see red. He’s pretty sure he heard the kill bill sirens go off in his head. Hearing that Patrick has a _girlfriend_ that he’s been with for years already then Alexis coming in - it was too much! 

David interrupted and was happy when Patrick asked him to walk him out. He followed Patrick out and turned back to see Alexis giving him an ‘okay’ sign with her hand and making a face he really doesn’t like. He glares at her before exiting the room.

David opens the front door before walking down the steps. “So I take it you don’t drive,” David says when Patrick grabs his bike, hands on the handlebars. 

“Nope, not yet. My parents don’t think it’s a great idea to get my license until I graduate,” Patrick tells him. “Besides, I like to bike.”

“Mm, I wouldn’t know,” David says and cringes at the look of disbelief on Patrick’s face.

“I’m sorry, you don’t know how to ride a bike?” Patrick asks.

“It’s not that weird, okay? Alexis doesn’t know either,” David tells him trying to defend himself. 

Patrick nods his head before saying, “Why don’t you drive then or do you prefer to just be driven around?” smirk in place. David likes his smile _a lot_ but he’s also starting to really like it when Patrick teases him and smirks at him.

“Um actually I do really enjoy being driven, thanks so much,” David says quickly. “But if you _must_ know, I did take the driving test but I failed.”

Patrick suppresses his smile and says, “You know you could keep trying.”

“I know but um, I’m good for now,” David says nervously as he finds himself twisting his fingers anxiously.

“Aww David, are you scared to drive?” Patrick asks teasingly.

David rolls his eyes. “I’m not _scared to drive_. I’m -” he groans. “I have test anxiety. I just like cramp up and my mind goes blank. It’s a perfectly normal response to test taking from what I’ve been told…”

Patrick nods. “I see, well, you shouldn’t worry so much. I’m sure you’d be an excellent driver, what with all your experience being driven around,” Patrick teases, sucking his lips into his mouth to hide his grin.

David groans, “You’re actually the worst,” he says but his small smile going against his own words.

Patrick laughs and it’s such a great sound, David almost forgets everything else going on when he hears it but then Patrick says he better head out and is waving goodbye as he goes. David sighs when Patrick’s out of sight and heads back inside. Alexis is sitting on the staircase seemingly waiting for him. He groans and walks past her to go get his stuff from the dining room. 

He hears Alexis catching up to him, the click clack of her heels against the floor. “What?” He asks her annoyedly.

“So what’s Patrick’s deal?” She asks him. 

David groans again. “Dad, _purposefully_ hired him so _neither_ of us would hook up with him. Why? You’re not actually interested in him? He’s not your type though,” He says all in one shot.

“Mm, and what’s my type, David?” She asks.

David packs up his stuff into his bag before looking at her and saying, “Um, scumbags and drug dealers for one. Also shipping heir losers like Stavros. Oh! And maybe some foreign prince as well.” 

Alexis groans. “That is so unfair, David. Stavros is _not_ a loser, or else I wouldn’t be caught dead with him,” She tells him defensively. “Anyway, Patrick’s cute in like a charming boy next door type of way with his curls and little button face.” David’s face does a thing because then Alexis is saying, “Stop doing that with your face, David. So…?” She trails off with a flip of her hand.

“So what?” He asks walking past her. 

“What’s his deal? Is he single? Is he maybe more into _someone else_?” She asks, nudging him in the arm slightly.

“Ugh,” He groans moving further away from her as he tries to make his escape to his bedroom. “If you must know, he has a girlfriend,” He tells her, maybe then she’ll leave him alone.

Alexis groans lightly. “Well, that’s a bummer but I mean, it hasn’t stopped me before,” She tells him. “So when’s he coming back?”

“Um, this is when he’s coming back,” He says before flipping her off and heading up the stairs leaving her in his wake. 

“Ugh! Rude, David!” She calls after him before huffing and going somewhere else that isn’t driving David absolutely insane. 

David locks himself in his room, dropping his bag on the floor and flopping down on his bed like he did the first time Patrick was here. 

This time it’s not as pleasant. Patrick has a girlfriend and Alexis is going to try to hook up with him even though he has a girlfriend. 

“Rachel,” David says before groaning. Patrick has been dating this girl since the eighth grade and they’re now in the twelfth grade, that’s like four years of dating the same person. How is that even possible? David hasn’t had one relationship yet. Yeah, he’s hooked up with some people - girls and guys, but none of them for long and none of them showed any interest in being in a relationship with him. 

That thought makes him think about Patrick and Rachel hooking up and how they’ve probably been having sex for years now and that makes David feel really discouraged. He doesn’t know why he feels so discouraged, it’s not like he’s a virgin anymore - he’s had sex with a few girls already. It’s just the thought that Patrick has probably been having sex regularly for years with _Rachel_. 

He thought Enrico could be his first with a guy but that was a bust. Now Patrick, not that he wanted to sleep with Patrick… right? _Fuck, I like him like him_ , David thinks before groaning and shoving his face into his pillow.

David sits up and takes his journal and pen out of his drawer. He writes out his feelings about Patrick, about him having a girlfriend, his own feelings about sex and what he wants. He writes everything out until he has nothing left to say. 

Once he’s done he changes into some comfortable clothing before going to his desk and rolling a joint. He texts Alexis to come up and join and soon the two of them are sitting on his balcony passing the joint between them. 

They’re mostly quiet - they usually are when they do this. Alexis doesn’t mention Patrick and David is eternally grateful. He sprays them both off before heading back inside where Adelina calls them down for dinner. 

David’s intoxicated mind tries not to think about Patrick for the rest of the night but he can’t help it. He knows he shouldn’t crush on a straight guy, it’s only going to end in heartbreak for him but he can’t seem to help it. He feels this pull deep inside of him that tells him all he needs to know. David’s never wished for Sunday to come sooner.


	4. Two different parties, one Friday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David attends a party with Alexis, while Patrick attends one with Rachel, both unable to stop thinking about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> I hope everyone is doing well and enjoying Pride month! I hope you're all staying safe and healthy, there is still a global wide pandemic and just because it's summer, doesn't mean that's changed. For those of you who have been going to protests in your city, I thank you, you're doing amazing things and I hope you're all being very careful and not agitating the police, we don't want you thrown in jail for no reason. These past few months have been the most insane and intense history has seen. We are making history and I just hope you're all safe. Thank you for continuing to stick by my writing, and for commenting and leaving kudos, I truly appreciate it. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, love you all! 💖

PATRICK

After school the next day, Patrick heads to baseball practice. He changes with the guys in the locker room before heading out. It goes well but it’s not his best practice. His mind can’t help but wander. He keeps thinking about yesterday’s lesson with David - how he feels like maybe he’s starting to understand the material, he really hopes he’s helping him learn, but mostly about how his heart couldn’t stay calm when David moved in a bit closer to look at the exercise book or how he smiled. The way he laughed and the light in his eyes when he was teasing Patrick or being teased by him. Patrick kept having to shake the thoughts out of his head to stay focused on the game. It was not easy. 

He runs over to see Rachel waving at him once practice ends and removing his glove on the way. “Hey,” She says with a smile, her hand on his shoulder and leaning up to peck him on the lips. 

“Hey,” He says, accepting the small kiss. “You watched practice?”

“Of course, I did, silly,” She teases, poking him in the stomach. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Patrick shakes his head, laughing slightly. She _is_ his girlfriend, she usually comes by after practice for the senior play on Thursday’s. His mind is _really_ not in it today. “Sorry, I didn’t have the best practice, messing with me a bit,” He tells her.

She pouts slightly. “That’s okay, babe, you’ll do better next practice,” She says, giving him a bright smile and a quick kiss on the cheek. “Go get changed and walk me home?”

“Of course,” He says with a smile, heading back to the locker room. 

The guys are still in the locker room when Patrick gets there. He goes to his locker and gets his things out to start changing. “Hey Brewer,” Tommy says as he makes his way over, already dressed and ready to go. 

“What’s up?” He asks, looking up at him from where he’s seated removing his cleats. 

“My parents are out of town this weekend so party at my place tomorrow night. You in?” He asks him. Patrick looks around seeing the guys nodding and talking about said party. 

“Yeah, for sure,” He says with a smile. 

“I saw Rachel out there, let her know too and to bring some friends,” Tommy tells him.

Patrick nods, “Definitely.” He would have had to bring Rachel anyway so it’s good Tommy asked for her to bring friends so she isn’t just there as his girlfriend. He pushes thoughts like that out of his head. He hates when that happens. He feels so bad for thinking that of such a great girl, who really loves him.

Tommy claps him on the back as he heads out. Some of the rest of the team head out also. Patrick finishes changing and grabs his things before telling the others goodbye and going to meet Rachel. 

He accepts her hand in his as they walk to where his bike is and he lets go of her hand to walk his bike. “Oh, so Tommy is having a party tomorrow night,” Patrick tells her when they leave school property. “He said you should invite some of your friends too. I guess it’s gonna be a big thing. You down?”

Rachel squeezes his arm and says, “Totally! Maybe Twyla will finally kiss Ted.”

Patrick nods. Twyla is Rachel’s best friend and she has a crush on Ted. Rachel’s been helping her try to get his attention and roping Patrick into helping since he’s friends with Ted. Ted might actually be his closest friend that isn’t also his cousin. He doesn’t feel comfortable trying to hook them up. If Ted had any interest he would have said something to him before, well, he assumes. Guys talk about girls they like from what he’s heard in the locker room anyway. He never really talks about his relationship with Rachel to anyone. 

Rachel starts telling her about practice for the play and how excited she is for it and that it’s too bad he didn’t want to be a part of it this year. “You know I needed a volunteer thing for university, not another school activity,” He tells her again, it’s the only thing he says because that’s what it is - that’s why he’s not in the play. 

She pouts and says, “I know, I know. It’s just we spent more time together last year. I miss you, Pattycakes.” 

Patrick groans. “You know I’m not fond of that nickname, Rachel, please. We still hang out, you’re just overthinking it,” He tells her.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” She says. They get to her place and she reaches up to kiss him, hand on his neck. He keeps his hands on the handlebars of the bike but kisses her back. 

They kiss for a bit until Patrick pulls back for breath and smiles at her sweetly. “See you tomorrow, Rach,” He says, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“Love you,” She says with that cute little smile. She’s given him the same little smile since they first met in the fourth grade. Rachel’s family had just moved in a couple blocks away and they were at the park nearby. Patrick was playing on the slides and she came up to go next, he turned to look at her and that’s when he first saw that smile. She giggled and he let her go down the slide first. She smiled and went down the slide. She waited by the bottom of the slide for him and they have been friends ever since. Until the eighth grade when she told him she likes him and kisses him on the lips. He kissed her back knowing he should because he liked her too, she was his best friend, he loved her. They broke up a couple times, once in the ninth grade and once the summer before junior year. They’ve been back together since then. 

“Love you too,” He says before turning around to head home. He looks over his shoulder and sees her watching him before heading into her house. 

Patrick parks his bike in the garage before heading inside where he showers and has dinner with his parents talking about school and baseball practice. He’s finally able to go to his room and spend some time by himself. He takes his guitar wanting to put all this energy and focus onto something productive like learning a song. 

He gets lost in the music and the process knowing that this would help until he put it away and got ready for bed. His mind continues to race and he has no idea why. He prays that sleep will eventually pull him in and maybe the roof could collapse on him. 

DAVID

David’s happy it’s Friday and he can go home and have a nice weekend at home, maybe go to a spa tomorrow. He changes into his black joggers and t-shirt, slipping into his uggs. He heads downstairs to see Adelina preparing what she needs to start on dinner. “Hi, could you make me a snack?” He asks her leaning onto the counter across from where she’s cooking. 

“What would you like, David?” She asks him, looking up to smile at him.

“I’m going into the theater to watch a movie so maybe some nachos or something? Thanks so much,” He says with a smile. 

She smiles back before stopping to make his snack as he walks off to the theater room. He’s setting up to put in a movie when Alexis comes in. “What are you doing in here?” She asks him as she makes her way to him.

“What does it look like?” He asks, waving his arms around the room like it should be obvious. 

“Um, it looks like you’re already in pajamas about to watch movies all night by yourself on a Friday night, David,” She says pushing her hair out of the way. “It’s not a cute look.”

“Fuck off, Alexis,” He tells her, looking back to the movie collection and choosing Notting Hill again. 

Alexis groans. “Fine, okay, come with me to Lauren’s party tonight,” She tells him.

“You got invited to LC’s party. You’re not even in our grade,” He says, wrist on his hip. 

“So what?” She asks. “Be ready for nine, some people are coming here to pregame before we head to the party.”

“Where are mom and dad?” He asks. 

“They left for the Maldives, or no, was it Bali? I don’t know, they’ll be back in a couple weeks,” She says with a flip of her hand. 

Adelina enters the room with his nachos and a bottle of water for him. David asks her, “My parents left?”

“Oh yes, I thought you knew. They left this morning for Mykonos,” She tells him. 

“Nine o’clock, David,” Alexis repeats before leaving the theater.

David frowns at Adelina’s words before rolling his eyes at Alexis. “Thanks, Adelina,” He tells her, taking the snack from her. He puts it down on one of the seats before putting the movie in. It’s not even four o’clock he has time to watch his favorite movie, eat some nachos, and then get ready for some stupid party with his sister. 

PATRICK

After school on Friday, Patrick heads to work. His shift isn’t long and it’s a busy night - Friday’s usually are, so the time goes by quickly and soon it’s nine o’clock and he’s heading back home. Inside, he sees Rachel over talking to his parents in the kitchen. “Hey,” He says walking into the room. 

Rachel smiles at him while his mom says, “Hi, sweetheart. Rachel was telling us about a party you kids are going to tonight.”

“Yeah, we won’t be out late, and it’s at Tommy’s a few blocks away,” He informs them.

“That’s fine, just be home by curfew,” Clint tells him.

“I will,” Patrick says. “Um, I’m just gonna go change, I’ll be down soon, Rach.”

“Okay,” She says simply.

Patrick goes upstairs and takes a quick shower before changing into his jeans and a light blue crew neck sweater. He fixes his short curls, trying to keep them in place before letting it be and going back down. They tell his parents goodbye before walking hand in hand the few blocks to Tommy’s. 

The party is in full swing when they get there, people are outside smoking and drinking, the front door is wide open. They walk past the people outside, saying hi to those they know as they make their way inside. Rachel sees the friends she invited so she kisses Patrick on the cheek before running over to them. 

Patrick heads to the kitchen where most of his team are before Jack ushers him out back to the keg to grab a beer. 

The party is like any other they’ve been to in high school. House overflowed with people, doors wide open, a keg, games, and people hotboxing the bathroom. Patrick never has more than a couple of beers. He got really badly drunk last summer and puked all night long, the next day he had the worst hangover and was grounded for two weeks. It was not fun so he decided to keep it tame and just stick to a couple of beers, getting that nice little buzz before it could get out of hand. Rachel on the other hand, gets drunk off of two fruity cocktails and he’s stuck playing mother hen to her all night. He’s glad they all live relatively close to each other so that they could just walk and not worry about how they’re getting home. 

Patrick’s sitting outside in the backyard on one of the lounge chairs sipping his beer and watching people get more and more drunk. He sees Rachel with Twyla and Ted at the keg and spots Patrick looking at them. She gives him an ‘okay’ symbol nodding her head to Ted and Twyla and Patrick just nods in return. 

Patrick’s eyes soon zone out as his mind starts to wander outside of the party atmosphere. He can’t help but wonder what David is doing tonight. Maybe he’s at his own party with all his model classmates, maybe he’s at home watching movies, whatever he may be doing, Patrick can’t help but think about him and feel that familiar pull deep inside of him at the thought. 

DAVID

A bunch of Alexis’ douchebag friends are here and David hates it. He doesn’t know why Alexis hangs out with people like this. Stavros has his tongue down her mouth while others take shots and yell like imbeciles. David groans, regretting ever allowing this to take place. Not like he could stop his sister though. He makes himself a dirty martini in the kitchen and stays there for a while, not wanting to engage any further with this lot. His mind wanders to Patrick like it has since the day they met, and he wonders what the curly haired button face is doing on this Friday night. 

David knows that Patrick was working after school, having seen it in his agenda, but what now? Is he having a movie night with his girlfriend and friends? Are they at a party? Whatever he is doing, he’s sure Patrick’s with _Rachel_ and that makes his heart ache.

He downs the rest of his martini before making another and going back into the living room to join the herd of morons Alexis calls her friends.

*

They finally get to Lauren Conrad’s party and it’s insane. The house is gorgeous, very modern looking with a huge pool outside where someone is jumping off the roof and into it. There are people everywhere whether it’s inside or outside, the party is in full swing. 

David wanders around alone since Alexis ran off to see other friends of hers. He feels out of place even though he goes to school with most of these people. The others he recognizes from the media, other actors or models or singers. LC is about to be on some new reality show debuting next year so this party really is like their own little Hollywood party. 

David’s never felt so out of place in his life. He’s been to a few of these parties and he’s never felt like he belonged. He watches as teen models and actors lounge around in their bras and underwear doing all kinds of different drugs that David doesn’t want to touch. He’s seen enough of his mother on different cocktails of drugs to know that you don’t touch them in pill form. 

David walks to the bar that’s set up and asks for a dirty martini. As he’s waiting he sees Lindsay Lohan talking to Frankie Muniz, he wonders how they know each other. He accepts the martini and stands off to the side sipping on it and watching people interact.

He walks around and makes it to a living room where a bunch of people are sitting in a circle playing spin the bottle. Shia Laboeuf spins it and it lands on Ashley Olsen. Everyone hoots and hollers as the two meet in the middle and peck lightly on the lips. David feels awkward watching so he wanders off again in search of another drink since his martini glass is now empty.

He accidentally bumps into Tom Felton and mumbles a ‘sorry’ before walking off. He hears the snickering behind him and he makes his way back outside. 

“Hey, are you okay?” A brunette with nice eyes asks him, gentle hand on his bicep. 

David feels like he’s swaying a bit and her hand on his arm feels steady. “Yeah, I think I just drank a bit too much too quickly,” He tells her.

“Here, let’s sit,” She says with a smile, leading him to some lounge chairs near the pool where people are skinny dipping.

They sit in silence together as they watch people swim, drink, laugh, and dance around the yard. “I’m Emmy by the way,” She introduces herself.

“David,” He says. “You don’t go to my school.”

Emmy laughs. “No, my friend Amanda brought me, she was invited by some people,” She tells her. David nods, of course, she’s an actress. “So you’re friends with the hostess?”

“We’re in the same class,” He tells her simply. 

“Nice,” Emmy says. “I wish I was in high school. Having a tutor on sets isn’t really the same.”

“High school is overrated,” David tells her. “I have a tutor for math, which is way better than being in class.”

Emmy smirks at him. “Crushing on your math tutor huh?” She teases, smacking her hand onto his leg. “What’s her name?”

“His name is Patrick,” He tells her honestly but that might just be because of the vodka. 

“Oh, you’re gay?” She asks, disappointment coloring her tone.

David turns his head to look at her and says, “No, I’m pansexual.”

“What’s that?” She asks.

“I like the person regardless of their gender,” He explains simply, hoping she gets it because that’s the best he can do right now.

“Oh, that’s cool. I like guys,” She tells him, turning to face him. Emmy smiles at him before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. 

David kisses her back. She’s beautiful and he’s drunk and lonely, but it feels wrong deep down because all he can think about is Patrick. He pulls back and sees her sit up before pulling her dress off her body and standing up in just her bra and panties. “Let’s swim,” She says before jumping into the pool causing more people to hoot and holler as she emerges from underwater. 

She looks at David expectantly. “Come on,” She says. 

He stands and makes his way to her before saying, “I’m sorry, I can’t,” and dashing off back inside. 

David finds Alexis inside sitting on Stavros’ lap. He groans, tapping her shoulder. She turns to face him and he asks, “I’m going home, are you staying or coming with?”

“Staying,” Alexis says before looking David over and adding, “You don’t look so great, have Renault pick you up.” She goes back into make out with Stavros, making David groan again. 

He takes his phone out and calls Renault asking to pick him up. David sits out front and waits for him, it doesn’t take long and soon enough he’s making his way inside his home. The place is clean, Adelina must have cleaned up when they left before going to bed. He stumbles to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge before attempting his way to his bedroom.

Inside his room he strips down to his boxers before chugging down half the water bottle. He plops down in bed and passes out instantly. 

PATRICK

Rachel’s at the point where he needs to walk her home so he says bye to whom he can before wrapping his arm around her waist and walking her out. She holds onto him as he directs her towards home. “That was so much fun,” Rachel slurs, breath smelling like vodka and some kind of fruit punch.

“Yeah,” Patrick agrees even though he didn’t really have a great time. 

“I’m drunk,” She says before giggling up a storm, swaying in his arms. 

Patrick tightens his hold on her so she doesn’t go falling out of his arms. He says, “Yes, you are, and you’re making it impossible for me to walk you home.”

“I’m sorry, Pattycakes,” She says clinging to him. 

Patrick sighs, _God I hate that name_. “It’s fine, just try to walk straight, yeah?” He tells her.

She tries her best but it takes them so much longer to get to her place then it should have. “Are you going to be okay going inside without waking your parents?” He asks her when they finally make it to her front lawn.

“Yeah,” She says trying to shake it off, she tumbles a bit but Patrick catches her before she falls. “My hero,” She says leaning up to try and kiss him. 

She gets the corner of his mouth and he just says, “Jesus, Rach, your parents are going to kill you if they catch you drunk like this.”

“I’m fine,” She tells him. She takes her keys out of her bag and Patrick walks her up to the door. 

He kisses her cheek and says, “Be very quiet.”

“I know,” She whispers with a small smile. She manages to get the key inside the lock and turns, opening the door. She waves goodbye to Patrick before heading inside and closing the door.

Patrick gets home right before curfew and makes his way to the kitchen for some water before heading up to bed. Once he’s changed and cozy in bed, he no longer feels tired, his mind running wild. It’s driving him crazy how he can’t seem to calm his mind down lately. All thoughts always lead back to David and how he smells so good, how nice it felt when he moved his chair closer to him, the way he smiles and laughs. Patrick feels his dick twitch in his loose cotton pajama pants. He looks down even though he can’t see anything in the pitch black of his bedroom. _That was strange_ , he thinks. His mind continues the reel of David and all their interactions and soon his dick is rock hard in his pants.

“What the -?” He whispers in the dark. He shifts uncomfortably. He’s never gotten this hard ever in his life. Not even when he and Rachel had sex. They’ve only done it a handful of times, the first time being last year at the junior prom. Patrick didn’t come and he felt awkward. He was told that the first time is never all that great and to try again. So that’s what they did, they had sex a few more times but each time was like the first. He couldn’t come, he felt awkward like he had no idea what he was doing or should be doing. Rachel seemed to enjoy it though, always telling him that it was good when he finally was able to plop down next to her. It was never like when he would pleasure himself. He was always able to come, focusing on the feel of his own hand. 

His dick is aching in his pants and he brings his hand down into his pants and squeezes the base of it. He moans lowly, not wanting to wake his parents, now _that_ would be awkward. He strokes up and down and it feels really good. His brain brings images of David back to the front of his mind and he feels his dick twitch in his fist as he strokes himself.

“ _Jesus_ ,” He whisper moans as he twists his wrist at the head of his cock. It’s not long before he’s coming hard in his hand. He reaches over for some tissues to clean himself up before tossing them in the trash. He gets back into bed, still breathing heavily and wondering what the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. All the celebs I named were either popular in the early 2000s, or were already acting, and they are all around 17-18 during that time.


	5. Farmer Patrick, that's hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick start to become friends outside of tutoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all so it's my birthday today! New chapter on my birthday, what fun!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! 💖

DAVID

David has a bad hangover the next day but Adelina always has him covered with Advil and some good food that will soak it all out of his system. He also smokes some weed on his balcony by himself since Alexis hadn't yet made it home. Mary Jane always cures his hangovers. 

Saturday, being as hungover as he was, stayed in the home theater most of the day spending it how he had originally planned to spend Friday night. 

Sunday finally came, he was excited to see Patrick, not so excited to do math but those were the conditions to Patrick showing up so he'll have to deal. 

He hears the doorbell ring and makes his way downstairs with his things. He runs into Adelina walking Patrick to the dining room and says, "Hi."

"Hi," Patrick says with a small smile.

Adelina leaves them as the two boys make their way together to the dining room to set up for the lesson. 

They sit down, Patrick taking the head of the table, and David sitting next to him, wishing Patrick had taken a different seat. He likes when they're right next to each other because David subtly moves closer and presses his leg against him. 

"So how was your weekend?" David asks, stalling a bit on getting right into the math work.

Patrick blushes and David doesn't know why but he really wants to know. What did he think of that made him blush so quickly? Patrick answers simply, "It was good, you?"

"Fine, I went to a party on Friday night, spent most of yesterday dying," David tells him honestly, hoping this will get Patrick to give some insight into his weekend and that blush.

Patrick chuckles. "I went to a party Friday night too, after work of course," He says with a smirk.

"Of course," David teases, winking at him. 

Patrick blushes again and David can't help but grin at that - did he just cause him to blush like that after a wink? "Yeah, Rachel got pretty tipsy," He says and David's smile falters at the mention of Patrick's girlfriend. "It's not easy walking a drunk person back home."

"Must have been some party," David comments, looking down at his work and not into Patrick's fond eyes.

"It was alright, I was pretty beat from work, it was busy so I was just glad that she got tipsy quickly so I could bring her home before going home and- and um, going to bed," Patrick says stumbling over his words at the end, and that blush is back. Their gazes hold and neither looks away for a beat. He notices the slight shift in Patrick's gaze as he looks down at - _is he looking at my lips?_ \- but as fast as he looked, he looked away and is now looking at the worksheets in front of them. 

"Let's start," He says, breaking David out of his reverie and focusing on the work in front of them.

PATRICK

Being so close to David after - _God, I can't even look at him without thinking of it,_ he thinks. Friday after getting home from the party, he found himself rock hard thinking of David and masturbated with thoughts of him. Sitting next to him now, talking about the weekend - it's too much. Patrick feels himself blushing like crazy and he must be beat red. David must be wondering what the hell is wrong with him. 

He had to break eye contact, it was too much - too intense, and frankly, getting him aroused and he cannot get turned on in David's dining room. He's supposed to tutor him, not fantasize about him.

Patrick focuses on getting them started on the lesson and that helps. He doesn't feel all his blood rushing down to his groin so that's a good thing. 

They're able to stay on task and do the worksheets Patrick prepared for the lesson, as well as any homework David has due. 

At the end of the lesson, David slumps back into his seat and Patrick chuckles. He's so dramatic but Patrick finds it really endearing, and sort of charming. "You okay?" He asks.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," David says sitting back up. "You definitely are not going easy on me with these worksheets."

"What fun would that be?" Patrick teases.

David rolls his eyes. "Rude," He says, making Patrick laugh. "Um, do you wanna stay? We could hang out?" 

Patrick looks at David, sees the sincere look on his face, he looks kind of hopeful and Patrick can't find himself to say no, and realizing he doesn't want to say no. "Yeah, I'd like that. Um, could I use your phone? Just need to let my parents know…" He says, mentally kicking himself for sounding so lame.

David smiles at him though and says, "Sure, you could use my cell phone," handing it over. 

"Thanks," Patrick says, accepting the device, of course David would have a cell phone. He finds the call button and dials home, standing up and pacing around. 

David doesn't watch him and he's glad for that. His mom picks up, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Patrick says. 

"Oh hi, sweetheart. Is everything okay?" She asks, concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just wondering if it's okay for me to stick around a bit longer to hang out with David?" He asks her. Normally on Sunday they try to spend time as a family.

"That's fine, dear, but be home for dinner at six," She informs him. 

"Okay thanks, bye, mom," Patrick tells her.

"Bye, sweet boy, love you," His mom tells her. 

He mumbles, "Love you too," before hanging up and handing David his phone back. "I gotta be home for six but I could stay," He tells him.

David smiles at him as Patrick sits back down in his seat. He doesn't know what David has in mind and he looks nervous, his fingers are twisted up together on the table. Patrick looks around before looking back at David and saying, "Give me a tour?" 

David's mouth twists to the side before nodding, "Okay." They stand and David leads them out of the room. Patrick leaves his things since David left his, and follows him out. David tells him what each room is that they pass. He's never been on such a grand tour like this before. 

This house has its own home theater, a giant pool outside, and so many different living rooms and bedrooms. Patrick has never felt so lost in his life but he smiles as David brings him around, happy to be spending some more time with him.

"This is my room," David says, pushing open his bedroom door. 

"Wow," Patrick comments. It's huge. Definitely bigger than Patrick's parents bedroom. David steps inside so Patrick follows him in. The room is very modern - black and white tones, not much color happening but the room is filled - a huge king bed, a desk with a computer on it, a vanity station with a big mirror, a dresser and a big walk in closet. He also has a door that leads to his own private balcony. 

"Very understated," Patrick teases him.

David laughs and rolls his eyes. "Shut up," He says, pushing his arm. 

Patrick laughs. "I like it," He tells him, walking to the door to the balcony and opening it. He steps out and sits on one of the chairs. David follows him out, closing the door behind him before sitting in the other chair next to Patrick. "What's your house like?" David asks him after a moment of silence.

"Well, it's definitely not as grand as yours," Patrick tells him, making David roll his eyes. He chuckles. "We live on a farm."

David's eyes go wide before he smirks. "Farmer Patrick," He teases. "That's hot."

Patrick blushes at that and the look on David's face. He laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Milking animals isn't sexy, trust me," He says, playing it off.

David makes a face. "Eww," He says, making Patrick laugh. 

"I usually only help on Sunday mornings. My uncle lives next door, so he and my dad, and my older cousin, run the farm. I help out to spend more time with my dad," Patrick says with a shrug. "It's dumb."

David's face is soft, he's looking at him with a fond expression before shaking his head and saying, "No, it's sweet."

Patrick shrugs again, feeling shy under the compliments he's been getting. They make him feel all warm and tingly inside. 

"I saw some drawing utensils on your desk," Patrick says, wanting to draw attention away from himself. "You're an artist?" He asks.

David scoffs. "No, that's - no, not an artist. I just like to draw," He says with a flip of his hand. 

"Could I see some of it?" Patrick asks him, looking at him through his lashes. David's twisting his fingers and Patrick realizes it's a habit when he's nervous. "You don't have to, if you don't want," He rushes to say, not wanting to make David uncomfortable.

"No, it's just -" David sighs. "I've never really shown anyone my drawings before."

Patrick's eyes go wide. "Really? Not even your family?" He asks.

David's face falls, he looks anywhere but at Patrick, and he feels like a dick. He's noticed that David doesn't seem to be very close to his family. "No, they're not interested in seeing it, they're never here anyway," David says, shaking his head.

"I'm interested," Patrick says quickly. David looks at him and he adds, "Um, in seeing your drawings, I'm interested."

David smiles at him and says, "Maybe another time."

Patrick nods, smiling back. "Whatever you're comfortable with, David," He tells him. 

DAVID

He feels dumb, he can't stop smiling and it's weird and stupid and he feels like a crazy person. But Patrick's sitting next to him telling him that he lives on a farm, that he wants to see his art, looking at him with those fond eyes, and just being _way_ too fucking cute, and oddly, _very fucking sexy_.

No one has ever shown interest in his drawings. Adelina has glimpsed at some work before and said how talented he is but she's been taking care of him since he was a toddler, she loves him and would tell him anything to make him feel better. Alexis has also tried to snoop and see his drawings but he's always a step ahead and pulling his book out of reach so she can't see inside. He loves his sister but she could be very judgemental and he doesn't think he could handle her criticism about his art, something that is so personal to him.

"So when did you start drawing?" Patrick asks him.

"Um, since I was a kid, maybe like four? Not really sure, I just remember always being into art and drawing," David tells him.

"Do you do any other types of art like painting?" Patrick asks. David smiles at him again, he can't help it when he's being so cute and asking him questions, trying to get to know him.

"No, not really. I've tried but it's not really for me. I like my pencils," David says. 

They chit chat for a while, just sitting there outside, getting to know each other. It's nice. He never knew how much fun something so simple like this could be. He knows it's because of Patrick that he's having so much fun and he feels so dumb for continuing to crush on him. 

Soon it's time for Patrick to go so they head back down to get his things before he's saying goodbye and riding away on his bicycle. _Is it Wednesday yet?_ David thinks as he watches him leave. 

Monday comes and goes fairly quickly. Tuesday after school, Renault drives David to his weekly session with Dr. Walsh. “David, come on in,” She says from the doorway after her last patient left. 

David stands and walks past her into the room and sits on the sofa as she closes the door and goes to sit in her chair. “It’s good to see you,” Dr. Walsh says with her soft smile. She’s a very nice woman, beautiful too with her long strawberry blond hair and green eyes, but most importantly, she’s a great therapist and he’s glad he has her to talk to. 

“You too,” David says back politely. It is good to see her though. “I like this guy and it’s a mistake.”

“Why do you think it’s a mistake?” She asks him, flipping her book open, ready to make any notes she might need.

David sighs. “He’s straight,” He says. “Well, I think he is. He has a girlfriend.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s straight, David,” Dr. Walsh comments. 

“I know,” David says with another sigh. “Still, he has a girlfriend and unlike _Alexis_ , I don’t think he could try to get in between them, even though I really, _really_ want to. He’s just so cute.” 

David groans and Dr. Walsh smiles. She says, “Tell me about him.”

“Well, he’s the new tutor I told you that my dad hired for me,” David says. “He’s not my usual type but _ugh_ , there’s just something about him. He’s smart, funny, cute but also like _really_ hot, and he’s charming. He teases me but I like it, it’s never not nice. He’s _nice_.”

Dr. Walsh smiles at him and asks, “Are you uncertain about that?” 

“What? No, no he is nice. It’s just different, you know?” He responds.

“Tell me how it’s different,” Dr. Walsh pushes.

David sighs. “I don’t know, he’s just nice,” He says but he sees the look on her face that means to elaborate so he continues, “I’m not used to people being nice to me without wanting something in return. My sister is nice to me when she wants something that she can’t just steal from me, people at school are nice to me when they want to get closer to Alexis or my _parents_ . It’s just nice that someone’s nice to me because _they’re_ nice.”

PATRICK

Patrick’s glad that Tuesday’s baseball practice went way better than last weeks. He was so in his head last week, he couldn’t focus at all. This practice was way better. He could actually focus on the game and pushed all thoughts of a certain boy out of his head. Though, he was extremely excited for Wednesday. He had a lot of fun on Sunday hanging out with David outside of tutoring, and definitely feels like they’re becoming friends. He wants to be friends with David, see him more, hang out outside of tutoring. 

Wednesday comes and Patrick’s biking over to the Rose mansion. He pulls up a few minutes before the black escalade pulls into the driveway. David hops out of the car with a smile on his face. “Hi,” He says as he makes his way over to him.

“Hey,” Patrick says. They make their way inside and are greeted by Adelina, who asks David how school was and asks if they’d like any snacks. David says yes, like usual, he can’t help but smile at that. 

They sit down at the dining table and get right to work. It’s a great lesson - David seems to be really getting into it. He grins at him when Patrick tells him the score he got on the practice worksheet he prepared - he got 10/15, which is over a passing grade, better than he’s been doing thus far. Patrick feels proud that the work he’s giving him, and with the tutoring, that he’s really helping David and that he can do really well in this class. 

Once the lesson is up, David slumps back into his seat like he usually does and Patrick laughs. “You did great today, David,” He tells him. 

“Thanks.” David smiles at him. 

They make eye contact and all those feelings and thoughts Patrick’s been having about him come rushing to the surface. Heat crawls up his body and he shifts in his seat. “Um, so, I don’t know if you’d be interested but my first game is on Saturday, if you wanna come watch. There’s going to be a party after at one of my teammate’s houses,” Patrick tells him. 

David’s mouth twists to the side and he’s silent but only for a moment before saying, “Okay, yeah, I’ll be there.”

Patrick grins and let’s out a small breath not realizing how nervous he was about hearing his answer. “Cool,” He says simply. He writes down the address of the school and the time for David and says, “You can bring someone too, if you want.”

“Okay,” David says simply, smiling at him. 

Because it’s a school night and Patrick has his own homework, he packs up his things and the two of them head outside where Patrick waves goodbye and rides home on his bike. He wishes he could have spent more time with David but he said yes to coming to his game so that means he gets to see him outside of tutoring and hang out an extra day this week. He’s even going to come to the party after. Patrick’s even more excited now for his first baseball game of the year. 


	6. The First Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David goes to Patrick's first baseball game and meets some new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am in excruciating lower back/leg pain today 😫 but I hope your day is going better. I hope you like this chapter, enjoy! 💟

DAVID

Waiting for Saturday to come was brutal. He couldn’t wait to see Patrick outside of his dining room and to see him in a baseball costume - no, outfit - no, uniform? Either way, it’s all David can picture and the thought is distracting as hell. David doesn’t know anything about baseball, or any sports. He asks Alexis to come with him, not wanting to show up alone to a place where he knows nobody and not having any friends he could just call up to come with him. He hated asking her though because she still thinks Patrick’s cute and wants to hook up with him even though he has a girlfriend and David has a huge crush on him - she doesn’t know _that_ though. 

They get there as they see the players of both teams talking to their coach. David makes his way to the bleachers to find a spot for them to sit, Alexis right behind him. They sit down higher up since there isn’t much space near the bottom. 

Alexis fans her dress out as she sits down, smoothing it down once she’s seated. “Oh, there’s Patrick,” She says knocking her elbow into David then pointing to where she sees him fixing his shoes against the bench. 

David watches him and _fuck_ , he does look really good in his baseball uniform, with his little hat on and everything. Patrick stands back up straight and looks out into the bleachers. They make eye contact and Patrick waves at him, smile on his face. David waves back but so is Alexis and he’s hoping he was waving to him and not his sister. 

The game starts and this brunette girl sitting right below them keeps looking back at them. “Can I help you?” He asks her, tired of her constantly looking back at him.

She gives a wicked smile and says, “Uh, no.”

“Okay, so stop looking at me,” David tells her, looking her up and down. She’s wearing a flannel shirt open with a black tank top underneath, and jeans. She has a pretty face but he’s not interested. 

She smirks. “Who says I was looking at you?” She challenges.

“Um, me, you haven’t stopped looking back at us since we sat down. Is there a problem?” He asks her. 

“David, don’t be rude,” Alexis chimes in, swatting her hand against his arm. “Hi,” She looks to the girl and extends her hand. “I’m Alexis, and this is my brother, David.”

The girl shakes Alexis’s hand and says, “Stevie, this is Mutt,” she points to the guy sitting next to her. 

“Hey,” Mutt says nodding his head at them. 

Alexis smiles at him, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Hi,” She says with a flirty wave.

David rolls his eyes at her and catches the snicker from Stevie who says, “I was just curious as to why you two were here. You don’t go to our school.”

“Obviously,” David laughs. “Um, I’m friends with Patrick,” He tells her not wanting to say that he’s actually being tutored by him. 

“Really?” Stevie asks, shock in her tone.

“Is that shocking to you?” David asks, shaking his head. _What is with this chick_.

“Actually yeah,” Stevie says. She stands and moves to sit next to David on his other side. Alexis takes the opportunity to take Stevie’s spot next to Mutt. 

David flips his hands up before dropping them back onto his lap. _What is happening right now?_ He thinks. He turns to look at Stevie and asks, “Why?”

“Patrick’s a jock and you’re -” She starts to say and sees the look David’s giving her, testing her. “Not…” She finishes with. 

“Hmm, well obviously,” He says before groaning. “Fine, he’s tutoring me in math but we have become friends or he wouldn’t have invited me to his game.”

Stevie’s nodding her head, small smile in place. “Okay,” She says simply. 

They turn their attention to the game and are quiet for a while just watching. “I don’t get this game,” David says.

“It’s actually pretty simple,” Stevie says before she starts explaining the rules to David. He listens but he doesn’t really care what she’s saying. He decides he likes her - she’s sarcastic and kind of rude, she’s just his kind of person. 

“Are you guys coming to the party after this?” Stevie asks David after a while of watching the game. 

“Yes,” He tells her. A loud clapping and cheering coming from the bottom of the bleachers tears David’s eyes down there. He sees two girls standing and chanting as others also clap. _I guess someone got a goal? A point? Whatever_ , David thinks. 

Stevie follows his eyeline and says, “That’s Rachel and Twyla. They’re always at these games being the loudest ones. Makes sense though since Rachel’s Patrick’s girlfriend and Twyla has a huge crush on Ted.” David doesn’t hear much of what she says after _Rachel_ . He figured he’d meet her tonight but actually seeing who she is from a far, cheering Patrick - _her boyfriend_ on, just hit him right in the gut. She’s pretty with her long red hair and bright smile. 

The game is done and it seems like Patrick’s team won because everyone in this section is standing and cheering. David also stands and claps, looking out onto the field. His eye catches Patrick whos grinning and being clapped on the back by other players. 

Everyone starts to filter out and Alexis looks back at David. “I’m gonna head to the party with Mutt, I’ll see you there, k?” She tells him.

David’s just about to argue about how he’s supposed to get there when Stevie turns to him and says, “You can ride with me.”

“Okay,” He says simply, grateful he has _someone_ looking out for him. 

The four of them make their way down the bleachers to head to the parking lot when they pass by the team making their way out as well. David waves at Patrick when their eyes meet again, he’s standing with his girlfriend so he doesn’t bother going over there. Instead, he continues to follow Stevie towards the parking lot. He’ll catch up with Patrick at the party… he hopes. 

PATRICK

Before the game, Patrick felt pretty distracted. He couldn’t stop looking out at the bleachers to see if David had come or not. They hadn’t spoken since their lesson on Wednesday when he asked him to come. He said he would but he didn’t know if he bailed or something else came up. He really hoped not. Finally, he saw him sitting down high up in the bleachers with Alexis. He caught David’s eye and waved at him. David and Alexis both waved back and he saw the look David gave his sister. He smiled at that. Now, he could concentrate on winning their first game. 

The game went amazing, they won! Patrick can’t wait to change out of his uniform and into some regular clothes so he can get to the party and hopefully hang out with David some. As he gathers his things, Rachel and Twyla head over to him. Twyla moves to talk to Ted whos near him, and Rachel flings her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. 

“You did amazing, babe!” Rachel tells him, pulling away. 

“Thanks,” He says smiling at her. He sees David walk by them, waving at him slightly before continuing on towards the parking lot with Stevie and Alexis and Mutt in front of them. _Huh,_ Patrick couldn’t help but think. “I’m gonna go change,” He tells Rachel before making his way inside with the other members of the team. 

When he gets back outside he sees Rachel talking to his parents, he barely even registered that they were at the game. “Hey, guys,” He says coming up to them. His mom pulls him into a hug then his dad.

“You were amazing out there,” Clint tells him. 

His mom nods, “Yes, you were. We’re so proud of you, my sweet boy.”

“Thanks,” He says with a smile. 

“I was just telling them about the party,” Rachel tells him. 

“You can go, just don’t be home past curfew,” Clint tells him.

“Of course,” Patrick agrees. He gives them each another hug before he and Rachel are off to the party.

He finally gets to the party and it’s in full swing. Shawn, who’s on the team and throwing this party left right after the game, opting to change at home and getting the party started. 

Patrick’s walking in with Rachel clinging to his arm and Twyla and Ted trailing behind them. Twyla spots someone and grabs Rachel bringing her with her. Patrick shouldn’t feel grateful for that but he does. He claps Ted on the shoulder as he siddles up next to him and they head into the kitchen for a beer. 

They’re directed out back where there’s a keg so they head there. Patrick spots David sitting with Stevie against the railing on the porch. “Hey, you mind getting me a beer? I see someone I need to say hi to,” Patrick asks Ted.

“Sure, bud,” Ted says with a smile before heading off for the keg. 

Patrick walks over to the pair and sees the way David is looking at him over the rim of his solo cup. He gets those butterflies inside of him at that look. “Hey, you made it,” Patrick says to him. 

“I did,” David says. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Patrick says again with a small smile to match David’s. He looks to Stevie who’s watching them. “Hey, Stevie.” They don’t really talk much, she’s not friends with anyone he’s friends with. 

“Oh hi,” She says to him. Ted walks over to them, handing Patrick his beer. “Hey, Stevie,” He says. 

She just smiles at him. Patrick says, “Ted, this is David. David, this is Ted.”

“Hi,” David says. “Great game, by the way, you won.”

Patrick chuckles. He knows David knows nothing about sports but it makes it all the better that he came and actually watched it to know that they won. “Thanks, bud,” Ted tells him. 

“There you are, David!” Alexis says as she exits the house, making her way towards them. She goes to lean against the railing on David’s other side, moving through Patrick and Ted to do so. “Oh, hi, Patrick, great game,” She says when she notices who she pushed through.

“Thanks, Alexis,” Patrick tells her. He feels Ted smack his arm and looks into his eyes, he almost laughs at the expression he sees. “Oh, Alexis this is Ted, he was also playing tonight. Ted, this is David’s sister, Alexis.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” Ted says with a sweet smile.

Alexis extends her hand and Ted takes it, shaking it awkwardly. “You too,” She says before pulling her hand back. She takes David’s cup and sips on it. David groans and Patrick can’t help but chuckle. 

“David, you wanna go get a drink?” He asks him when Alexis doesn’t move to give his cup back.

“Yes,” David says, moving instantly to follow him. 

DAVID

David gives an apologetic look to Stevie before following Patrick towards the keg down in the grass. Patrick takes another cup and fills it before handing it over to David. He clinks his solo cup to his before they both take a sip. 

“How’d you like the game?” Patrick asks him.

“Um, I don’t really know anything about sports,” David tells him. “But I met Stevie who tried explaining it to me. I honestly couldn’t really register what she was saying though.” 

Patrick laughs and says, “Maybe I can teach you, you seem to respond well to my style of teaching.”

 _Is he flirting with me? That sounds a lot like a come on_ , David thinks. He pushes the thought aside and asks, “Does that mean I’m invited back to watch more games?”

Patrick looks up at him through his lashes and David’s breath hitches. _That look_ , it does things to David and he tries to push that down. “If you’d like to, yeah,” Patrick tells him.

David’s mouth twists to the side, trying not to grin. He says, “I did enjoy seeing you in your little baseball outfit so I wouldn’t mind watching more of your games.”

David sees Patrick blush and he feels instantly proud that he made that happen. Patrick’s about to say something when Rachel comes bounding over to them, arm instantly entwined with Patrick’s as she lifts up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Hi, been looking for you,” She tells him before looking at David. 

Patrick seems to snap out of his little daze he was in because he says, “Oh, um, Rachel this is my friend David. David this is Rachel.”

“His girlfriend,” She supplies as she outstretches her hand. David doesn’t miss the way Rachel looks him up and down.

He shakes her hand and says, “It’s nice to meet you, Rachel.” The three of them stand there awkwardly before David decides he needs out. “If you’ll excuse me,” He says before bolting. 

David makes his way inside when he doesn’t spot Stevie or Alexis outside anymore. He finds them in the kitchen, thankfully, they’re sitting on the counter and talking to Mutt. 

“David!” Stevie cheers when she spots him making his way over to them.

“Hi,” He says, as he looks around. He wonders how much longer they have to stay. Meeting Rachel really set him off and he just really wants to leave now.

Stevie seems to pick up on his mood change and is hoping off the counter. “We were about to hotbox the bathroom, wanna join?” She asks him.

“Obviously,” He says with a flip of his hand. 

Stevie grins at him, and soon the four of them plus a girl named Twyla and a guy named Jack are joining them in the large bathroom. Jack, he learns is Patrick’s cousin and was also in the game tonight, turns on the shower to the hottest, letting the room steam up before he and Mutt both light up a joint each. 

They pass their joints in opposite directions, everyone in a circle. David’s standing next to Stevie and Jack. He looks to the guy next to him and can see the slight resemblance to Patrick. 

“So who are you guys?” Jack asks them suddenly, looking between David and Alexis who’s standing on his other side. 

“Patrick invited me and I brought my sister,” David answers. 

“Yeah, he’s been tutoring David in math,” Alexis chimes in.

David _hates_ her sometimes. “We’re friends,” He says instead.

“Cool,” Jack says simply. “My cousin’s a smart little fucker,” He adds, making himself laugh then cough on his puff. 

“Yeah,” David says, accepting the joint from Jack. 

The six of them make their way out of the bathroom, steam following them out. Some people look at them but nobody seems to care. A few others go in after them, probably to do the same thing. 

Stevie loops her arm with David’s and says, “I’m so high,” before giggling like crazy, making David laugh as well.

David says, “I’m thirsty as fuck, let’s get a drink,” as he pulls her along to the kitchen. 

They grab a couple water bottles from the fridge, gulping down half the bottle in one go, before discarding the bottles. They lean against the counter and look at each other, bursting out laughing instantly.

“What are you two idiots laughing about?” Mutt asks but he has his own goofy smile on his face, eyes glazed over.

They look to each other and David says, “I don’t know,” making the three of them laugh. Mutt leaves them and David asks Stevie, “What’s his deal?”

“What do you mean? He’s cool,” She says with a shrug.

“He’s been flirting with my sister all night, just wondering,” He says with his own shrug. He knows he has no need to be worried because Alexis dates losers all the time but he can’t help but worry about her. She’s sixteen, she’s his younger sister, he feels this innate need to protect her, has since he can remember. 

“Mutt’s a good guy,” Stevie tells him.

David gives her a look and asks, “Have you two ever?” with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

Stevie groans. “Ew, no, we’re _just_ friends,” She tells him. 

“Okay,” He says simply. 

“What’s your deal with _Patrick_?” She asks. He doesn’t like the way she said his name.

“Nothing, we’re friends,” David says but doesn’t meet her eye. 

He sees Patrick making his way into the kitchen and Stevie nudges him with her elbow, “Sureeee,” She says quietly before saying, “Hi, _Patrick_.”

David rolls his eyes at her and smiles at Patrick. “Hi,” Patrick says looking between them. He has a small smile on his lips as he looks into their eyes. “You guys hotbox the bathroom?”

“Noooo,” Stevie says, shaking her head. 

“Maybe,” David says, mouth twisting to the side at the look Patrick gives him. 

“I’m gonna go. David, don’t leave without saying bye, okay?” She says and he nods at her before she leaves. 

“Are you leaving soon?” Patrick asks him when they’re alone. 

David sees the look in Patrick’s eye, a look that says don’t leave. He shakes his head, “No, not yet,” He tells him. 

“Good,” Patrick says with a smile. David smiles back, he loves when it’s just the two of them, he forgets anything else. That is until he sees a certain redhead enter the house from outside. 

Patrick looks back at what David’s eyes have landed on and looks back to David quickly. “Wanna go somewhere else and talk?” He asks him.

David’s shocked but nods, “Okay,” he says simply, a small smile on his lips when he sees Patrick smile. Patrick nods his head to the side indicating for David to follow him. They head towards the living room where Jack calls them over, “David! Patrick!”

They go towards him and sit on the sofa, there’s just enough room for both of them. Sitting so close on the sofa, David can feel Patrick’s leg pressed against his. Jack starts talking about the game but thankfully his attention is directed at some of the other guys. David doesn’t want to talk about baseball. 

Patrick turns to look at David and says, “I’m really glad you came, David.”

David twists his mouth to the side and says, “So am I.” 

“I’d like to hang out more, if - if that’s something you’d like,” Patrick stutters out.

David can’t help but smile at him. “I’d love to,” He tells him. 

Suddenly, Rachel is sitting on Patrick’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck. David tries hard not to groan but he feels it slip out of his mouth. He blames it on being high and not from all the disappointment he feels to see her sitting on Patrick’s lap. “Pattycakes,” She murmurs and David feels another groan escape. 

He stands, needing out of there. “Um, I’ll see you tomorrow,” He says to Patrick before leaving the room. He finds Alexis talking to that Ted guy again and goes to her. “Are you ready to leave?” He asks her. 

“Um, no, David, I’m busy talking to Ted,” She says putting her hand on Ted’s arm.

David groans. “I’m taking a selfish,” He says in a harsh whisper to her.

Alexis groans, “Ugh, no, David, you took one last time.”

“Incorrect. You took one when I had to cover for you when you left school to go to Johannasburgh and didn’t come home for two weeks,” He reminds her. 

Alexis’s eyes go wide and she says, “I forgot about that. Okay, fine.” 

David sighs in relief and tells her, “I’m going to say bye to Stevie and call Renault, I’ll meet you out front in five, okay?”

“Okay, David,” She says, annoyed. He hears her turn to Ted and apologize for him, he just rolls his eyes and makes his way through the house to find Stevie.

He finally finds her outside near the keg about to do a keg stand. “Stevie!” He calls to her before two guys are about to pick her up to hold her upside down.

“Oh wait a second guys,” She tells the guys and turns to David when he approaches. “Are you leaving?” She asks him.

“Yeah, I am,” He says. 

“Give me your number, we need to hang out again,” She tells him. 

“Agreed,” He says. “Um where do I give you my number?”

She looks around and doesn’t come up with an answer making David laugh. He pulls out his cell phone and says, “Give me your number and I’ll call you.”

She verbally tells him her number where he types it into his phone before they hug briefly and he’s heading around the house to meet Alexis in front where he calls Renault who will be there to pick them up in a few minutes.

PATRICK

Patrick makes it out front just in time to see David and Alexis getting into the black escalade David arrives home in on Wednesdays. David gets in after Alexis but he looks back and catches Patrick’s eye. Patrick waves at him and he sees David give him a short wave back before closing the door behind him and the car drives off. 

_Dammit, this is not how I wanted this night to go_ , Patrick thinks. Rachel comes out of the house then asking him to take her home. He goes back inside to grab his things before they walk home. She’s drunk and it’s getting him more annoyed to have to basically carry her home. This _really_ isn’t how he wanted this night to go.

Patrick finally gets home, trying not to be loud since his parents are asleep, or so he thought. “You’re past curfew,” His dad says, making Patrick jump. He was in the kitchen getting some water. 

“Sorry, dad. Rachel got a little too tipsy so I brought her home and it just took longer since she was barely walking on her own,” He tells the truth. He doesn’t like to hold anything back from his parents, he doesn’t see the point in lying to them.

“There was drinking happening at this party?” Clint asks sternly.

“Not much, Rachel only had a couple of beers but she’s so small it hit her fast,” Patrick tells him. 

“She’s lucky to have you looking out for her,” Clint says. 

Patrick nods and says, “I’m beat, I’m gonna go to bed.”

Clint nods and they both head up to their rooms, saying goodnight before disappearing behind their respective closed doors. 

Patrick strips down to his boxers, too lazy to put pajamas on, and crawls into bed. He groans to himself wishing the night had gone differently. The game was amazing, but the party… he wished he got more time with David. He didn’t like the looks he saw on David’s face whenever Rachel was around but he also kind of did? Did that mean David was jealous? Jealous that he’s with Rachel? He needed to figure it out.

Patrick has a lot to figure out. 


	7. Things I know / Things I don’t know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick both have this aching sense of dread about their lesson following the party the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well. Sorry this one isn't long. I worked on it quickly last night, didn't have the time I wish I had, but I wanted to post today and not delay so it is what it is. 
> 
> I hope you like it anyway 💖

DAVID

Waking up, David, groans deeply, keeping his eyes closed. Every Sunday since his father hired Patrick, he's been excited to wake up on Sunday mornings knowing a few short hours later he would be sitting next to Patrick. He would be seeing him smile. _That smile,_ he can't help but think. Groaning again, he slowly opens his eyes, flopping his arms down on the mattress at his sides. 

David heaves himself out of bed, slowly making his way through his routine - relieve his bowels, take a shower, get dressed, do his new skin care regimen, and let his hair air dry while he goes downstairs to eat whatever Adelina made for him. 

He’s reluctant to see Patrick today because of last night. He had fun when it was just the two of them until the actual physical presence of Patrick’s girlfriend - _Rachel_ \- was there, thrusting reality down upon him. David hates what’s happening. Why does he have to crush on a straight guy? 

He eats but he wishes he doesn’t as he heads back upstairs until Patrick gets here. He takes his journal out and writes in it. He writes about the party, his feelings about Patrick and Rachel, how he wishes he didn’t like him so much, how much he enjoyed seeing Patrick in his own element, how he’s glad he met other people and might have made a genuine friend. He writes and writes until his wrist hurts and he has nothing left to write.

He sits there thinking about how this lesson will go. Will Patrick act any differently towards him? Should David say anything about how he left so abruptly? Does he just act like everything’s the same and they’re all good? He has no idea how to go about this. He’s never liked someone so much before and knows that it can’t be anything more than what it is.

David doesn’t realize the time until there’s a knock at his door. 

PATRICK

Patrick’s a wreck. He tossed and turned all night long, barely getting any sleep at all. He’s never been in a situation like this before where all he could think about is one person. Thinking about their actions the night before and the things they said. Wondering what they were thinking and why they seemed upset. Patrick thought that he made a realization that David might have a crush on him but as he wakes up - too damn early in the morning to help his dad with the farm - those concrete thoughts he had aren’t there. Instead, it’s all the same jumbled mess from before. Wondering and thinking. Not knowing anything for sure. 

He lets out a deep groan as he gets out of bed to get ready to get on the farm. He knows he won’t be much help but he still goes out there. 

Patrick was distracted, unfocused, and just messy on the farm that his dad just told him to head inside. He goes to take a shower and is forced to eat by his mom before he goes back to his room, still having time before the lesson today. _The lesson_. Patrick’s been excited for Sunday’s and Wednesday’s since meeting David but today feels off - different, and he doesn’t know what to expect when he gets there. He doesn’t know if he should bring up anything like how he seemed upset when he left or if he should act like nothing is off even though it feels like it and just get right into the lesson. Nothing is making sense to him anymore and it’s the most frustrated Patrick’s ever felt in his life. 

He wishes he could have just gone hiking this morning instead. He loves to hike, he always feels so good after a hike. The fresh, clean air, the early morning light, the gentle breeze, the birds chirping. Life is good up on that trail. Patrick always feels calm, safe, more at ease on hikes. 

Right now, Patrick doesn’t feel any of those feelings and it’s really messing with him. He knows that he doesn’t want things to be awkward with David. He likes David, he wants to be his friend. At least, that’s all he thinks he wants from David. That dream from the other night and the near constant thoughts of the other boy make him think that maybe his feelings for David aren’t just friendship level feelings. He knows that when he’s with David, things seem good, he’s happy, laughing, he feels _safe_. Much like he feels during his hikes. He’s never felt like that with another person before. 

The alarm that he set on his clock radio rings, a reminder to get going or he will be late for his lesson, breaks him out of his thoughts, out of his feelings, and to his feet. He grabs his things before heading out the door and setting off on his bike over to the Rose estate. 

As he bikes over there, Patrick decides to just not bring anything up, just ask him if he had fun and then just move onto the lesson. He still has so many things to figure out and he knows that he can’t do that if he complicates things with David before knowing how he even feels. 

He leaves his bike on the side near the steps like he usually does before walking up the stairs to the door and ringing the bell. Adelina answers with a smile on her face. “Ah, Mr. Patrick, come in,” She says, standing aside to let him inside, closing the door behind him.

“How are you, Adelina?” He asks her once inside.

“Good, thank you, Mr. David is upstairs, I will go get him,” She tells him. 

“Um,” He says quickly, a hand out to stop her. “I can go get him,” He offers.

“Okay,” She says. She points up the grand staircase and reminds him which way to turn before reaching his room. 

Patrick knocks on the door and hears David say, “Yeah?”

He opens the door and looks inside, staying in the doorframe. “Hi, David,” He says looking at the other boy sitting on his bed, back against his headboard, and a small book by his side.

“Oh, hi,” He says, grabbing the book and standing. “I thought you were Adelina,” He adds as he puts the book inside his bedside drawer before walking to his desk to grab his things for the lesson. 

“Yeah, sorry, um, I told her I’d come get you,” He tells him, rubbing at the back of his neck, feeling really nervous. 

“Okay,” David says simply. “Ready.” Now standing in front of him with his things. Patrick realizes he should move so he steps aside and follows David as he leads them back downstairs to the dining room.

They’re quiet on the walk and once seated with everything out on the table before them, Patrick asks, “Did you have fun last night?”

David smiles at him but it feels off, it’s not the smile he’s grown used to seeing, one that instantly makes him happy. No, this one he doesn’t like. It feels fake. “Yeah, it was great, thanks for inviting me,” David tells him. 

Patrick’s looking at him intently, nodding his head. He doesn’t know why David’s lying to him and he doesn’t like it. “You seemed to hit it off with Stevie,” He says, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

David smiles and it’s closer to the one he likes. He says, “I did.” They’re looking at each other, not breaking eye contact. Patrick feels all those feelings rush to the surface again but then David shifts his eyes to the papers in front of them and picks up his math test that he got back on Friday. “Um, we should,” He says as he slides it over to him. 

“Yeah, okay,” Patrick says, taking the test and telling David to redo the ones he got wrong before they go over why he had gotten them wrong to begin with. 

The entire lesson, Patrick realizes how much further David is sitting from him than he usually does and he hates every minute of it.

DAVID

This lesson is brutal. He can’t stop liking Patrick because he knows that he shouldn’t like him, and sitting near him, talking to him, hearing him chuckle when he says something to make him chuckle, smelling his scent, feeling the brush of his finger against his when he passes a paper to him, just being _near_ him is killing him. He wants so badly to not like Patrick. Not liking him would make _all of this_ so much easier for him. He thought that knowing Patrick isn’t into him would be enough to make his stupid crush go away but it hasn’t. In the back of his mind, this little voice tells him that if Patrick truly wasn’t into him the way he thinks he is then he would stop liking him. That voice is loud and shows him signs that maybe, just _maybe_ , Patrick might also be crushing on him too but doesn’t know it yet or maybe he does and he doesn’t know what to do. 

He always shakes those thoughts away because there is no way that Patrick would be into him when he has such a pretty girlfriend like Rachel, who he’s known almost his whole life. The way he catches him looking at him though and all these little things make him hope that the voice in the back of his mind is right but he knows deep down it isn’t and all it’s going to do is making him feel even worse. 

The lesson ends and David feels awkward again. Now that there’s no work to keep their minds occupied, he doesn’t know what to do or say. He doesn’t have to think of it for long because Patrick says, “So I got the impression that you were upset last night before you left. Um, I don’t know if it has anything to do with me or - I don’t know, I just wanted to make sure that we - that we’re okay?” He looks nervous, he’s rubbing at the back of his neck and avoiding making eye contact.

David wants to smile because of how cute Patrick looks but he suppresses that. Instead he tells a half lie, “No, I think I was just really high.” The rest is all true, “Um, if you couldn’t already tell, I kind of have problems with anxiety so I just felt kind of panicky and needed to get home.”

Patrick looks relieved, sort of. He’s nodding his head and says, “I’m sorry about that. Is there something I could do next time so you don’t have to leave?”

David smiles this time because how could he not? He wishes he could tell him the reason he felt so panicky was because Rachel was all over him and he couldn’t just sit there and watch but that is not a good look so he says, “No, it’s fine, you don’t need to worry about that,” thinking about how Patrick said _next time_.

Patrick nods his head once and he’s not sure what crosses his eyes but he’s almost certain it’s disappointment but why would Patrick be disappointed? He says, “I should probably go,” as he stands up, making sure he has everything packed in his bag. 

“Okay,” David says, standing to walk him out. 

They’re quiet the whole walk to the front door. David opens it and they both step outside, David standing there and Patrick going down to his bike. He looks up at David and opens his mouth but then quickly shuts it. He looks like he wants to say something but what comes out is, “I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

David nods, sad that that’s all he said. “Yeah, um, goodbye, Patrick,” He says.

“Goodbye, David,” Patrick says as he gets onto his bike then rides off. He does look back briefly before he rides faster down the pathway to the gate where someone will let him out. 

David goes back inside, grabs his things from the dining room then heads up to his room. Alexis comes in shortly after, plopping down onto his bed, her right leg crossing over her left, dress fanned out around her. “Can I help you?” He asks her, annoyed.

“Just checking in,” She says but won’t stop looking at him so intently, it’s creeping him out.

“I’m fine,” He tells her.

Alexis scoffs. “David, if you were fine you wouldn’t have called a selfish yesterday. You still didn’t even tell me _why_ you called a selfish,” She tells him.

“Since when do we have to explain our selfish?” He asks. He’s never once questioned when she claimed a selfish. She shouldn’t be asking him to explain anything. That’s the point of ‘taking a selfish’. 

“Fine, you’re right,” She says, giving up faster than he expected. 

David, sitting at his desk, takes what he needs to roll a joint, big enough to share. She hasn’t moved from his bed and when he finishes rolling they silently head outside and sit on his balcony and pass the joint between them. She only takes a few puffs, telling him that Stavros is coming to pick her up soon and doesn’t want to be too high for whatever adventure they’re off to next.

David only half hears what she says, too wrapped up in his own shit to handle her shit too. Life is so easy for Alexis, he just wishes that for once, his life could be just as easy as hers is.

PATRICK

Sitting on his bed after that lesson with David, Patrick really wishes he could talk to someone about all that he’s thinking, all that he’s feeling. He can’t talk to his parents, he can’t talk to his best friend who is also his girlfriend, he can’t talk to his cousin - he doesn’t know who he could talk to. He wishes he had a best friend, different from his girlfriend, where he could talk things out in a judgement free zone, someone to hear him out, and maybe help him understand what the actual fuck is going on in his life. 

He flips a page in his notebook, the one he creates worksheets for his lessons with David, and writes at the top of the page: Things I know / Things I don’t know. Creating lists, pros and cons, things like that always seem to soothe Patrick so he gives it a try with what’s in his head now.

Things I know:

  * Best friend / girlfriend - Rachel

  * David - want to spend more time with 




Things I don’t know:

  * If I’m in love with Rachel

  * What I’m feeling for David - is it just friendship? Is it something more?




He looks at the two bullet points under each and sighs. This isn’t helping at all. He shuts the book, changes into sweatpants, a t-shirt and a zip up sweater, and packs essentials into his bag before heading downstairs. He tells his parents he’s going on a quick hike before dinner and leaves, riding on his bike to the familiar trail. He locks his bike into one of the spots for parking, thankfully there are no cars right now so the trail should be empty. He makes his way through the path, taking in the sight, breathing in the air, and enjoying the sunshine. His mind is usually clear throughout his hike but today is different. 

Today, he can’t stop thinking about David and what he’s feeling inside when he thinks of him. Patrick gets to the top of his trail, he sits on a rock overlooking the spectacular view ahead of him. He’s thinking about this boy who came into his life and now all he can do is think of him and wish for the days he gets to see him to come faster.

  
At the top of that trail he’s hiked many times before, Patrick realizes that he has feelings for David that go beyond just wanting to be his friend. He doesn't know what he’s going to do with that information but he does know that he wants - he _needs_ to spend more time with David to figure out if what he is feeling is real and that he’s not alone in feeling this way.


	8. David promised me fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick wants to spend more time with David.  
> David is trying to spend less time with Patrick.  
> Who gets their way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Another name drop in this chapter, it's been fun delving into their younger lives. I hope you like this chapter! 💖

PATRICK

All throughout his Monday, Patrick could only think of what he realized the day before. He likes David. He knows he has an attraction to him, and he knows that all of this is _so_ new that he doesn’t know what to do next. He wants to spend more time with David, see if what he thinks he’s feelings are real. The only thing he does know for sure is that Rachel is his girlfriend and he doesn’t want to do anything to hurt her. Could he start to find out about his feelings for David while still being Rachel’s boyfriend? Would he be hurting her without her knowing? Was this all fair to David if he does actually like him back? _What do I do_? He thinks to himself.

The school day goes by and Patrick doesn’t know a thing - what he learned that day in his classes, what to do about Rachel and David, none of it. He knows he needs to get to his volunteering so he meets up with Ted to head there together. 

He wishes he could talk to Ted - anyone really. It all feels like too much inside of him but he doesn’t even know anything himself, how would he even explain it all? 

So he doesn’t. He listens to Ted instead, how he can’t stop thinking about Alexis. 

Wait. He’s talking about Alexis. 

“I just wish I got her number,” Ted says.

“I tutor her brother, David,” Patrick finds himself saying.

Ted looks over to him in shock then realization. “Oh my God, I forgot,” He says before another thought occurs. “Could you ask about me? If she’s interested.”

“What if we hang out on Friday night? I could ask David to come out with us and to bring Alexis, we could do like a group thing so you could see her again,” Patrick tells him. Ted wants to see Alexis again and he wants to spend more time with David to figure out if what he’s feeling for the other boy is real.

“You’re a genius,” Ted says as he claps him on the shoulder. “So just us four or you gonna bring Rachel?”

His excitement for the night faded at the mention of his current girlfriend and best friend. Patrick instantly feels like shit. He knows he can’t say no and that he shouldn’t want to but he was determined to make this work. “Let me talk to David on Wednesday to see if they would even want to do something then we’ll see what the plan is,” Patrick tells him.

“Sounds good,” Ted says. 

Patrick feels good about this. He needs to figure out what’s going on with him and his feelings for David. He also needs to figure out how he really feels about Rachel. He does know that he wants to spend more time with David and this is a great way to ask him to do just that. 

DAVID

David makes a promise to himself to stop liking Patrick as more than what he is - his tutor and maybe friend. He likes Patrick and that’s the problem - he likes him too much and he can’t have him. He’s already dating _Rachel_ , who’s pretty and petite, probably smart and funny and perfect for Patrick. They make sense. Not him and Patrick. There’s no way he’s even interested in him. David knows he needs to stop these fantasies of them together because it’s never going to happen.

That is until Wednesday’s lesson. His car pulls up to the house and there he is, waiting by his bike like he is every Wednesday. He couldn’t help but smile upon seeing him but he schools his emotions before getting out of the car. 

David walks towards him and says, “Hi.”

“Hi, David,” Patrick says with a smile. David loves the way he says his name.

David nods his head towards the door so he leads them inside. He greets Adelina when they pass her in the kitchen, she asks them if they want a snack and of course, David wants a snack.

They’re quiet until they’re sitting at the table with all the math books and other assortments of homework in front of them. David looks to Patrick who looks nervous for some reason. 

“You okay?” He asks.

“Hmm?” Patrick hums looking over at David. They’re back to sitting next to each other but still not that close. “I’m fine, sorry. Um, should we start?” 

“Yeah,” David says simply.

The lesson goes by in a flash, they don’t stop to talk or _anything_ and David feels proud of himself for keeping it professional. Then Alexis walks in. He can’t help but groan.

“Hey, Patrick,” She says before addressing David, “David, I’m looking for my gold arm bracelet thing, have you seen it?” 

“No,” He says simply, annoyed. 

“Ugh! I can’t find it anywhere,” She says, flopping her arms down in that t-rex way she does. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” He tells her. 

She groans again. Patrick speaks, “Oh Alexis, um, my friend Ted you met at the party,” he sees the look on her face and adds, “He was on the baseball team.”

She still looks confused, David groans and says, “The one that made a lot of bad puns.”

Realization dawns before she says, “Rude, David, he was sweet.” She looks to Patrick and asks, “What about him?”

“He’d like to see you again if you would be interested,” Patrick tells her. David watches the interaction and can’t help but feel more of this pull to Patrick, especially since it means Patrick definitely isn’t into his sister. _He still has Rachel though_ , His mind tells him. 

“Yeah, totally,” She says. “I’m actually going to New York tomorrow morning, that’s why I really wanted that bracelet. I’ll be back Saturday and supposed to go to a friend’s party. Why don’t you both come to that. I could still go to my friend's party and see your friend. That works so much better.” David rolls his eyes.

“Me too?” Patrick asks, blinking. Caught off guard it seems by her request for him to also be there. 

“Yeah, you could hang out with David,” She tells him.

David’s eyes snap to his sister. “I wasn’t coming to that,” He tells her.

“Please, like you had anything else to do,” She says. “You’re coming. Now, I have to go finish packing.”

“Um, what about school?” He asks her before she leaves.

“David, I have a photoshoot with Nigel Barker. He’s going to be on this new modelling show. This is huge,” She tells him, giving him a look before sauntering off leaving him and Patrick alone again but this time without math homework to do.

“I’m sorry about her, um, I’m sure your friend would still go even if you didn’t come -” David starts to say.

“I’d like to come,” Patrick interrupts him. “Um, you’ll be there, and we can hang out.” 

David smiles at him and nods. “Okay, I guess you guys can come here first and we’ll all go together,” He tells him.

“You have my number, call me with details,” Patrick tells him. 

David feels a heat rush through him, he thinks it’s because of the tone of Patrick’s voice but he knows this is all such a bad idea. He still finds himself saying, “Definitely.” 

“Walk me out?” Patrick asks as he gathers up his things. 

David nods. “Mhm,” He mumbles. 

ALEXIS

David was literally no help in the search for her gold bracelet. She gets upstairs and lingers near David’s door. She knows he’d kill her for going in without him allowing it but she also knows she was wearing it Sunday when they smoked on his balcony and she really wants to bring it to New York.

She opens his door and goes straight for the balcony. She finds it on the ground next to the chair she was sitting on. “I knew it,” She says, picking it up. She goes back inside and closes the doors. 

Alexis sees something poking out from under David’s pillow. She walks over and takes it out. It’s a journal. She opens it up and starts reading some of it, not a lot because if he catches her in here reading his journal he would kill her. She puts it back under his pillow and leaves the room without a trace but with more information than when she entered.

DAVID

He doesn’t believe too much in signs and all that kind of stuff but he just made this promise to stop liking Patrick which means spend less time with him and now he’s going to a party with him on Saturday. He knows that’s _not_ what this is. It’s just Alexis being _Alexis_ , forcing him to go to a party, like she does every week. This time with Patrick.

These next few days leading up are going to suck.

David decides to call up Stevie and see if he could hang out with her either tomorrow or Friday, try to speed the next couple days up. The sooner Saturday comes, the faster he can see Patrick. No wait. The faster the night will be done and he can go back to pretending like he’s trying to not like Patrick. 

Stevie picks up after the fourth ring. “Hello?”

“Hi, it’s David,” He says.

“Oh hi,” She says. “What’s up?”

“You want to hang out this week?” David asks her right away, no use going around the reason why he called. 

“I’m free tomorrow. Meet me at my school,” She tells him.

He wasn’t expecting that location but whatever, she wants to hang out, this is good. _You need a real friend, and this girl is nothing if not real_ , His mind tells him. So he says, “Okay.”

She tells him to meet her by the bleachers when he finishes school. They say goodbye and David finds himself smiling. Stevie is cool. He definitely needs a friend and maybe someone he can talk to about Patrick, someone who knows him - well, sort of, and someone that isn’t his therapist or his journal. 

*

The next day, when David finishes school he has Renault drive him to the high school, the same one he saw Patrick’s baseball game. As he walks towards the bleachers, he spots Stevie and waves at her.

“Hey,” She says with a nod of her head. 

“Hi, so why are we hanging out here?” He asks her.

She starts walking and looks back at him, saying, “Oh, I was thinking we could get high and watch the baseball team practice.” 

David looks above her head to see the baseball team practicing. He reluctantly follows Stevie under the bleachers where she disappeared to. She sits on the ground and he looks at her like she’s insane. She pats the grass next to her. 

“Ugh,” He groans as he sits down next to her. He can see the team through the bleachers practicing. 

David looks over at Stevie who’s rolling them a joint. “Won’t you get in trouble with the coach or something?” He asks her. 

She looks at him and rolls her eyes. “It’s after school hours, I’m not his student, he doesn’t give a shit. Trust me, I do this all the time,” She reassures him. 

“How come? Your boyfriend on the team or something?” He asks her, suddenly really curious if she was dating someone. 

Stevie snorts. “Yeah, definitely not. I just like to watch, get high, and chill out a bit before having to go home,” She tells him with a shrug.

He nods, understanding, sometimes he really hates being home, just reminds him of how big and empty the house is. Other times, all he wishes is to be home in his room, drawing. Stevie sparks the joint, taking a couple puffs before passing it to David. He doesn’t usually smoke during the week but he figures there’s no harm since they’re just hanging out under the bleachers and Renault was told to wait in the parking lot. 

David spots Patrick going over to the dugouts. He picks up his water bottle and takes a long gulp before putting it back down. “You like him,” He hears from beside him.

He looks at Stevie and says, “What?”

“You _like_ him,” She says again, nodding her head to where Patrick is talking to the coach. 

David shakes his head looking away from Patrick to Stevie’s knowing eyes. “I can’t help it,” He admits before sighing deeply. She’s smirking when he looks back up at her from where he covered his face with his hands. “I wish I didn’t, trust me,” He adds.

She passes him back the joint, which he takes and takes a hit from. “I see it,” She says.

“See what?” He asks her with a flip of his hand. 

She plucks the joint from his fingers and takes a hit before flicking the roach aside. “The two of you together,” She says, letting out a billow of smoke. 

David scoffs. “Yeah right. He has a girlfriend,” He reminds her.

“So?” She asks.

“He’s not into me,” David says, shaking his head.

Stevie eyes him. “Are you sure?” She asks.

David looks away from her, not knowing how to answer that. He tells himself that Patrick wouldn’t be interested in him even if he was single so as to try to push these thoughts and feelings about him aside. He finds Patrick instantly, in his practice, and his heart kicks up a notch. He undeniably has feelings for Patrick but he can’t be certain of Patrick’s feelings nor does he want to let himself hope. He doesn’t want to get disappointed again. 

PATRICK

He could smell the weed before spotting figures under the bleachers. It was most likely Stevie, he’s seen her at previous practices, always under the bleachers with a joint. She was usually alone and today looks like there might be another person with her. 

He sees all black and his heartbeat speeds up. For a reason unknown to even him, he knows it’s David with Stevie. 

He has to focus on his practice though, hopefully they don’t leave during it. 

Practice ends and he still sees them under the bleachers so he heads over to them. Rachel isn’t here today, her and Twyla went shopping at the mall. 

When he approaches them he sees that he was right, it is David with Stevie. “Hi, thought that was you,” He says to him. 

“Hi,” David says looking up at him from where he’s sitting on the grass next to Stevie. His eyes are a bit glassy and he knows he partook in Stevie’s ritual. 

“Hi,” Stevie imitates, also looking at Patrick.

“Yeah, you guys are,” Patrick says, making Stevie snort/laugh and David giggle. 

When they stop laughing they exchange a look before both looking back up at Patrick. Stevie continues to look between them. “Good practice?” David asks him.

“Yeah, it was,” Patrick says.

“This is all so riveting but David promised me fries so shall we?” Stevie asks as she gets to her feet. 

David looks up at her before looking back to him. Before David could attempt to get up Patrick offers his hand. David takes it, eyes never leaving his as he helps him up. “Thanks,” He tells him. He turns to look at Stevie and says, “Yeah, let’s go.” 

They all walk out from under the bleachers and Patrick says to David, “It was nice seeing you. Have fun.”

“Thanks, oh um you too,” David says, shaking his head, making Patrick smile. 

“I’ll see you on Saturday,” Patrick adds with a small smile. “Stevie,” He says, nodding at her before he heads back to the dugouts for his stuff. 

He looks back and sees them walking out of the field towards the exit. David looks over his shoulder and catches his eye. He smiles at him before David turns his eyes back. 

Patrick feels good - seeing David, it makes him happy. He’s still unsure about how it makes him happy - is it friendship? Is it something more? The more time he spends with David, the more he hopes he’ll figure out. He’s excited and hopeful that Saturday will be a good night.

DAVID

“I never promised you fries,” David says as they walk towards the car. 

“No but I’m hungry and want fries,” She says with a shrug. “Plus I couldn’t take the two of you making googly eyes at each other. It was nauseating.”

David snaps his head to look at her. “What? We were not - I was not - he -” He stumbles out.

“Oh my God, did I break you?” She asks feigning shock.

“Shut up,” He says pushing her shoulder. They climb into the car and David says, “Renault, take us to Taco Bell, please.”

“Of course, Mr. David,” He says.

David looks to Stevie who’s giving him a look. “They have taco fries, you’ll love it,” He tells her.

“So what’s Saturday?” She asks him.

David groans. “At our tutoring lesson yesterday, he told Alexis how Ted wants to see her again so she invited them both to a party at her friend’s place and she’s forcing me to come too,” He explains.

“ _Forcing_ ,” Stevie teases. “Please, like you aren’t happy you get to spend a night with Patrick without his girlfriend around.” 

David gasps. “Incorrect,” He says. “That makes me sound so sleazy. I like Patrick but I don’t want to ruin his relationship.”

Stevie nods her head. “Patrick seemed excited for Saturday,” She tells him.

“I hate you,” He says, making her laugh. 

They eat shitty food and talk before they drop Stevie off at home. David doesn’t want to think about all the things Stevie told him today but he can’t help it. He pulls his journal out of his bedside table and sits on his bed. David writes out his feelings because he knows it’s the only thing going to help right now.


	9. What is your scene?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night's party proves to be more interesting than either David or Patrick thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter is longer than the others, I guess I had a lot to write for it ;p hehehe. I hope you're liking it so far. I'm kind of just writing as I go so I hope I'm doing it some justice. Thanks for continuing to support my writing by following along or for bookmarking it for when it's complete. I appreciate you all. 
> 
> Enjoy! 💖

PATRICK

Telling Rachel that he couldn’t go to date night on Saturday was not easy. She was upset that he was skipping it for a party that she couldn’t even come to. He just reassured her that it was all for Ted but that didn’t even help because her best friend likes Ted and he “should be helping Ted realize he should date Twyla, not some random girl”. He told her it wasn’t his place to do that. If Twyla liked Ted so much then she should be doing something about it. Patrick then told her that instead of hanging with friends Friday they could just have a movie night at his house after work. 

She liked that idea, seeing as he wasn’t full on canceling on her, and that way she can hang with her friends on Saturday while he and Ted go to that party. 

It all worked out but it wasn’t an easy road. She was extra clingy on Thursday and was even really bummed to not be going to his practice because Twyla wanted to go shopping. He felt relieved though, he cannot handle her clinginess - it’s too much. 

Seeing David at his practice after school was such a sweet surprise though. They didn’t talk much but just seeing him there, knowing he had been watching him practice from under the bleachers, it made what he went through that day worth it. 

Telling Ted about their plans for Saturday was great - he was ecstatic but also became extremely nervous. He told him it would be fine and not to worry so much. 

On Friday, he went to school, went to work, and then when he got home Rachel was already over - as usual - talking to his parents in the living room. “Hey,” He greets as he walks into the room.

“Hi, sweetheart, how was work?” His mom asks him, smiling sweetly up at him from where she sits next to Rachel on the sofa. 

“Good, busy,” He tells her. He nods his head at Rachel who smiles at him. “I’m just gonna change, do you wanna make the popcorn?”

“Of course,” She says, standing up. She walks over to him and kisses his cheek before going to the kitchen. 

Patrick heads upstairs to change into a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He meets Rachel in the kitchen, grabbing their drinks while she takes the big bowl of buttery popcorn, and they head down to the basement together. Patrick sets up the movie he rented from work as Rachel settles in on the sofa. 

They spend the night watching the movie, cuddled close on the sofa with Rachel playing with his hand the whole time. Once they’ve eaten all the popcorn, she moves to kiss his neck but Patrick’s not in the mood.  _ When are you ever in the mood for this?  _ His mind asks him. He lightly pushes Rachel away and nods his head to the movie. She doesn’t try again but doesn’t seem offended which he’s thankful for, she just goes back to playing with his hand as they watch the remainder of the movie. 

The movie ends, Rachel’s half asleep on his shoulder. “I’ll walk you home,” He tells her. 

She nods, moving her head from his shoulder as he gets up to remove the film from his player and putting it back in its case. He and Rachel head upstairs, his dad is still awake, watching some movie on TV. 

“Bye, Mr. Brewer,” Rachel says sleepily as they pass him. 

“Goodnight, Rachel,” He tells her. 

“I’m gonna walk her home, be back soon,” Patrick informs him. His dad nods and then the two of them are out. They walk hand in hand the few blocks to Rachel’s house and they kiss goodbye when they get to her door. 

“I’m gonna miss you tomorrow,” She says into his ear as they hug.

“Me too,” He tells her, kissing her cheek before pulling away. “But you’ll have fun with the gang.”

“Yeah, I know, just wish we could be together,” She tells him. 

Patrick nods. He leans forward and kisses her softly on the lips before saying, “Night, Rach.”

“Night, Patrick,” She says with a smile before going inside. 

He sighs deeply before making his way back home. 

DAVID

David stretches awake before sighing deeply. He lifts himself out of bed and makes his way to the washroom to relieve himself. He heads downstairs to have breakfast that Adelina made - chocolate chip, banana pancakes today, with some coffee. Alexis should be getting back from New York any minute so it’s just him and Adelina this morning. 

After breakfast, he lounges on the sofa watching mindless TV when Alexis gets home. “Hi,” He says when she walks into the living room. 

“Hi,” She says as she flops down onto the sofa next to him. 

“How was New York?” He asks her, eyes never leaving the TV as he watches ‘The Real World’.

“Oh my God, David, it was  _ so  _ good. Nigel was such an amazing photographer,” She tells him.

“So the shoot went well then,” He says.

“Yes,” She says. She starts talking about her time there, David’s half listening to her, too busy wondering about tonight and how this party will go. He’s also excited to see Patrick again, though he wishes he wasn’t. 

When Alexis finally stops talking about her trip, he asks, “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Oh, right,” She says with a flip of her hand. “I don’t know, are they meeting us here or?”

“I told Patrick they could, just need to call him with the details still,” He tells her, now looking at her. 

“Tell them to come for eight or nine then we can head out,” Alexis says. “I’m gonna go to bed, didn’t sleep last night.”

David finishes the episode he was watching before deciding to call Patrick with the plan. He calls his house and a woman’s voice says, “Hello?”

“Hi, is Patrick there?” He asks.

“He’s at work, who’s this?” She asks.

“Oh, sorry, this is David Rose,” He informs her.

“Oh! David, it’s nice to finally speak with you. This is Marcy, Patrick’s mother. Patrick’s told us about his time tutoring you, and about this party you’ll all be going to tonight,” Marcy says.

“It’s nice to talk with you as well, Mrs. Brewer. Yeah, that’s what I was calling about, I’ll give him a call at work,” He tells her.

“Okay, dear, you have a great day,” Marcy tells him. 

“You too, bye,” He says before hanging up.  _ What a sweet lady _ . 

David looks up branch 785’s phone number in his father’s directory in his office before calling the store. 

“Rose Video, Patrick speaking, how may I assist you today?” Patrick greets upon answering.

David can’t help but grin. “Hi Patrick, it’s David,” He says. 

“Hi David,” Patrick says. “What’s up?”

“I called your house but your mom said you were at work,” David says, stating the obvious. “Um, it’s about tonight. Could you and your friend be at my place for eight?” 

“Yeah that works,” Patrick says. “Um, I know it’s lame but I have a curfew at midnight.”

David smiles. “It’s not lame, I’ll have you home for midnight,” He says before realizing the implication of that.

Patrick chuckles. “Great, thanks,” He says. “I have to get back to work but I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay, bye Patrick,” David says.

“Goodbye, David,” Patrick says before hanging up. 

David can’t stop smiling long after they’ve ended the call. He goes about his day, finishing up any homework he may have, other than math since Patrick is still tutoring him tomorrow. He journals for a bit and even draws. He gets ready later on for the party - showering and spending way too much time finding the perfect outfit and styling his hair. It’s all worth it though because as he’s checking himself out in his full length mirror, he can’t help but think he looks  _ really _ good. He’s wearing some black jeans with rips in the knees and a fitted but not tight, white with black accents, t-shirt underneath his black leather jacket, and some Rick Owens hightops. 

He walks to Alexis’s room and sees her finishing up her makeup. “Why are you just standing there?” She asks him.

“Just checking to see if you were ready,” He tells her.

She looks back to her mirror to put the finishing touches. “Are they here yet or something?” She asks.

“Not yet,” David says. 

She turns in her seat to look him over and says, “Don’t you look nice.”

David rolls his eyes at the look she’s giving him. “Shut up,” He says. 

“What? I can’t compliment you?” She asks as she stands to go to her walk-in closet to rummage for some shoes.

“No,” He says making his way further into her room. He watches her choose a pair of heels before going back to her vanity to put them on. She looks in her full length mirror and turns in place to check out the back. 

When she’s satisfied she turns back to David and asks, “What?” confused as to why he’s still standing in her room watching her.

David groans, “Nothing, geez,” he says. He starts heading out of her room but hears her following with the clicking of her heels against the floors.

When they get downstairs the doorbell rings. Adelina’s going to answer the door for them but the two siblings make their way there anyway. 

“Ah, your friends have arrived,” Adelina says when she spots them making their way over.

“Thank you, Adelina,” David says to her. 

“Have fun at the party,” She tells them before leaving them to do whatever it is she does when she’s alone. 

“Hi,” David says, looking at Patrick. 

“Hi,” Patrick says back with a big smile. He looks  _ really  _ good - he’s wearing those same midrange denim he’s seen him in so many times but he’s probably the only guy to look good in them, and he’s wearing a light blue button down shirt that’s tucked into his jeans and has a few buttons undone at his neck. 

“You look beautiful,” Ted says to Alexis with a shy smile.

“Oh I just threw this on,” She says. “Thank you, though,” she adds, touching his arm.

“Let’s go,” David says and the two boys move out of the way to let the siblings out of the house. They walk to the black escalade where Renault is waiting, having arrived not long ago. “How did you guys get here?” David asks Patrick.

Patrick rubs at the back of his neck and says, “Oh, um, my dad dropped us off.”

David smiles at him and squeezes his bicep. Patrick seems to relax at the gesture and the four of them hop into the car, grateful that it’s big enough for them to all sit in the back.

David and Patrick sit in the way back together while Alexis and Ted sit in the middle. Ted asks her about her trip to New York, Patrick must have told him about it, so she spends most of the drive talking about it. 

David’s not listening as he’s too hyper aware of the fact that he’s sitting next to Patrick and how good he smells and looks, and how he looks over at him every few seconds which is driving David a little insane. He doesn’t know what to say or do so he just stays quiet letting the space be filled with Alexis’s chatter.

PATRICK

He has no idea what the hell Alexis is talking about and he really couldn’t care any less. He’s sitting next to David in the back and he just looks and smells really good. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. He doesn’t want to be rude to Alexis by initiating conversation with David but he’s also not paying any attention to anything other than David beside him and the small looks he gives him every so often.

They finally pull up to this huge mansion - not as big as the Rose mansion but still, it is quite impressive. The driver opens the car door for Alexis who steps out, Ted stepping out on his side, and he and David following suit behind them. 

As the four of them start to make their way towards the house, Patrick hears Ted echoing his own thoughts, “Wow.”

Alexis loops her arm with Ted’s and leads the way inside. Patrick and David follow behind them. The inside is even grander than the outside and Patrick doesn’t know what to do with himself. Good thing Alexis does because the three boys just follow her lead. She says hi to a bunch of people as they walk through the house and finally make it to the bar where there is a bartender making drinks. Alexis asks for a dirty martini and David asks for a cosmopolitan, Patrick asks for a beer and Ted does the same. 

Once they get their drinks Alexis spots someone and says to Ted, “I just spotted MK, come I’ll introduce you, it’s her and Ashley’s party.” 

Patrick and David are left alone, he turns to look at David who looks confused. “What is it?” He asks him.

“I didn’t realize it was the Olsen twins party,” David tells him.

“Is that a bad thing?” Patrick asks him.

David looks at him and says, “No, I just didn’t know Alexis was friends with them.” 

Patrick nods even though he’s never felt more confused in his life. David sees the look on his face and laughs. “This must be a lot for you,” He says.

Patrick chuckles. “Yeah, sort of,” He tells him. 

“Do you wanna head outside?” David asks.

“Yeah,” Patrick says quickly. “I’d love that.”

David smiles at him quickly before turning to lead the way. They eventually find the door that heads out back where there’s also a ton of people. Some are in the pool, some in the jacuzzi, some lingering near the bar set up outside, and some just sitting in various different locations. David leads them over to a couple of chairs off to the side, away from the majority of the party-goers.

“So this is what you do every weekend?” Patrick asks him.

David scoffs. “No, this - it’s not really my scene,” He says before taking a sip of his drink.

“What is your scene?” Patrick asks him.

David chuckles. “Well, I don’t really know that I have a scene per say,” He answers.

“What do you do on the weekends if it’s not this?” Patrick asks curiously, he wants to get to know David but he’s being very vague and not letting him in.

“If Alexis doesn’t drag me to one of these then I’m mostly just at home watching movies or TV, reading or writing, drawing if inspiration strikes,” David finally explains.

Patrick’s caught on one part of it. “Writing?” He asks him.

David cringes a bit. “Yeah, um, just like personal stuff,” He tells him.

“Like a diary?” Patrick asks him. 

“It’s a journal,” David clarifies.

Patrick nods. “Does that help?” He asks.

“Help?” David asks him.

“Yeah, you said you write personal stuff so I just assume it’s stuff you need to get off your chest maybe? So I’m just wondering if it’s helped you,” Patrick explains. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that if it’s too personal,” He adds realizing he might be overstepping.

David’s mouth twists to the side as he shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. Um, yeah, it helps,” He says. Patrick nods before he takes a long sip of his beer. David asks, “So how’d your girlfriend take not having date night tonight?” 

Patrick can’t help but smirk at him and tease, “You memorized my schedule huh?”

David rolls his eyes at him making Patrick laugh. “As if,” He says, making Patrick laugh harder.

“She wasn’t too happy but we hung out yesterday so it’s whatever,” Patrick then tells him. 

David nods his head. “You’re a good friend to Ted for coming to this so he could hang out with Alexis,” He says looking into his drink.   
“I didn’t just come for Ted,” Patrick finds himself admitting. Something inside of him really wanted David to know that he didn’t just come to this for Ted. He wanted to also see David outside of their lessons.

David looks up at him and his mouth twists to the side in what Patrick is realizing is David smiling but trying not to smile. He finishes off his drink and Patrick asks, “Can I get you another?”

“Yes, please,” David says. 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back,” Patrick says as he takes the empty glass from David. He finishes off his beer as he makes his way to the bar set up outside. “A cosmo and a beer, please,” He tells the bartender. 

He turns back to look at David who’s sitting there watching him. He smiles at him and sees the small smile David returns. Patrick turns back to the bartender as someone siddles up next to him. He looks over to see a blond girl smiling at him. He smiles back at her to be polite and thanks the bartender when he puts his drinks in front of him. “Oh is that for me?” She asks him.

“Uh, no?” He says, confused. “Sorry, I was just heading back over to my friend. Excuse me.”

He heads back over to David leaving the girl behind feeling completely shocked. He hands David his drink and sits back down next to him. “What did Ashley want?” David asks him.

“Who?” Patrick asks. 

David laughs. “Ashley Olsen, she was the girl next to you at the bar,” He explains.

“Oh, is that who she is?” Patrick asks. He shrugs when David nods, a small smile in place. “She asked if your drink was for her, I said no and excused myself.”

David laughs like Patrick’s never heard before - it’s full and loud and he’s smiling so big. Patrick can’t help but grin at the sight. “What?” He asks.

“Nothing, it’s just - I think that might have been the first time she’s ever been blown off,” David tells him.

Patrick blushes. “I didn’t mean to blow her off - I just, I’m not interested,” He tells him with another shrug.

David’s face slacks a bit and he says, “Right, you have Rachel.”

Patrick’s brows scrunch together.  _ Why does David seem so upset by that? He can’t possibly be feeling what I’m feeling…. Is he? _ Patrick thinks. He needs to see if David does feel the same way he does but he doesn’t know how to, especially now that he brought up Rachel and he’s feeling all this guilt about thinking of David, being here with him, and literally not thinking about her once. He feels like a complete jackass. “Right, yeah,” Patrick says before taking a sip of his drink. He watches as David looks away, taking a sip of his drink, and Patrick just shakes his head and says, “No, actually, I was talking about you. I’m not interested in Ashley because I was only focused on coming back here to be with you.”

David blushes and Patrick can’t help but smile at him making David smile back at him. “Oh,” He says simply. 

DAVID

_ Is Patrick flirting with me? He said he was focused on being here with me and literally blew off Ashley Olsen to do that. But he still has a girlfriend….  _ David’s mind debates with him. He has no idea what to think or do or even say for that matter. He simply said, “Oh,” and just left it at that. Patrick’s smiling at him softly, occasionally taking sips of his drink, and looking around the big yard. 

He wants to ask Patrick a million questions all revolving around how he actually feels about him but he doesn’t want to ruin anything between them if it’s not actually what he thinks. Instead, he sips on his drink, maybe too quickly because he’s almost finished and if he has another too soon he’s going to be a little too tipsy and he doesn’t want to act like a fool in front of Patrick. 

“So there’s another game next week, I was wondering if you’d like to come,” Patrick then tells him, looking at him expectantly. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” He adds unsure.

“I’d like that,” David tells him with a small smile. 

Patrick grins and says, “Cool, um that’s great. There should also be another party after if you’d like to come to that too.”

“Sounds good, I’ll bring Alexis too,” David tells him.

“Ted would definitely like that. I think he was planning on asking her tonight,” Patrick informs him.

David finishes his drink and says, “I need to use the washroom.”

“Let’s head inside,” Patrick says. 

David nods and they both stand, making their way back inside. As they walk in they see Ted and Alexis so Patrick goes over to them while David finds a washroom. 

Inside, he relieves his bladder, washes his hands, then stares at himself in the mirror. He keeps thinking he’s seeing signs from Patrick that he might possibly like him back but then his mind tells him that Patrick isn’t into him and could never be into him. He feels so lost and unsure of what to do. Even if he got confirmation that Patrick likes him back, does he really want to be the kind of guy to hook up with him while he has a girlfriend? He’s been in that situation before but he was the boyfriend to a cheater. It didn’t feel good and he doesn’t want to make Rachel feel that way, even though he  _ really _ likes Patrick.

David makes his way back towards the only people he actually cares to talk to. He spots Patrick just as he spots him and can’t help but smile seeing Patrick’s gorgeous grin. He joins Patrick, Alexis, Ted, and a couple other people he’s never met. 

“Hi,” David says as he joins them. 

Patrick puts his hand on his lower back and asks closely, “Need another drink?”

David feels very hot, it’s like Patrick’s hand on his back is seering into him through his jacket. He swallows through the lump in his throat and says, “Um, yeah, please.” 

Patrick removes his hand and is about to walk off to go get him a drink when David adds, “Actually, I’ll come with you.”

Patrick grins and says, “Okay.” He takes David’s hand and maneuvers them through the house and towards the bar inside. All David can focus on is Patrick’s hand holding his so he doesn’t lose him in the sea of people at this party. His hand is rough but also soft and he can’t help but think of the first time they met and he shook his hand feeling that same rough but soft touch.

They get to the bar and Patrick removes his hand from his and David can’t help but feel disappointed by that. Patrick’s about to order another cosmopolitan for him and he knows he shouldn’t mix but he finds himself saying, “Wanna do a shot?”

Patrick looks at him amused. “Sure, what’s your poison?” He asks with a small smirk.

“How about tequila?” David asks, his own smirk in place.

Patrick laughs. “You trying to get me drunk?” He asks teasingly.

“Maybe,” David says with a small shrug. “Two tequila shots please,” He says to the bartender. 

The bartender pours the two shots and David looks over at Patrick whose eyes are on him. He feels himself blushing under his gaze. The bartender places the shots in front of them with a slice of lime on top of each and the shaker of salt beside them. 

Alexis and Ted join them just then and she says, “David, you’re doing shots! Wow, I need in on this. Ted?” 

Ted looks unsure but he says, “Sure,” with a bright smile. 

“Two more please,” Patrick tells the bartender who gets them prepared for them. 

Alexis grabs the salt shaker and says, “This is how we’re going to do them.” She leans into Ted’s neck and licks a stripe up his neck before putting salt onto his neck. David can’t help but laugh at Ted’s face, he looks like he’s trying very hard for something  _ not  _ to happen in his jeans. 

Alexis picks up her shot glass, she puts the lime in Ted’s mouth and says, “Hold this with your teeth,” then leans back in to lick the salt off of his neck, shoots her tequila then takes the lime from his mouth, kissing him in the process. She pulls back, letting the lime fall into her hand before giggling. 

“Wow,” Ted says making Alexis wink at him. 

Alexis turns to David and says, “Your turn.”

“Excuse me?” He asks her, a look of horror for sure painting his features.

“Ew, David, not with me. You do that to Patrick,” She says nudging him towards Patrick.

“Oh, I’m not - that’s -” He stumbles through his words. 

Alexis rolls her eyes. “You’re so boring,” She says with a groan. She picks up Ted’s lime squeezes some juice onto her cleavage and then puts the lime in her mouth. She picks up the salt and sprinkles some onto the wet patch of skin. Ted picks up his shot, swallowing hard before leaning forward to lick the salt from her chest, shooting the tequila then taking the lime from her mouth, kissing her again in the process.

When they finally finished their grotesque show, Alexis giggles again, taking Ted’s hand and dragging him away somewhere.

“Ugh,” David groans. “Sorry about her, obviously we can take our shots the normal way.”

Patrick’s blushing and he can’t help but think of how cute he is all nervous like this but is also wondering what made him blush. “Yeah, okay,” Patrick says awkwardly.

David licks his hand, sprinkles some salt onto it and then passes it over to Patrick who is watching him. He does the same before they both pick up their shot glasses. They hold their lime slices in their other hand covered in salt before they clink shot glasses. They lick the salt off of their own hand, shoot the liquor, then chase it with their lime. 

“Wow that burns,” Patrick says, making David chuckle. Patrick shoves his shoulder, “Shut up.”

David laughs harder. “Come on,” He says, taking Patrick’s hand and guiding him through the house. They find a spot that isn’t too crowded for them to sit and talk. 

“Your hands are really soft,” Patrick says when they’re seated on the sofa and he realizes that they are still holding hands. 

“Thanks,” David says but makes no move to remove his hand and Patrick doesn’t either - he’s just looking at their hands, moving his thumb across his hand in soft, slow motions. David squeezes Patrick’s hand which makes him look up at him through his lashes and  _ fuck _ if it’s not the most beautiful thing David’s ever seen.

They’re sitting really close on the sofa and to anyone watching them they would think they were a couple but David knows this isn’t the truth. He knows that Patrick already has a girlfriend and he shouldn’t even be holding his hand like this. He’s giving himself the wrong idea and it’s going to seriously fuck with his mental health. 

David takes a deep breath before releasing it, he bites his bottom lip as he watches Patrick’s eyes flicker from his eyes down to his lips then back to his eyes.  _ He just looked at your lips, he wants you!! _ His tipsy mind screams at him. His sober mind knows this can’t be true.

While both his minds debate, his mouth starts speaking lowly, just for Patrick to hear, “Um, so I really want to kiss you but I don’t want to be the reason you cheat on your girlfriend.”

Patrick nods slowly, processing what he said, well, that’s what David assumes is happening since he hasn’t said anything yet, but then he laughs causing David to feel  _ very  _ confused. David starts to remove his hand but Patrick doesn’t let him. “Shit, no, sorry I wasn’t -” He starts to say. He takes a deep breath before continuing, “I like you, David, and I’ve been trying to figure out if maybe you have these same feelings for me so I just got a little overwhelmed by your admission and it caused me to laugh, I’m sorry.”

David shakes his head trying to comprehend everything. “You like me?” He asks.

Patrick smiles at him,  _ that smile _ . “Yeah, I can’t stop thinking about you whenever I’m not around you,” He says.

David’s not sure what to say. He finally knows the truth, that Patrick actually does like him the way he likes him but yet all he can think of is that Patrick has a girlfriend. “I like you too but you have a girlfriend.”

Patrick sighs. “I know and I wouldn’t make you do anything you’re not comfortable with. I don’t want to hurt her either. I just - I didn’t even think I could have a chance with you,” He tells him.

“So what does this mean?” David asks him. 

Patrick sighs again. “I don’t really know,” He says and David automatically deflates. He just found out that his crush likes him back but doesn’t know what to do because of his girlfriend.  _ Fucking great _ , he thinks. Patrick squeezes his hand and says, “I know that all this - these feelings I have for you are really new but they’re real, and I need to figure out what I should do before I can do anything else. I’m sorry.”

David shakes his head. “You have nothing to apologize for. Realizing your sexuality - or your potential sexuality - it’s a lot to deal with. I don’t want to force you into anything either, Patrick. You do what’s best for you,” He tells him. 

Patrick smiles at him and he can’t help but smile back. “Thank you, David,” He says.

David feels his phone vibrating in his jacket. He removes his hand from Patrick’s to pull it out, seeing a message from Renault. “It’s Renault with a warning that we should leave to get you home in time for curfew,” David informs him.

“Okay, let’s find the others,” Patrick says. 

They find Ted and Alexis but she says she’s going to stay so she kisses Ted goodbye and tells him she’ll see him at the game next week.

“You gonna be okay?” David asks her.

Alexis rolls her eyes. “I’ll be fine, David, Stavros will be here soon anyway,” She tells him. 

Now it’s his turn to roll his eyes. “Don’t get into too much trouble,” He tells her before leaving. 

PATRICK

He walks outside with Ted, David staying inside a minute to say bye to his sister. “Best night ever,” Ted tells him, making him chuckle.  _ Was it ever _ , he thinks, mind wandering back to how he and David admitted to liking each other and how they held hands. He can still feel his hand in his.

David joins them outside and asks, “Ready?”

They head to the car and Renault sets off to drive Ted home first since according to the GPS he is closer. Ted’s talking about how much fun he had with Alexis and how he’s excited that she’s coming to the game next week. 

Finally, they’re pulled up to his house and he’s saying goodbye before jumping out and heading inside. Renault then sets off for Patrick’s place. Patrick moves from the back to sit in Ted’s vacant seat near David. He can’t stop thinking of holding David’s hand again so he reaches over and takes David’s right hand in his, putting them both in his lap, as their fingers clasp together. 

He looks up at David who’s watching him. “Is this okay?” He asks him.

David nods, a small smile on his lips. “Mhm,” He mumbles, squeezing Patrick’s hand.

Patrick smiles at him as he rubs his thumb across David’s hand in small circles. He’s trying to memorize the feel of his hand in his, the way he squeezes his hand every so often and how his face looks every time Patrick squeezes his hand back.

They pull up in front of Patrick’s house and he can’t help the sigh that escapes his mouth causing David to chuckle. “I had fun tonight,” David tells him.

“Me too,” Patrick says. He squeezes David’s hand again before reluctantly letting go. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Mhm,” David mumbles. “Goodnight, Patrick,” He says once Patrick’s out of the car.

Patrick pokes his head back in and says, “Goodnight, David.” He smiles at him before closing the door and heading to his front door. He unlocks it but before going in he looks back. He can’t see inside of the car because of the tinted windows but he hopes David can see the smile on his face. He waves at him before going inside. 

“Hey,” His dad says from the living room. He closes the TV and stands. “How was the party?”

“It was great,” Patrick tells him with a smile. 

Clint nods and says, “Shut off the lights before you head up.”

“Okay, night, dad,” Patrick says. 

“Goodnight, son,” Clint says before heading up to bed.

Patrick goes to the kitchen to chug down a glass of water before closing all the lights left on and going up to get ready for bed.

Patrick tries his hardest to fall asleep but he can’t stop thinking of what happened tonight. David likes him. Like he  _ actually _ likes him. Now that he knows how David feels about him, he needs to make a decision. Does he break up with Rachel (again) and date David? Does he forget his feelings for David and stay with Rachel? In either option, he hurts one of their feelings. He sighs deeply, not wanting to try and figure all this out in the middle of the night. 

Instead, his mind goes back to how David said he wanted to kiss him and finally, he falls asleep dreaming of what it would be like to have David Rose kiss him for the first time.


	10. About last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick spend some time together after their lesson the day after confessing their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all the love I'm getting on this fic, whether it's your kudos or comments every week, or even over on twitter telling me how much you like this fic, and on facebook commenting about how you wish this was updated more frequently. It all means so much to me. I'm working on a lot of fics right now and there is only so much time in a day after work to write but I'm truly grateful for all the love.  
> Shameless plug: If you haven't yet checked out my new fic 'Big Brother' with my incredible friends, go check it out! It's been so much fun working on it together.  
> Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! 💖

DAVID

Waking up Sunday morning, David is consumed with thoughts of the night prior. How he admitted that he wanted to kiss Patrick, how Patrick held his hand, how Patrick told him that he _likes_ him. He smiles to himself, basking in the glow of those feelings and memories. That is until that voice in his head reminds him of _Rachel_. 

"Ughhhh," He groans, pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes, like he's trying to force that reminder out of his head. He just wants to think about how he felt last night with Patrick and not have that constant reminder looming over him, like he isn't always thinking about it anyway. 

Patrick is coming over for their tutoring lesson today and he has no idea what might happen between them. He does know that he doesn't want to hook up with Patrick - well, he does but not while he's still in a relationship with someone else. He doesn't want to be that kind of person. He's been working really hard on himself in therapy and if he acts like his exes did to him then he's no better than them and David is _definitely_ better than them. He doesn't owe Rachel anything nor does he even know her enough to feel bad about any of this but he does owe it to himself and to Patrick to not do anything risky or considered cheating. That's definitely not how he wants a relationship - or anything, whatever this may be between them - to start off with Patrick. 

David takes a shower and gets dressed in his white jeans that have a couple rips in the knees and his black sweater with a white lightning bolt down the middle of it. He leaves his hair wet to air dry and puts some cream on his face - some preventative measures to keep his skin looking perfect. He’s gotten the occasional zit, obviously, he’s still a teenager after all, but once he really started to perfect his skin care regimen, they stopped popping out on his skin. 

David has breakfast alone, _what else is new_ , he thinks. He then heads back upstairs when he's done eating and sees that Alexis’s room door is closed so she must have made it home at some point and is still sleeping. 

David sits on his bed with his journal and writes out everything that happened the night before and how he's feeling because of it all. 

Once he's gotten it all out, he puts his journal away, back into his bedside table drawer, and gathers his math books and homework before going back down to set it up in the dining room. 

It’s almost time for Patrick to arrive so David finds himself waiting by the door for him like some love sick puppy. He shakes his arms out and the doorbell rings. He takes a deep breath before opening the door. 

Patrick’s smile brightens when he sees him and he can’t help but smile back at him. “Hi,” He says and it comes out so softly.

“Hi,” Patrick says, his smile never diminishing on his face. 

David steps aside to let him in before closing and locking the door behind him. “You look - um, you look really good,” Patrick tells him, blush creeping up his neck. 

David’s mouth twists to the side, feeling like he’s going to blush as well. “Thanks,” He says. “So do you.” And he does. He’s wearing a green sweater, different from his usual blue attire, but he really likes it. It makes his eyes shine just that bit more. 

He realizes they’re still standing in the hallway so he leads the way to the dining room where Patrick removes his bag and starts taking some papers out before sitting in the seat right next to David. He likes how close they’re sitting. If he moves his leg just a bit it would be pressed against Patrick’s, but he doesn’t. Not yet anyway.

Adelina comes into the room. “Hello, Patrick,” She greets him with a warm smile. 

“Hi, Adelina,” He says back with his own warm smile. David could watch that smile all day. 

She sets down some snacks for them before leaving them alone again. 

Patrick turns slightly in his seat to look David full on and says, “About last night-”

David interrupts, feeling defeated instantly. “Regrets?” He asks hesitantly. 

“What? No, why would I have regrets?” Patrick tells him right away, definitely no hesitation and David feels relief wash over him.

“I don’t know, it’s just a habit to ask,” David says.

“Well, definitely no regrets here. I just wanted to tell you that I am not one hundred percent sure as to what I’m going to do yet. I’ve been with Rachel for so long and she’s my best friend, I don’t want to do anything to hurt her. But I do know that I want to spend more time with you, not just these math lessons twice a week,” Patrick informs him.

David nods. It’s gut wrenching hearing Patrick tell him that he doesn’t know what he’s going to do but his resolve melts because he just likes him so much and he’s so sweet not wanting to hurt anyone in the process. He takes a deep breath before saying, “I definitely want to spend more time with you too but I also don’t want to be lead on. I like you, Patrick, and if you can’t see yourself being with me then we should just forget everything and just be friends.”

PATRICK

He feels this horrible gnawing feeling inside of him hearing David suggest they just be friends if he can’t see himself with him and it hits him hard in that moment. “I don’t just want to be your friend, David,” He tells him honestly - the most honest he’s ever been with himself and with someone else. “I like you too, more than I ever thought was possible. I’ve never felt this way towards another guy and it’s all just so new and honestly, pretty confusing. I don’t want to lead you on or hurt you, that’s the last thing I’d ever want to do. You deserve to be treated right, David. I just-” He pauses to take a breath, he reaches for David’s hand and smiles down at their hands when David interlaces his fingers with his. He looks back up to see David watching him. He smiles and says, “When I’m with you, I feel _good_ , safe, which isn’t something I ever thought was missing before or something I needed to feel. I know that I love Rachel but I’ve never been sure if I was in love with her. I don’t want to hurt or lead on either of you.”

David watches him, listens to him, rubs soothing little circles on his hand with his thumb. He asks him, “So we’re figuring things out then? Hang out more and see if there really is something here between us?”

“I’d really like that,” He tells him. He wants to spend more time with him and actually figure out what these intense feelings he has for David mean. He can’t deny that David makes him feel really good. He’s never felt so alive than when he’s in David Rose’s presence. But on the other hand, Rachel’s been his constant for years. She loves and supports him, she wants him to be happy. He’s hurt her before, when they’ve broken up in the past, and he doesn’t want her to hurt like that again but he can’t pretend to be in love with her. He’s never been sure of what that meant and now that he has these new feelings for David, it just cements that he’s truly not _in love_ with Rachel the way she is with him. He’s going to have a talk with her, he needs to. 

“So then let’s do that, for now anyway,” David tells him, squeezing his hand. 

Patrick lets out a relieved little laugh and nods. “Thank you, David,” He says. 

David just shrugs but he’s got that smile on his face, the one that makes his heart beat just that much harder. “We should start our lesson,” He tells him.

“Ugh,” David groans. “Fine,” He adds with a playful smile making Patrick laugh.

He reluctantly lets go of David’s hand to pick up his worksheet he had prepared for the lesson and puts it in front of David. “Let’s start with this. I want you to answer all of these then I’ll correct them and whichever you get wrong, if you get any wrong,” David rolls his eyes, “then we’ll work on them together before getting to the homework you still have left to do.”

“Okay,” David says. He gets started and all Patrick can do is watch him, he can’t take his eyes off of him. He moves his leg ever so slightly to press against David’s, already missing the physical connection between them. David looks at him with a small smirk on his lips before going back to the worksheet. Patrick feels hot all over, like his insides are burning him up, or maybe it’s the heat of David’s leg pressed against him, or it’s a mix of everything just lighting him up. He’s never felt this pure attraction and complete need that seems to be consuming him to be so close to another person. He and Rachel have had sex, they cuddle whenever they’re together, and yet he’s never felt this way when he’s with her. 

The lesson went by quickly, it was hard to stay on task and focused since all his mind was screaming at him to do was hold David’s hand or _something_ , anything. 

David looks at him and asks, “Do you want to stay and hang out?” 

“I’d love to,” Patrick says, smiling. David passes him his phone so he could call home to let them know. “I already told them I’d be staying for a bit after our lesson. I was hoping you’d ask me to stay.”

David laughs. “You’re cute,” He says, making Patrick blush. 

They decide on watching a movie in the theater. David sets it up while Patrick sits on the huge sectional sofa and gets comfortable in the corner of it, stretching his legs out on the sofa in front of him. David dims the lights and goes to sit next to Patrick before starting the film. He chose one of his favorite movies ‘Bridget Jones’ or something like that. Patrick wasn’t really paying much attention to what movie he wanted to show him. He was too focused on how they’d probably be sitting so close to each other and now there they are - sitting close to each other as the movie begins.

David scoots in closer and Patrick takes his hand immediately, pulling him closer until they’re basically cuddling. He wraps his arm around David who lets his head fall against his shoulder. His other hand holding David’s in his lap. “This feels nice,” He whispers. 

David squeezes his hand in confirmation as he settles in close. Patrick smiles as he watches him before finally drawing his attention to the huge screen in front of them. 

DAVID

He’s never felt more comfortable in his entire life. Stretched out on the sofa, his head on Patrick’s shoulder with his hand in his and Patrick’s arm around him. Yeah, this is perfect. Patrick smells so good, his hand feels so good in his, and his arm feels so nice wrapped around him. He’s trying so hard to focus on this movie because it’s one of his favorite films ever, yet all he can concentrate on is Patrick. He so badly doesn’t want to make things more complicated and be that person to make Patrick cheat but he also really badly wants to kiss him. To feel his lips on his, to feel them on his skin, his hands on him; to be consumed by him. 

His heart is pounding out of his chest and his heartbeat is so loud in his ears but then Patrick’s thumb rubs against his in small soothing motions and suddenly his heartbeat starts to slow down to normal and he gets these butterflies deep in the pit of his stomach. With one simple movement, Patrick was able to calm him down significantly without even realizing anything was going on. 

He feels himself falling more and more for Patrick and he can’t seem to slow it down. He likes Patrick _a lot_ and he knows Patrick likes him but he has a girlfriend that he needs to figure out if he really wants to be with her or if he wants to see what these new feelings are and explore something more with him. Either way, everything is still up in the air and David wishes he wasn’t so invested in this. He wishes he wasn’t falling so hard for Patrick so quickly, without them even being _anything_ than friends right now, but he can’t help it. Patrick is not like anyone he’s ever met before. He’s kind and gentle, he’s caring and generous, he’s funny and sarcastic, he’s intelligent and witty, he’s confident and humble. He’s the most beautiful soul David’s ever encountered. He makes David feel better than he’s ever felt before. David has so many issues that can’t be resolved so easily but when he’s around Patrick, it’s like none of them even exist. He doesn’t feel those same abandonment issues or fear of rejection or trust issues constantly nagging at him. All he feels is _safe_ . Patrick used that word earlier and it’s all David can think about. How Patrick feels _safe_ with him and how safe he feels with Patrick. David’s never felt safe with anyone. Not with his parents or his sister, not with any ex or friend he might have had. Patrick’s the first person, apart from his therapist and Adelina, that makes him feel good about himself and makes him feel like he can be himself with him. 

The movie finishes and David hits stop on the controller. He looks up at Patrick, not moving his head from his shoulder, and is met by his beautiful eyes already looking at him. “What did you think?” He asks him.

“It was good,” Patrick says simply.

David’s mouth twists to the side and he says, “You weren’t paying attention, were you?”

Patrick smiles and it takes his breath away, and so do his words, “Not really no, I was too focused on you in my arms.”

David’s eyes almost roll back into his head with how fucking charming that was. “You can’t just say things like that to me,” He tells him teasingly.

Patrick smiles at him and he notices his eyes look down to his lips before meeting his eye again. “I wish I could kiss you,” He tells him and David all but melts. 

David wishes that too but he can’t give in to the temptation. He leans up a bit and says right into his ear lowly, “Just think of how good it’ll be when it does happen. The right way.” 

He pulls back to see Patrick visibly swallow and he can’t help but feel proud of himself. “Come with me,” He says before getting up and off the sofa. Patrick follows him and the two make their way upstairs to David’s bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Patrick asks him as they enter the room.

David smirks at him before going to his desk to grab his sketchbook. “You told me that you were interested in seeing my drawings and you weren’t pushy when I told you I wasn’t comfortable sharing them with you yet. But I want to show you now,” David tells him.

He walks to his bed and sits on it, still holding the sketchbook. He pats the bed next to him and Patrick walks over and sits down next to him. He pushes aside the feelings of seeing Patrick on his bed and opens the book up.

The first one he shows him is of Alexis. She’s dancing with a drink in her hand, the other arm extended. Her dress is flowing around her and she looks so carefree and beautiful. It was at her sweet sixteen party. She had this huge lavish party with thousands of people there, grand performances, and an expensive car as a present since she got her license on the first try. The party was insane and _way too much_ but he remembered how much fun his sister had that night and seeing her dancing and laughing, the image of her was ingrained in his brain and he had to draw it. 

“This is beautiful,” Patrick tells him. He looks up at him and adds, “You’re very talented.”

“Thanks,” David says, blushing. He turns the page to a sketch of his mom at the premiere of Sunrise Bay. She looked unbelievable in her custom dress. 

“I can’t believe you haven’t shown your family these. They’re incredible, David,” Patrick says. 

“It’s just hard for me to be so open, especially with my sketches. I don’t trust people easily, and I know that with family it should be automatic but my family isn’t like other families. I barely see my parents, my sister is all over the place doing her own thing. I’m alone a lot so I just never had this like security where I should feel open and trusting. I’m trying to work on that though,” David explains.

Patrick nods in understanding and says, “I feel really special that you felt like you could trust me enough to show me.”

“You made it easy for me to show you,” David tells him. “You said that you feel safe with me, which is something you never thought you needed to feel. Well, I feel safe with you and it’s something I’ve always been missing.”

Patrick’s eyes get all soft and he’s looking at him so fondly, it’s all so much. David puts the book aside and moves closer to Patrick. He wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him tight. Patrick’s arms wrap around his waist and he’s never felt so connected - so seen before. He feels Patrick press his lips to his collarbone and take a big breath in. David smiles, squeezing him harder against him, never wanting to let go.

They eventually do let go and Patrick has to head home so he walks him down to get his things before walking him out. 

Patrick hugs him again, this time while they’re standing, and it feels _so_ good. They say goodbye and he watches as Patrick rides off, stopping to look back at him and wave before leaving out of the gates, out of sight.

Wednesday could not come soon enough.

PATRICK

As Patrick rides his bike home he can’t stop thinking about the time he just spent with David. How close he feels to him. David trusted him in a big way by showing him his sketches, something that is so personal to him. And their hug - _wow_. Patrick’s never felt like this. 

He finds himself turning onto Rachel’s street before going home and leaving the bike outside her door before ringing the bell. 

Rachel’s older sister answers the door. “Hey, Patrick,” She says with a smile. 

“Hey, Louise, is Rachel here?” He asks her.

“Yeah, let me get her. Come in,” She says before walking off to yell up the stairs, “RACHEL, PATRICK’S HERE!”

Patrick stands awkwardly in the open doorway. He sees Rachel make her way downstairs with a huge grin on her face. “Hey! Didn’t think I’d see you today,” She says before throwing her arms around him in a hug. He hugs her back briefly before letting go to look at her. “Everything okay?” She asks when she sees the look on his face.

“Can we take a walk? I need to talk to you,” He tells her.


	11. You like a boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick finally tells Rachel how he's been feeling. He and David connect in a deeper way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Today is a stat day for me so I have the day off, woo hoo!! Here it is, Patrick finally has his talk with Rachel and he and David connect some more. I'm so grateful for all your wonderful comments, they mean so much, thank you! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter! 💖

PATRICK

Walking with Rachel down the block and towards the small park that’s between their houses is kind of awkward. They’ve done this walk so many times together, holding hands, laughing, talking. Now, it’s quiet and they’re disconnected. Patrick feels Rachel’s eyes every few seconds land on him but he wants to sit with her and tell her how he’s been feeling and he couldn’t do that in her home.

They get to the park and sit at a picnic table across from each other. Rachel reaches her hand out to put on top of his where it sits on the table. He looks up into her eyes and says, “Rachel -”

She stops him, “Are you about to break up with me again?”

He sighs deeply. He feels like shit. “I’m so sorry, Rach,” He tells her.

“What’s the reason this time, Patrick? Or is it the same as the last five times?” She asks, removing her hand. He can hear the anger in her tone or is she just fed up? Fed up with him constantly breaking up with her? Fed up of his excuses because he didn’t know what else to say? This time is different though. This time he knows why it’s never been right with Rachel. 

“I think I might be gay,” He says the words out loud for the first time. He lets out a deep breath and a small laugh bubbles out of him. 

Rachel’s hand has moved off of his to hold up to her mouth. She’s shocked. “What?” She asks, confused. “But we -”

He knows what she means and he says, “I know. I couldn’t-” he stops shaking his head. “I didn’t know before, Rach.”

“What made you realize now?” She asks him. Patrick thinks of David and wants to say it - say that he really likes a boy but that would just hurt her so much and he doesn’t want to cause her more pain. He doesn’t have to say it because Rachel sees the look in his eyes and says, “You like a boy.” A small laugh, like a breath just escapes her. “Wow. I did not see this coming,” She adds. 

“I know, I’m so sorry, Rach-” He starts to say but she’s shaking her head. 

“You can’t help who you like or in my case, don’t like,” She says and he’s about to interrupt but she brings her hand back to his and squeezes it. Patrick sees tears in her eyes and one slip down her cheek. She shakes her head before looking into his eyes and saying, “I love you, Patrick. I only ever want to see you happy and I don’t want to stand in the way of that happening.”

Patrick’s own tears slip down his cheeks and a deep breath escapes him that he didn’t realize he was holding in. He feels relieved. “Thank you,” He says simply, squeezing her hand back. 

She lets go of his hand and gets up to walk to his side of the table. She sits next to him and he automatically wraps his arm around her shoulder as she cuddles into him. He feels her tears seep through his shirt but he hugs her tight and kisses her head. He loves her so much. They’ve been friends forever and she just wants him to be happy even though it means not being with her romantically - she’s given him the best gift ever, her acceptance of him. 

They stay there like that for a while until it seems Rachel has no more tears to shed. She still looks beautiful even with slightly puffy eyes. He wipes the remaining tears away from her face and she lets out a deep breath. “I don’t - I’m not ready to tell anyone else about this,” He tells her.

She gives him a small smile. “I won’t say anything, promise,” Rachel says. 

After walking her back home and hugging her goodbye, Patrick makes his way home. He says hi to his parents before heading upstairs. He doesn’t want them to see he’s cried, not wanting to explain anything about how he’s feeling to them just yet. He just admitted for the first time that he’s gay, not only to himself but to Rachel. That’s enough big steps for today.

He lies down on his bed and his mind is going too fast, there’s too many thoughts and feelings swirling around then David pops in and Patrick remembers something. He gets out of bed and finds an empty workbook for school and he starts to write. David told him that it helps him to write everything out. Patrick can’t think of anything else to do with his thoughts and feelings so he writes.

DAVID

After Patrick left, David went back up to his room. That hug they shared was the best feeling David’s ever felt. Holding Patrick in his arms - it just felt so _right_. 

Instead of picking up his journal, David finds himself going to a blank page in his drawing book and starts to draw. He draws the face of a boy that he really likes and could even possibly fall so head over heels in love with. 

David smiles as he thinks of Patrick, his pencil moving fluidly on the page as he draws his face with that smile he has every time they’re together. Those eyes that are always so fond and _soft_ , looking at him through his lashes. 

Wednesday couldn’t come quick enough but it finally did. David had a good session the day before with Dr. Walsh, he told her more about Patrick and how he admitted his feelings to him. She told him to not put too many expectations onto him because she doesn’t want him to get hurt. He agrees and he tries. He tries not to put any expectations onto Patrick. He doesn’t want to hurt himself. He likes Patrick and he knows Patrick likes him but he’s been with Rachel for so long that it could be easier for Patrick to forget all his new feelings for David and just stay with Rachel. Someone who he’s so comfortable with and loves. Someone who’s been there for him for years. So yeah, he’s trying to not have any expectations. 

That thought kind of just gets thrown out the window the minute he sees Patrick. He looks so good in his jeans and blue sweater, waiting by his bike as Renault pulls up to the house. 

David gets out of the car and sees the smile spread across Patrick’s face. He smiles back, not able to stop it from happening as he walks up to him. “Hi,” He says softly.

“Hi,” Patrick says. 

David feels so nervous and butterflies swirling all around his stomach. He heads towards the door, Patrick follows him. They’re quiet as they walk to the dining room and sit down next to each other, all the materials they need for the math lesson in front of them. 

“We should start,” Patrick says suddenly as he grabs a worksheet from his pile. He hands it to David and tells him to start on that one first. 

Davids says, “Okay,” and gets to work. _I guess we’ll talk after the lesson_ , he thinks. He doesn’t want to pressure Patrick into anything and if he’s not ready to talk yet then he’ll just wait until he’s ready, he could do this.

While Patrick corrects his work, he feels him press his leg a little more into his and can’t help but blush a little at the contact. He so badly wants to put his hand on his thigh and tease him like he’s teasing him right now. He doesn’t do anything though and listens to when Patrick shows him where he went wrong but overall he did really well and continues to improve every lesson. After that, they move onto the homework David has. Then they go about making David’s ‘cheat sheet’ for his upcoming exam. Every student is allowed one sheet of paper filled with little notes that will help you in the exam. 

The lesson ends and David doesn’t want Patrick to leave but it’s Wednesday and Patrick has his own homework and things to do. Patrick looks at him with a shy smile and says, “Um, so I have something to tell you.”

David feels instant worry. He swallows hard and says, “Okay…”

If possible, Patrick’s smile gets even cuter. He says, “I broke up with Rachel.”

Fireworks go off inside of David and he tries not to grin like an idiot. “Oh, wow, I wasn’t expecting that,” He says with a small laugh. “Are you okay? How did she take it?”

“Yeah, I’m good. She was sad but she told me she just wants to see me happy and doesn’t want to stand in the way of that, so it went well,” He tells him.

“What- um, what did you tell her?” David asks, curious as to what he said for her to take it so well. Did he mention him at all?

Patrick smirks at him and asks, “You wanna know if I told her about you?”

David blushes. “No,” He says, simply making Patrick chuckle.

“I told her that I’m gay,” Patrick says and David can’t help but smile at him, he feels so proud that Patrick is figuring out who he is and isn’t ashamed of it. “And she asked how I knew now and before I could speak she figured out that I like a boy.”

“Mhm, and who might that be?” David teases, small smirk in place.

Patrick turns more in his chair so he can face David more, David does the same, their legs slotting together. “I think you know who,” Patrick says as he puts a hand on David’s knee. 

David feels heat radiate throughout his body. Patrick’s hand feels so good on him and he’s doing what he imagined doing earlier to him. “Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?” Patrick asks him, bringing David’s eyes back up to his and seeing how sincere he is. 

David smiles and says, “I’d love to.”

Patrick grins and squeezes David’s knee before letting go. “Great, um, I work until nine though,” Patrick says.

“I could meet you at work?” David offers.

“Okay, that works perfectly,” Patrick says with a small smile. “I wish I didn’t have to go but I have homework and studying to do.”

“Me neither but I’ll see you Friday night,” David tells him. 

Patrick smiles at him sweetly before they both get up and clean up their belongings. David walks Patrick outside to his bike. Patrick looks at him through his lashes and David so badly wants to grab him and kiss him but instead Patrick’s coming closer and wrapping him up in a hug. David wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him back, inhaling his scent where his nose meets his neck. Feeling Patrick’s arms wrapped around his middle, up against his body, it all feels so good. 

They part and Patrick says, “I can’t wait for Friday.”

David blushes. “Me too,” He says softly.

“Goodbye, David,” Patrick says.

“Bye, Patrick,” David says back. He watches Patrick get on his bike and leave. David goes inside and can’t help but do a little happy wiggle in the main hall of the house. _PATRICK BROKE UP WITH RACHEL OH MY GOD_ , he thinks. 

Is it Friday yet?

PATRICK

Thursday’s practice went so well. Rachel wasn’t there and he kind of felt sad about that because she’s been such a constant for him but he understands that she needs time apart even if she is supportive of him and who he truly is. People know they broke up. It’s high school. Everything is everyone’s business. Thankfully, she didn’t tell anyone that he’s gay. He doesn’t need the entire school to know before he’s even had his first date with David, or before he could tell his parents. Instead, she just told people it wasn’t working between them, like before, but that they are still friends. He was asked to still join the movie night tomorrow but he declined. He has his first date with David tomorrow after work and he’s so excited. He wanted to ask him to come watch him practice today but he figured that maybe they should have their first date before he starts coming to his practices. 

Friday finally comes and he can’t wait for his shift at work to end. He brought a different shirt with him to change into before taking David out. Since he works late, he figures they could maybe just go for ice cream and hang out, get to know each other, and hopefully, if he gains the courage, he can kiss David. 

It’s nearing nine and Patrick sees David walk into the store. “Hey,” Patrick says when he approaches the counter, a big smile on his face. 

“Hi,” David says. “Wow, nice uniform,” He adds looking him up and down in his Rose Video polo. 

“Shut up,” Patrick says with a laugh. “I wasn’t expecting you to see me in this.”

“What? I think you look adorable,” David says, propping his head in his hand where his elbow rests on the counter in front of him.

Patrick feels himself blush and asks, “Adorable? Really?”

“Mhm, definitely,” David says with a small smirk. 

Patrick chuckles and looks away briefly. He sees that it’s nine and tells him, “Give me a few minutes to close up and then I’m all yours.”

“Lucky me,” David teases. Patrick blushes again and moves from behind the counter to go turn the sign to ‘closed’ and lock the door. Patrick heads to the back to change his shirt before throwing the polo into his bag. He tells the manager he’s heading out and then meets David where he left him.

“You changed,” David points out when Patrick joins him. 

“Yeah, I don’t think the ‘Rose Video’ polo is a good look for our first date,” Patrick teases.

David laughs. “Well, you look good,” He tells him. 

“So do you,” Patrick says, looking him up and down and truly appreciating the beauty that is David Rose in a black sweater with a white heart on it and tight black jeans. 

They head outside and Patrick goes to unlock his bike from where it’s been his entire shift. “So I was thinking we get some ice cream, there’s a great place a few blocks away,” He tells him.

“Mmm sounds good,” David says. “Um, my driver is here, do you want to leave your bike in the car? We’ll bring you home after.”

“Oh, yeah, okay,” Patrick says. They walk to the car and put his bike in the trunk along with his bag and walk towards the ice cream parlour. Patrick takes David’s hand in his and feels David squeeze his hand. He looks up to see David looking at him with a sweet smile and he can’t help but mimic. This feels so good, so natural, so _right_.

Patrick opens the door for David to go inside first and they walk up to the counter to check out the ice cream options. After some sampling, they both choose their cones and head outside to sit at a small table in front of the ice cream parlour. There’s a couple with their kid sitting at one of the other tables nearby but other than that, there’s no one else around. 

Patrick watches David lick his ice cream cone and has to look away for fear of getting way too turned on to have an actual conversation with him. 

“So I know you like to draw, what else should I know about you, David Rose?” He asks him in an attempt to distract himself from how fucking sexy David looks eating ice cream.

David chuckles. “Um, well, I enjoy art and all this aesthetically pleasing. I’m not really a sports fan unless that’s watching you play baseball,” He teases, he knocks his knee into Patricks.

Patrick laughs. “Oh speaking of, you’re coming to the game tomorrow right?” He asks.

“Definitely,” David says with a small smile. “It’s not going to be awkward or anything right?”

Patrick can see the concern on David’s face and knocks his knee into his. “Definitely not,” He reassures him. David nods and goes back to licking his ice cream. Patrick can’t help the small sound that escapes his mouth watching David who looks at him with his eyebrow raised and asks, “You okay over there?” with a smirk on his face.

Patrick chuckles. “Such a tease,” He says, shaking his head.

“Oh am I distracting you?” David asks, continuing to tease him.

Patrick leans forward and says, “You know exactly what you’re doing to me, David.”

A sound of his own escapes David as he watches him. He bites his bottom lip and Patrick so badly wants to suck it into his mouth. 

DAVID

The way Patrick’s watching him is doing things to David. Like way too much. The butterflies are flying around full force inside his stomach and he just feels so hot with Patrick’s gaze on him. To know that he’s making Patrick feel the way he’s feeling right now just makes this all so much hotter and he has to _calm the fuck down_. 

Patrick asks him how he’s doing in school and if he actually needs help in any other subject. He does, so he said he’ll show him his other homework at their next lesson. Patrick asks him what it’s like at his school. 

“It’s not great, I don’t really have friends,” David tells him honestly. They’ve never been the type to lie to each other so why would he start now.

“That’s hard to believe,” Patrick tells him. 

“I’m not like Alexis, I don’t make friends with everyone I meet,” He says, shaking his head.

Patrick presses his knee against David’s and says, “Well, I’m glad you’re not like Alexis. She’s great but I much prefer who you are, the way you are.”

David feels that warmth again but this time it’s in his chest. His heart is beating hard and fast and he just falls that much more for Patrick. “You’re sweet,” He says with a soft smile.

They finish up their ice creams but they stay seated at the table. The couple and their kid are long gone, and it’s just the two of them getting to know each other. David learns of Patrick’s big extended family, how he has no siblings but his many, many cousins feel like siblings to him, especially his cousin Jack who David met at the last party. He learns of all the instruments he plays and when and why he learned them. He learns of Patrick’s love for hiking and nature. He learns that Patrick lost his grandmother last year and it was the hardest thing he’s been through because he was so close to her. He learns more of what a huge nerd Patrick is because of his love of spreadsheets. 

And in return of learning all that, David tells Patrick about his fear of business women in sneakers, _it's a real fear okay?_ And of his fear of rejection and abandonment. He tells him how much he worries about Alexis when she’s out on her foreign adventures and how he’s had to bail her out of many situations. He tells him that he wishes his family was closer because he feels like he doesn’t even know who his parents and sister really are. He tells him that he loves art, theater, and fashion, and how his favorite trips have always been New York and Paris because of that. He tells him that he hopes to one day own his own gallery. 

They talk until it’s time to go so Patrick won’t miss curfew. They cross the street and get into the car. Renault had pulled up earlier while they were eating their ice cream. They sit close together in the back seat of the car, holding hands. It feels nice. 

Renault pulls up to Patrick’s house and the two get out of the car. They go to the back of the car and get Patrick’s bike out and then he puts his bag onto his back. “Well this was a fun night,” David says, not wanting it to end just yet.

“I’m really glad you said yes, I had a great time,” Patrick tells him. David smiles, nodding along, agreeing. He sees Patrick’s eyes briefly look down to his lips before looking back into his eyes and David can’t hold back any longer. He steps closer to Patrick and puts his hand on his face before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips.

He feels Patrick kiss him back and his hand moving up to clutch his forearm, holding it in place so he doesn’t move his hand from his face. They pull back from the kiss and Patrick lets out a little breath before saying, “Thank you.”

“For what?” He asks, shaking his head slightly from side to side.

“I was getting worried that I was going to leave here without us having done that so thank you for making that happen for us,” Patrick says and David’s heart melts. Patrick’s face is so soft, his eyes so tender, and his words so sweet. 

“Well, fortunately, I’m a very generous person,” David says teasingly.

Patrick chuckles lightly. “I’ll see you at the game tomorrow?” He asks, looking up at him through his lashes.

“Mhm, definitely,” David says, nodding his head. He wouldn’t miss it for the world.

Patrick smiles at him softly and says, “Goodnight, David.”

“Goodnight, Patrick,” David says back before he watches Patrick go down his driveway. He turns back to wave before disappearing inside his garage.

David heads back in the car and Renault drives him home. On the drive Renault asks him, “Good night, Mr. David?”

“It was perfect,” David tells him.


	12. Tequila kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you’re just standing by the car last night and you leaned in and kissed him?” Alexis asks again. He regrets telling her about his and Patrick’s first kiss last night when he dropped him off at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Thanks for always giving me so much love on this, means a lot! 💖

PATRICK

Patrick can't stop smiling as he heads up to his bedroom. He passes by his parents open bedroom to see his mom sitting in bed reading as his dad sleeps. He waves to her and she smiles before he closes their door. 

Patrick uses the washroom then heads to his room. He changes into his plaid blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt before slipping into bed.

He tries to sleep, knowing that he has another game tomorrow - happy that he doesn't have to work too. The game is stressful enough without having a shift beforehand. Knowing that David is going to be there too is also making him nervous. 

Sleep isn't going to happen just yet so he thinks about his first date with David and he feels the smile spread on his face. The way David looked at him, laughed with him, the way his knee would knock into his, the way he was licking his ice cream… 

He feels his dick twitch at the thought. Remembering the way David teased him as he licked his ice cream, swirling his tongue around the top of it. Patrick's dick is hard now, imagining how David would use that tongue on him instead. He brings his hand down into his pajama pants and grips the base of his hard cock. He sniffles the moan that tries to escape at the feel of his hand on himself. 

He slowly strokes his dick, up and down, before grabbing some lotion and squirting some into his palm. He smoothly strokes his dick imagining it's David's soft, perfect hand on him, with his tongue sucking marks into his skin on his hip and up his body. 

Patrick moans lowly, trying not to make any noise, as he moves his hand faster and tighter over his aching cock. Images of David from their date flash through his mind - their kiss especially before he's coming hard into his fist. 

He pants, trying to regain his breath before cleaning himself up with some tissues. Patrick falls asleep quickly after that.

DAVID

“So you’re just standing by the car last night and you leaned in and kissed him?” Alexis asks _again_. He regrets telling her about his and Patrick’s first kiss last night when he dropped him off at home. 

“For the millionth time, yes,” He tells her.

“And he wanted that?” She asks, putting her chin in her hands where her elbow rests on her knee that’s crossed over her other leg. 

“Fall off a bridge please,” He snarks from where he’s sitting in the chair near hers outside on his balcony. This is where they usually smoke and sit in silence together but somehow they made it out here and are talking about David’s date.

“I can’t believe you just kissed him,” She says flipping her hand. “So what does this mean for the two of you?”

“I don’t know, we _literally_ just had our first date last night,” He tells her. 

“Well, you’ll speak to him tonight right? We’re still going to that baseball game,” She asks, looking at him intently.

He eyes her, wondering why she’s so interested in this game all of a sudden. “Yes, we’re going to the game. You excited to see Ted?” He asks.

She smiles sweetly, flipping her hair back. “It’s weird, he’s not usually my type but he’s just _so_ sweet. He sent me flowers the other day after the party. Isn’t that the cutest thing?” She asks.

“ _So cute_ ,” He mimics her, causing her to roll his eyes at him.

“Don’t be jealous, David,” She says, now making him roll his eyes.

*

They get to the field of Patrick’s school where he sees it packed with people just like at the last game. He sees Patrick talking with Ted who spots him and waves him over. He and Alexis walk over to them. “Hi,” He says softly.

“Hi,” Patrick says back, a soft smile on his face. Alexis hugs Ted and kisses him on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re here,” Patrick adds, ignoring the other two.

“Me too,” David says, smiling. _I wouldn’t have missed it,_ he thinks. 

The coach calls them over so David says, “Have a good game.”

“Thanks,” Patrick says, squeezing David’s arm before he and Ted run over to the rest of their team.

Alexis loops her arm through David’s and they make their way up the bleachers to where he sees Stevie sitting. “Hi,” He says as he plops down next to her.

“Oh hi,” She says, smirking at him.

“What?” He asks when she hasn’t stopped eyeing him.

“So what’s going on there?” She asks, nodding her head back towards the field. 

Alexis leans over David to say, “They went on a date last night.” David pinches her and she says, “Ouch, David!”

Stevie smacks his arm and he groans, turning to look at her. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks, baffled.

“It _literally_ just happened,” He says, annoyed. “Plus I was going to tell you tonight.”

They turn to pay attention to the field where the game is about to start. 

PATRICK

Seeing David before the game started and seeing him up in the bleachers watching him play - he just feels so warm inside. He plays his best and is so happy when his team wins. Their friends, family, and classmates all cheer for them. 

At the end of the game, David, Alexis, and Stevie come by and he smiles at David. “Hey,” He says.

“Hi,” David says softly. “Great game.”

“Thanks,” He says with a smirk. 

“Want to ride with us, Brewer?” Stevie asks him.

He looks to her then to David. “Sure, thanks. Um, I’ll meet you guys in the lot?” He asks her.

“Yeah,” She nods. Alexis is talking to Ted when Stevie goes to her. 

“See you in a bit,” Patrick tells David with a wink before going to get ready for the party.

Patrick walks to the parking lot to see David and Stevie talking by the trunk of her car. “Where’s Alexis?” He asks when he joins them.

“Riding with Ted and Jack,” Stevie says before getting into the driver’s seat. 

David’s standing next to him and when he turns to look at him he gives him a smile that makes his heart beat fast and butterflies swarming in his stomach. David leans forward and pecks him on the cheek. He smiles at him shyly before going around to the passenger seat. Patrick’s a little dumbstruck before getting into the backseat behind David. 

The ride to the party isn’t long but Patrick sits forward in his seat the entire time, hand on David’s shoulder where David interlocked their fingers. Patrick’s never felt happiness like this before. 

They walk into the party as others are also filing in. The three of them walk to the back and to the keg where Patrick starts pouring some beer into solo cups for them. “Can I talk to you a sec?” Patrick asks David in a hushed tone when a few people join near the keg.

“Sure,” David says. He nods to Stevie as Patrick starts to lead them somewhere more private. 

They’re standing in the yard further away where no one is. “I just want to tell you that I’m really happy you came tonight,” He tells him.

David smiles at him stepping closer. “You saying you’re happy to see me?” He asks.

“ _Really_ happy,” Patrick says with a small smirk, eyes drifting to his lips. David’s about to bring his hands up to his shoulders but Patrick says, “Um, I haven’t told anyone else about being gay.”

“Oh, um, okay,” David says, backing up a step and putting his arms back down.

Patrick instantly feels horrible. “It’s just that I haven’t told my parents, Rachel’s the only one who knows,” He explains.

“It’s fine, I get it,” David says, shaking his head.

Patrick feels awful, he doesn’t want to have to pretend David isn’t the most special person to him. He just doesn’t know what to do. He’s never been in this situation before. He’s never felt like he was pretending to be someone he’s not. Patrick knows he actually _was_ pretending to be someone he’s not but he never realized that until he met David. David makes him feel real like he’s who he was always meant to be.

“Let’s go save Stevie from those people,” David says suddenly, nodding his head towards where a couple people were talking to Stevie at the keg where they left her. 

“Sure,” Patrick says before following David over to her. 

The party is in full swing - every room of the house is something different happening. In the kitchen/dining room people are playing beer pong, in the living room people are dancing or on the sofas talking or making out, in the basement people are playing pool or card games, and outside, people are smoking, drinking, laughing and talking. Patrick’s having a great time with David. They’re hanging out in a group with Alexis, Ted, Stevie, and some others in the kitchen near the island where booze and snacks litter it. 

Patrick wishes he could just hold David’s hand or kiss him right now but he just doesn’t know how he could just _do that_. Nobody knows he’s gay and dating David. He doesn’t like feeling this way. He doesn’t like feeling like he’s not being himself. 

He can also tell David seems uncomfortable and like he’s trying not to look like he’s so close to him. Patrick really doesn’t like that. He wants David to have fun and not feel on edge. 

“Who wants a shot? Brewer?” Tommy asks over the music, across the kitchen island. He’s holding up a bottle of tequila, waiting patiently for his reply.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” He says. “You want one?” He asks David next to him.

“Yes,” David says, nodding his head. 

Patrick calls Tommy’s name and holds up two fingers. He takes David’s hand and leads him to the other side near Tommy. He can feel David’s fingers intertwined with his and can’t help but squeeze his hand. He has an idea. 

“Tommy, this is David,” Patrick introduces. 

“Yeah, I remember you from the last one, sup?” Tommy says with a nod of his head.

David just nods back with an awkward smile. The shots are poured but he doesn’t see limes and salt. “Salt? Limes?” He asks Tommy.

Tommy rolls his eyes but goes to grab the salt shaker and a lime from the fridge. He hands the lime and a knife to Patrick who starts cutting some wedges. 

He takes a lime wedge and tells David, “Open your mouth.”

David’s eyes darken and his lips part with a breath before opening it a bit more. Patrick feels his dick respond and tries not to think about it. He puts the lime between David’s teeth then takes the salt shaker. He licks his hand where his thumb meets his wrist and adds salt to it.

Patrick picks up his shot glass and licks the salt off his hand, shoots the tequila then he takes David’s head into his hand and pulls the lime out of his mouth as he kisses him hard, his tongue slipping inside his mouth to taste him just slightly before pulling back with the lime now in his mouth. 

He can finally hear the hooting and hollering around him - it’s like all noise drowned out and it was just him and David. David’s looking at him with heat in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. 

Patrick chuckles, winking at him before he feels Tommy’s hands on his shoulders shaking him out of it. “Wow, didn’t see that coming!” Tommy says.

Patrick turns to look at him and he has a huge grin on his face and he’s laughing, shaking his head. Patrick chuckles and reaches for the other shot to give to David. He takes it and shoots it back straight before taking Patrick’s hand and leading him out of the kitchen, earning them some more whistling. 

DAVID

“That was the hottest thing ever,” David tells him, pressing him into the locked door. They found an empty bathroom upstairs and are taking advantage.

Patrick’s looking up at him through his lashes and David can’t hold back anymore. He kisses him hard on the lips and feels Patrick’s body respond to his. His hands grab onto his waist, fisting into his sweater. He feels the small moan he lets out against his lips. David slips his tongue into his mouth and he tastes of tequila - or that might be him, but he also tastes of _Patrick_ , and it’s amazing. 

Patrick pulls David closer to him, pressing his body into his and David wants more. He roams his hands down his chest and between their bodies but then Patrick’s pushing him away slightly until their lower halves are no longer touching. Patrick’s breathing heavily and David feels proud - smug even. To know that he caused Patrick to react this way - that their kissing, their bodies pressed together got him this way. 

David walks his fingers up his shoulders and Patrick looks into his eyes. He says, “We should slow down,” He says.

David’s stomach plummets and he feels immediately _so_ stupid. He removes his hands and Patrick’s grabbing them and pulling him close again. “Hey, no, I didn’t mean - that was _amazing_ ,” He reassures him.

David relaxes and wraps his arms around his neck. “Yeah?” He asks softly.

“Mhm,” Patrick hums before pressing his lips lightly to his. He pulls him into a tight embrace and he feels Patrick’s lips against his neck. 

He squeezes Patrick closer to him, loving this kind of intimacy between them. Patrick pulls back and says, “Common, let’s go back out there.”

“Fine,” David says, making Patrick chuckle. He unlocks the door and takes David’s hand in his, leading them back out to the party, and David couldn’t be happier. 

*

David wishes that Patrick didn’t have a curfew. He never met anyone who had a curfew before but that’s because he only knows rich people whose parents are never around to actually care when their kids came home. 

He wishes he were getting home now with Patrick by his side and leading up to his bedroom. But alas, that’s just his fantasy because he’s getting home with Alexis and he’s heading up to his bedroom alone. 

After changing into his comfy sleeping clothes and doing his skin care regimen, he slips into bed. His mind is replaying the entire night from showing up to the game and seeing Patrick in his baseball uniform to being at the party and suddenly Patrick is sucking a lime out of his mouth to them privately making out in a bathroom to kissing goodbye outside of the car in front of his house. His mind goes back to the little make out session in the bathroom and his dick becomes _very_ interested in that particular memory. He thinks about the way Patrick pulled him closer, pressing their bodies tighter together. The way Patrick’s tongue slipped into his mouth and how his fingers gripped onto his hips. The way Patrick moaned against his lips before deepening the kiss. 

David reaches for his lube in his drawer and pulls his hard, aching dick out of his joggers. He slicks his hard cock with lube, stroking himself languidly as his mind continuously plays their moment in his mind and what he wished he could have done before Patrick stopped them. He strokes himself harder, faster with thoughts and images of Patrick bright in his mind. He comes hard into his hand with a soft moan of Patrick’s name on his lips. 

*

David’s nervous but also really excited to see Patrick again today. It’s the third day in a row and he feels so damn giddy, it’s even ridiculous to David how happy he feels. He dresses into an outfit Patrick surely won’t be able to resist him in - thoughts of last night and his mind-blowing orgasm come flashing into David’s head. He blushes to himself and checks himself in his mirror one last time before walking away. He’s dressed in some white jeans with some light splashes of color on them in strategic placements and a cheetah print sweater that’s tighter than most of his sweaters. 

He feels butterflies in his stomach when the doorbell rings. 

PATRICK

At the party, Jack came to talk to him, hearing about the tequila kiss with David. They had a really great conversation. Patrick told him that he realized he’s gay and that’s why he ended things with Rachel. And Jack told him that he always knew Rachel wasn’t the one for him, he could tell that Patrick wasn’t happy and not the same person around her than when he was with family. Patrick asked him not to tell his parents since he didn’t get around to telling his own just yet. Jack promised he wouldn’t but also encouraged him to come out to his parents, saying that Uncle Clint and Aunt Marcy are the greatest people he knows and they would be proud of him and love him no matter what. 

Sunday morning, the whole time he was farming with his dad, he thought about what his cousin told him. He knows he’s right but there’s still that doubt in his mind that everything could change and he loves the relationship he has with his parents. 

He doesn’t do much with those thoughts before getting ready to go see David again. He hopes that they can actually get some tutoring done and don’t get distracted with anything more physical - not until after the lesson. Patrick keeps thinking of last night - how they made out in the bathroom at a party and he got hard being pressed up against David. He had to stop them. He doesn’t want their first time doing anything more than kissing to happen in some bathroom at a party. Also, he got nervous. Sex and anything sexual was never that pleasurable before. Masturbating, yes, but anything with another person, no. And he knows it’s because it was with Rachel, a girl, and that’s why he didn’t enjoy sex. He knows it’ll be different with David but he just doesn’t know what he’s doing and it just - he needs some time.

Needing time gets thrown out of his head when David opens the door looking _like that_. “Wow,” He can’t help but say, making David’s mouth twist to the side in a shy smile. “Hi,” He adds with his own shy smile.

“Hi,” David says back, stepping out of the way to let Patrick in. 

They smile nervously at each other before David steps forward, kissing him softly on the cheek. David leads them to the dining room where his books lay out on the table. They take their seats next to each other and Patrick turns slightly to look at David.

David’s looking at him with soft eyes and all Patrick wants to do is kiss him. His eyes instinctively look down to David’s perfect, pouty, _soft_ lips. He leans forward and closes the space between them. David kisses him back, his hand moving to rest on his thigh. That small action causes him to moan softly against his lips. David’s tongue slips into his mouth and it feels so good gliding against his own. He tastes so _good_.

He pulls back slightly to rest his forehead against David’s. David’s hand slides up his thigh and he says, “We should get started on the -” he clears his throat, “on the math lesson.”

David’s hand moves up a little more and he whispers, “Are you sure?”

Patrick bites his bottom lip, wanting so badly to give in to David but he knows that he needs to give David the tutoring lesson that his father is paying for. He reluctantly removes his forehead from David’s and removes his hand from his leg, putting it onto his own. “Yes, we can’t get carried away. I was hired to tutor you so please, let me just do that first,” Patrick tells him.

David shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. “Fine, you’re right,” He says. 

*

The lesson goes by but not without difficulty. David was teasing him and toying with him the entire lesson. Leaning his pencil against his lips as Patrick explained something to him. Pressing his leg against his. Touching his arm lightly. Looking at him like he can’t wait to get his hands and lips back on him.

By the time the lesson finally ends, Patrick feels like a little breathless. David turns to look at him so he turns to face him too, their legs slotting together. “Can you stay?” He asks him softly.

Patrick remembers to speak, clearing his throat first, “Yeah, I uh - I asked them before I left.”

“Good,” David says before closing the space between them. His hand on the back of his neck as he kisses him on the lips.

Patrick’s lips part for his, slipping his tongue against his. He moans into it, his own hands touching David’s legs, wanting him closer. David runs his fingers up into Patrick’s short, soft curls, tugging a little on them and Patrick can’t help but moan against his mouth. That felt _so_ _good_. “David,” He says as he pulls back a little. 

David looks at him with blown pupils, a little breathless himself. He bites his lower lip and Patrick wants to suck it into his mouth. He doesn’t though - this is going exactly where he is too nervous to go just yet. He removes his hands from David’s thighs and says, “We should slow down.”

David sits up straight and says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No you didn’t do anything wrong,” Patrick tells him right away. “It’s just that this is all new to me and I think I need to go slower at first.”

David relaxes and says with a small smile, “I totally get that. We will go slow.”

Patrick smiles at him and feels relieved. He knew David would be kind about it, he didn’t doubt that, but he was still nervous. He wanted them to be on the same page and now they are. He feels better. He knocks his knee against his and says, “Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to come see our practice on Tuesday after school?”

David bites his lip before he shakes his head lightly. “I can’t on Tuesday,” He tells him.

“Okay…” Patrick says. He’s not going to push David to tell him why, he just wishes he felt comfortable enough to tell him. 

“Do you want to go watch a movie?” David asks him, changing the subject. 

Patrick smiles at him. “Sure.” 

DAVID

He feels shitty for changing the subject and not telling Patrick why he can’t hang out on Tuesday’s. He wants to tell him but he doesn’t really talk about therapy. His parents and sister know he’s in therapy but they never ask him or talk about it with him. So voluntarily telling someone else - someone he _really_ likes - that he goes to see a therapist once a week for the past few years is foreign and pretty terrifying. 

They pick a comedy and snuggle up close on the big sofa like they did last time. But this time they’re together and David can hold him close without feeling guilty about anything. This time, he can kiss Patrick. But first he knows he needs to just tell him because he doesn’t like the look he keeps getting from him. He wants to be honest and open with him, that’s what they’ve always been to each other. It’s just hard for David to trust people, he hasn’t had many people like him for the right reasons. 

“Before we watch this,” He begins, turning to face Patrick fully. “I can’t come to your baseball practice on Tuesday because every Tuesday after school I go to my therapist.”

“Oh,” Patrick says, processing what he just heard. His face softens and he says with a small smile, “I’m glad you feel comfortable telling me.”

David relaxes. “I wasn’t expecting to have to bring it up but I’ve been going for a few years now. I have um, I have anxiety and a lot of trust issues. Dr. Walsh is great, she’s the one who told me to write in a journal,” He explains and he can’t help but feel free. Like what he’s learned in therapy is actually working. He’s being trusting of Patrick, telling him something so personal and trusting him to not exploit that. 

Patrick places his hand on David’s leg and has the softest smile on his face. He understands. He had told him that he gets bad anxiety when he explained leaving that first party so suddenly. “I really like you, David,” He tells him.

Hearing his name on his lips might be his favorite thing. “I really like you too, Patrick,” He says with a smile. 

Patrick blushes and David just wants to kiss his face but he doesn’t. Instead he presses play on the controller for the movie to start. They cuddle up on the sofa together and watch the movie.

Well, they watch some of the movie because the way Patrick’s fingers are moving so softly on his lower back under his sweater. It gets to be too much for David. He tilts his head up to look at Patrick who meets his gaze. David presses his lips to Patrick’s as they close their eyes to the feeling. David moves slightly to get in a better position to kiss Patrick. 

Patrick’s hand slipped out of his sweater but is moving up his back, the other on his hip pulling him close. David climbs into Patrick’s lap and they both moan at the feeling. David’s so hard and he can feel Patrick’s against him also. It feels too good, he can’t help but grind against him. Patrick moans and his hands move up under his sweater, gripping him close. David grinds on him again and swallows his moan. Patrick’s pulling him in close and David’s brain reminds him that he wanted to go slow. _But why isn’t he stopping me_ , he can’t help but think. It feels so _fucking good_ but he finds himself pulling back and panting. 

Patrick looks breathless too and he wants to move back in there and go further but he says, “We should slow down, right?” but it comes out as a question.

Patrick’s still holding onto his hips with him on his lap. “Yeah, no, ugh,” Patrick groans. “This feels really good.”

“Mmm,” David moans. “It really does.”

Patrick bites his lip and David’s eyes are drawn to them. He wants to replace Patrick’s teeth with his and he finds himself pressing down against his hard dick. Patrick moans and David’s resolve gets thrown away as he closes the distance between them, kissing him hard.

“Mmm, David,” Patrick moans. David’s lips move across his jaw and to his neck. Patrick’s thrusting up against David’s slow grinds and this feels so good and Patrick’s skin tastes so good.

He pulls back when he feels it - he feels like if they don’t stop he’s going to have a problem in his jeans. “We should slow down,” David says before climbing out of Patrick’s lap. He sits next to him, both catching their breaths and David’s trying to calm his erection down. 

David turns his head to look at Patrick and smiles back at him when he sees that perfect smile he is falling so hard for. “Sorry, I’m trying to respect the ‘go slow’ thing, it’s just-” He starts to say.

“Hard?” Patrick asks, making them both laugh. 

“Literally,” David says, laughing some more. This feels good, natural, like he should always be doing this.

*

It’s sad saying goodbye to Patrick when he has to leave to get home on time. He won’t see him until Wednesday and he should be fine with that since they just spent time together three days in a row but he feels sad already. He kisses him softly on the lips, where they’re saying goodbye next to Patrick’s bike. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Patrick tells him.

David twists his mouth to the side. “Me too but you could call me, I mean, if you want,” He says. 

Patrick grins. “I’d love to. I don’t think I have your number though,” He says.

David tells him to take a pen and his notebook out of his back so he does, handing them over to him. David writes his phone number in his notebook and says, “Call me, whenever, that’s my cell phone.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick says sweetly. He puts his stuff away before hugging him close and kissing him softly, one more time on the lips. 

David waves goodbye and hopes that Patrick calls him soon. He’s completely hooked on Patrick Brewer.


	13. I just want to make out a little in private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick spend more time together and the more time being spent the deeper they're falling for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope yall had a great week, mine was pretty shitty. I was feeling sick as of last week then Tuesday I got tested for covid so I had to stay home and wait for my results. I got them back Thursday and I'm in the clear, all I had was a cold but still sucked. I went to work Friday after being gone 2.5 days and had so much work to catch up on. The weekend was great - friday night I got to spend home alone with my dog, Saturday I wrote and chilled and my friend came over to do my nails, and Sunday was more writing and watching the cast of Schitt's on a panel for Deadline Hollywood that I'm sure is up if you missed it. And now here we are! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter! Thanks for all your continued support 💖

PATRICK

Later that night, after he had dinner with his parents and spent some time with them, Patrick heads up to his room with the house phone. He told his parents that he would be making a call so if they need the phone to just let him know - hoping that neither of them will need to use it. 

He dials the number scribbled into his notebook and listens as it rings a couple of times.

“Hello?” David’s voice comes through the line.

Patrick smiles instantly at hearing his voice. “Hi, it’s Patrick,” He says. 

“Hi,” David says so softly and he can hear the smile, he just knows he’s smiling back at him. “What’s up?” He asks him.

“Not much, just sitting on my bed,” Patrick tells him. “Wanted to hear your voice.”

David’s smiling, he knows it. “I’m glad you called,” He says. 

“How’s the rest of your Sunday been?” Patrick asks him. 

“Fine, I wrote in my journal. I also sketched for a bit. No one’s home so I had a lot of down time,” David tells him. “You?”

“I continued working on a song on my guitar then had dinner with my parents and spent some time with them before calling you,” Patrick says.

“Oh, what song are you working on?” David asks curiously.

“It’s a surprise,” Patrick tells him.

David gasps. “Is it for me?” He asks softly.

Patrick chuckles. “Mhm, but it’s not ready yet.”

“Well now I feel special,” David teases.

Patrick laughs. “So for our next date,” He starts.

“Oh, we’re going on another date?” David teases.

“Oh definitely,” Patrick says with a small chuckle. “I was thinking we could maybe go out for dinner on Saturday then maybe go do something fun like bowling or mini-putt.”

“Um yeah, dinner sounds great,” David says.

Patrick can’t help the grin that spreads on his face. “But not the bowling or mini-putt?” He asks.

“I’ve - um, I’ve never done either of those things,” David tells him honestly.

He can’t even imagine not ever going bowling or mini-putt. Those are like two staples of his childhood - most of the birthday parties he went to were for these two activities. “Well, there’s a first time for everything. You’ll have fun, trust me,” He tells him.

“I trust you,” David says softly and Patrick’s heart feels like it increases, beating fast and hard.

“So it’s a date?” Patrick asks hopefully even though he knows the answer already.

“It’s a date,” David says and that still makes Patrick grin and chuckle lightly.

DAVID

“So how’s everything been with you this past week, David?” Dr. Walsh asks.

“Pretty good actually,” David says, unable to stop the smile. 

Dr. Walsh smiles back. “You look happy,” She notes.

“I am,” He says with a small chuckle. “Um, Patrick and I are dating now.”

“Oh? What happened there?” She asks him.

So David explains how Patrick told him that he was having feelings for him, how they held hands at that party his sister dragged them to, how Patrick told Rachel the truth and ended things between them, how Patrick asked him out and kissed him for the first time, all the way up to their conversation Sunday about going slow and his plans for their second date. 

“I’m glad to see you so happy,” Dr. Walsh tells him. “I just want you to remember what we’ve talked about.” David nods along, understanding. “It’s okay to get swept up by it all but don’t forget to check in with yourself. Patrick made the rule of going slow but it’s a good rule for yourself too when it comes to your heart. Don’t go too fast too soon - not just for sexual stuff but for emotional stuff too.”

“I understand. I don’t -” David sighs. “I don’t want to get swept up by it all but Patrick just makes me feel so good - so _safe_. I’ve never felt like this with anyone before,” He explains.

“That’s understandable. You’ve had a rough life when it comes to interpersonal connections. Those you thought loved and cared about you, used you for their own gain. Those feelings and walls you’ve built don’t just get torn down so easily but I hope slowly they are, with our sessions every week?” Dr. Walsh asks.

“They are helping. I even told Patrick about our sessions. Well, not in depth but I told him that I come every Tuesday to help with my anxiety and my trust issues. That’s just the surface but these sessions with you are personal and I’m not ready to tell him everything we discuss,” He tells her.

“And you don’t have to. Our sessions are personal but don’t be afraid to open up because you think this might scare him away. Even if it does, scare him away, then you know he wasn’t the one for you,” Dr. Walsh tells him. He knows she’s right but that fear of being _too much_ is always present in his mind. 

*

“Hi,” He answers the phone, seeing the call display, smiling to himself.

“Hi,” Patrick says back. “How was therapy?”

“It was good, how was baseball practice?” He asks.

“Good but felt a bit distracted,” Patrick tells him.

“Oh? How come?” He asks.

“Thinking about you and how I can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” Patrick says, making David blush even though he’s alone in his room, he was in the middle of doing homework when Patrick called. 

“I can’t either,” David tells him honestly. 

*

Wednesday’s finally here and David anxiously awaits to see Patrick standing outside of his house with his bike waiting for him. They finally get to his house and he sees Patrick there waiting. He feels suddenly so impatient. He jumps out of the car and goes over to him.

“Hi,” He says softly with a smile.

“Hi,” Patrick says back with a small chuckle. 

David can’t help but reach out and caress Patrick’s cheek before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips. When he pulls back Patrick’s blushing and it’s the cutest thing ever. “Common,” He says nodding his head towards the house. 

Like usual, they head to the dining room together and get started on the tutoring lesson before they get too distracted and don’t get any work done. 

It’s hard since all David wants to do is run his hand up Patrick’s thigh and kiss his neck - to feel his heart beating against his lips, run his tongue over his pulse point, and tease him. 

“David,” Patrick says, breaking him out of his reverie.

“Hmm? Oh sorry,” David says, looking away from Patrick’s neck back to his worksheet in front of him. 

Patrick chuckles but has a slight tint of a blush on his face. “That’s fine, got a little distracted there?” He asks.

David clears his throat. “Very much so,” He says, making Patrick blush a little more.

“We don’t have much left to do so focus and maybe after we can do whatever it is that got you so distracted,” Patrick tells him with a small smirk on his lips.

David inhales a sharp breath before biting his bottom lip. Patrick’s eyes are instantly drawn to that movement and David just wants to do what he was fantasizing about right now but instead he says teasingly, “Only if you’re ready for it.”

Patrick’s eyes darken as he meets David’s gaze. He clears his throat and says, “Okay let’s get back to this.”

David bites his lip again, trying to stop the grin from spreading on his face at making Patrick all flustered. He tries to focus, wanting to get the rest of this tutoring lesson done with and move onto marking up Patrick’s perfect skin. 

PATRICK

The way David was watching him and then watching the way David bit his lip when Patrick said they could do what he was distracted thinking about has Patrick all distracted now. His mind is telling him to continue on the tutoring lesson, to do what he came here to do, which is help David with his math homework, not fantasize about him. His mind is also reminding him that he wanted to take things slow with David but his body - _God_ , all he wants to do is kiss David and feel what he felt the other day when they were alone together in the theater, grinding on each other. Patrick’s never felt so desired before or felt like he wanted to devour another person so badly. He knows it’s because he’s only been with Rachel and now realized that he’s gay but he thinks it’s more than just wanting to be with a guy - it’s wanting to be with _David_. 

Patrick refocuses on the task at hand which is to finish this tutoring lesson without any more distractions. 

They do finally get through the rest of the lesson without any more distractions except now all Patrick can think about is what David was talking about earlier, what he was distracted by. 

“Do you have some time to stay for a bit?” David asks him.

Patrick turns to look at him, he looks unsure. Patrick does need to get home to do his own homework but he could spare a bit of time to spend with David. “I have some time,” He tells him and watches how the smile spreads on David’s face. How could he resist when David smiles at him like that? 

“Great, um, do you wanna come upstairs?” David asks. Patrick wants to, _badly_ , but his mind speaks up telling him to go slow and before he could say anything David says, “Oh my God, not for like - sorry, we’re still going slow.” Patrick exhales and David continues, “I just want to make out a little in private,” with a smirk and a small shrug of his shoulder.

Patrick can’t help but blush. That he could do. “Okay, that sounds - um, sounds good,” He stumbles on his words making David bite his bottom lip, a smile on his face as well.

Patrick packs up his things as David does the same and they head to the front door. Patrick leaves his bag there as David leads him up the grand staircase and towards his bedroom. 

David puts his things on his desk after shutting the door behind them. He goes to sit on his bed and pats it. Patrick shakes himself out of it and moves to go sit next to David on his big bed.

Patrick let’s out a small laugh as he feels his nerves taking over. David puts his hand on his thigh so he looks up to meet his gaze. David’s smiling at him sweetly and his nerves and worries just evaporate. He leans forward and closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to David’s big, soft, perfect lips. 

Patrick brings his hand up to hold David’s face, lightly tracing his thumb across his jawline. Patrick feels the hand David put on his thigh rise a bit higher, the other holding onto his arm. Patrick deepens the kiss by licking at David’s lips. When David parts his lips, Patrick slips his tongue into his mouth, teasing and tasting him. David moans lightly into the kiss, his hand gripping onto him more. 

Patrick feels that all the way down to his toes. This feels _so good_ but he wants more. He pushes David back until he’s lying on his bed underneath Patrick. Patrick puts one leg between both of David’s, his other leg bracketing his other leg. He looks down into David’s eyes and he’s looking up at him with a small smirk on his lips and all Patrick wants to do is kiss that smirk away. So he does. Patrick leans down and kisses him hard and deep, pressing his body against David’s.

David moans into the kiss, his hips moving up, chasing the feeling of Patrick above him and moving against him. 

Suddenly, David pushes Patrick and switches their position, getting on top of him. Patrick looks up at him surprised but also _very_ turned on. David kisses him hard, working that tongue perfectly against his. He pulls back to bring that tongue to his neck, swirling it around his pulse point before nipping at his neck lightly. Patrick’s taken aback by it but the moan that escapes him kind of shocks him. This is all so new but all so _good_. He’s never been so turned on before. 

Patrick’s gripping onto David’s waist, pulling him closer as David mouths at his neck, kissing and licking and nipping at his skin. “ _God, David_ ,” He moans out. “No marks above my collarbone,” He remembers to say out loud, not wanting to have to explain that to his parents. 

David’s lips move down below his collarbone where he goes harder, definitely trying to mark him up now and Patrick doesn’t care, he’s so turned on, he wants David to mark his pale skin, wants any reminder that David was touching him and kissing him, had his hands and mouth on him. 

David pulls back to look at the small dark mark on Patrick’s skin. He smiles at it, pleased with his work, before moving back in to kiss Patrick on the lips. 

Before either of them want to, they pull away with a final kiss. Patrick could feel his orgasm approaching and did not want to cum in his pants, and he feels like David might have been close to since he pulled away first. Patrick does need to get home so as they sit together on David’s bed, Patrick turns to look at him. “I have to get going but um, if you’re not doing anything tomorrow after school, I have another baseball practice, if you’d like to come watch,” He tells him.

David smiles at him. “Yeah, I’d like that,” He says. 

Patrick grins. “Great.”

“I’ll walk you out,” David says, patting Patrick’s thigh.

They walk through the house, holding hands, as they make their way to the front door where they kiss goodbye for far too long. Eventually, David let’s Patrick go and he’s biking back home, wishing he could spend more time with him but happy that he won’t have to wait much longer to see him again. 

DAVID

David calls Stevie to find out if she’ll be hanging by the bleachers tomorrow after school. She is. So he tells her that Patrick invited him to come watch him practice. She also asks him how it’s going with Patrick so he spends the next half an hour talking to her on the phone. That is until he gets hungry and heads downstairs to see if Adelina has dinner ready yet.

These past few days being with Patrick have been amazing. And today, making out in his bed, getting _really_ physical with one another. He knows that he was never meant to have sex with Enrico, he was never meant to be the first guy for David. He knows that what happened needed to happen so Patrick could be in his life and he will be the first boy David will have sex with. It might not be anytime soon but that doesn’t matter. He’s just happy that he’s found someone who actually likes him for who he is. David can be himself and that’s something he never thought he’d be able to do with a partner. In his young years, he’s dated a few people and they’ve all tried to change him in some way. Whether it’s because his personality is too much or they wanted to hook up and when they did they were done with him or he needed to stay slim or bulk up. No one has said to him that they like him for who he is. Apart from Patrick. When he looks into his eyes, he knows that Patrick wants to be with him because he likes who he is. They’ve been honest with each other since day one, apart from admitting their crushes, but for everything else they’ve been open and honest. David knows that when they are both ready to have sex that it’ll be special and amazing because it’ll be with each other.

*

After school, David has Renault drive him to Patrick’s school. He makes his way to the bleachers where he spots Stevie. 

“Hi,” He says when he joins her.

“Oh hi,” She says with a smile. 

He looks out behind her to see the team starting their practice. They walk around to the bleachers and sit on them instead of under there. He spots Patrick and waves. His smile brightens when Patrick waves back, his own perfect smile on his face. He looks so cute in his baseball outfit.

“So what are you doing for winter break coming up?” Stevie asks him.

Winter break for the holidays are coming up in a couple weeks and normally David would be thrilled because even though his family isn’t very close, every winter break they go on a trip for a week before coming home to have a huge Christmas bash. The parties are always so grand and lavish but always end up so sad with Alexis running off somewhere, his mom popping her pill and passing out, his dad alone, and David would be off with people who don’t even care about him. He’s hoping this year could be different.

“I was actually hoping you would come to our Christmas party,” David tells her. She looks at him and he continues, “We always have these lavish Christmas Eve parties, you should come if you’re not busy with your family or anything.” David doesn’t know much about Stevie’s family, she never talks about them and from the one time she mentioned she’d rather be at school watching baseball practice then at home, he figures she doesn’t have the best home life. 

“Aren’t you Jewish?” Stevie asks.

“I’m a delightful half and half situation,” David tells her, making her scoff.

“Yeah, that would be cool,” Stevie says simply. “You invite Patrick yet?”

“No,” David says, shaking his head. “I don’t know if he’d come - he’s very close to his parents and it is Christmas Eve.” 

“You never know unless you ask him. He might surprise you,” Stevie tells him, bumping her shoulder into his. 

She’s right. He has to just ask or else he won’t know what Patrick’s answer will be. Plus, spending a week away from him is going to suck so coming home and having him there for the party will be amazing. 

Stevie pulls out a joint and sparks it. She takes a couple hits before passing it to David who accepts it, taking his own couple of hits before passing it back. He doesn’t smoke much more, just enough to be buzzed throughout watching the practice. 

Once it finally ends, they head towards the team - well, towards Patrick. “Hi,” He says.

“Hi,” Patrick says with a big smile. He leans forward, kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth. David is pleasantly surprised. “Hey Stevie,” He says to her.

“Hey,” She says with a nod of her head. One of the other guys calls her over so she goes over to where he called her but not before nodding her head to David and says, “Talk soon.”

He nods before saying goodbye. He refocuses on Patrick in front of him who has that sweet smile on his face. “Hi,” He says again, feeling so smitten.

Patrick grins wider and says, “Hi,” before leaning in and kissing him, his hand on the side of his face, keeping him there. “I need to change real quick, wait here?” He asks when he pulls back.

“Okay,” David says simply. He goes over to talk with Stevie since she’s still here talking to one of the guys on the team. Eventually they’re alone again when the guy goes to change. 

Patrick comes back with his bag slung over his body and a couple other guys with him. He sees that one is Jack and the other is Tommy and apparently they’ve decided that they’re all gonna head to this diner nearby to get some food. David’s fine with it, as long as he gets to be with Patrick, and they get to ride together _alone_ since Renault is waiting for them. 

“So before we get there,” David starts as Renault starts the drive to the diner. 

“Yeah?” Patrick asks, turning his body more to look at David. 

“The first week before the holidays, I’m going to Europe with my family but when I get back I was hoping you’d like to come to our Christmas Eve party?” He asks. He twists his fingers together, worrying himself. 

“I’d love to,” Patrick says with a small smile. “But um, I need to just make sure it’s okay with my parents. Our Christmas is usually celebrated both Christmas Eve and Christmas day but Christmas Eve is usually just me and my parents so maybe after spending time with them they’ll allow me to come over. I’ll let you know.”

“Sounds good,” David says with a smile, glad that he asked and hoping Patrick’s parents agree. 

“So a family vacation to Europe huh?” Patrick asks.

David nods. “Yeah, we always go away together before the holidays, not that we spend so much time together _on_ the vacation but still. My dad told us last night that this year we are going to Greece,” He informs him.

“Wow, nice,” Patrick says. “That’ll be fun. I’ve never even left the country.”

“We’re going to have to change that,” David says as he leans forward to kiss Patrick softly on the lips. He feels Patrick smiling into the kiss and he hopes that means one day they could take a trip together. That would be so perfect.

They get to the diner and head inside to meet the others. A few other guys from the team show up after them and soon they’re occupying a few different booths. It’s loud, the food is good, and David feels so good - so _normal_. If this is what being Patrick’s boyfriend is like then he can’t wait for them to officially be at that stage. 

He’s smiling, watching him, and Patrick turns his head to look at him, squeezing his hand where they sit on David’s lap. He gives him a questioning look but David just shakes his head. Patrick leans forward, pressing his lips softly to his. David kisses him back softly, not deepening it even though he really wants to, remembering that they aren’t alone. 

They don’t stay much longer, all needing to get home to do homework so David brings Patrick home. “I’m excited to come inside one day,” David says with a nod of his head to Patrick’s house. They just pulled up outside of his house and all David kept thinking about was hopefully getting invited inside one day so he could see where Patrick grew up, where he sleeps, the farm he works on, all of it. Being with him today and his friends in such a casual way just made David realize how badly he wants to be Patrick’s boyfriend but he knows it’s too soon for that, he’s just getting really excited about the prospect of that happening. 

“You will, one day,” Patrick says, leaning forward to kiss him. “I’ll call you later?”

“Mhm,” David hums as he leans back in for another kiss, this time a little deeper, wanting to have the reminder of this kiss later when all he can do is think of Patirck. 

Patrick pulls back from the kiss and looks up into his eyes, a small smile on his face. “Goodbye, David,” He says softly.

“Goodbye, Patrick,” He says just as softly, accepting the same peck on the lips before Patrick exits the car with a small wave.

He watches him go inside before Renault pulls away from the curb and drives him home. Two more days and David will get to see Patrick again for their second official date. David feels butterflies inside just thinking about it.


	14. Never been more sure of anything in my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick connect on a more physical level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, happy Monday! I hope you all had a great weekend. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! 💖

DAVID

Spending the entirety of his Friday (apart from school) practicing the routine for the annual Christmas Eve party with his mother is a new level of sad and pathetic that David doesn’t even want to think about. Patrick would probably think it’s cute and smile at him a lot. That thought makes David smile and forget his earlier, self-deprecating thoughts. 

It’s the same routine every year, he doesn’t know why his mother is insisting that they get it right. This is the kind of thing that happens when his mom is home. He is happy she’s home so that he could get her opinion on his outfit choice for his date with Patrick tomorrow night. 

David will definitely _not_ be telling his mom who or what he’s doing, he just needs her thoughts on his outfit, that is all.

Finally, _fucking_ finally, they finish for the night so David says, “I need your opinion on an outfit for tomorrow night.”

“Right now?” Moira asks him, looking defeated.

“Yes, right now. Unless you’ll be awake for most of the day tomorrow before I leave?” David counters.

He sees his answer passing through his mother’s eyes. “Okay, let’s go,” She says, shooing him towards the door. 

“Ugh,” He groans as he feels her hands touch his back. He walks ahead of her, leading her to his bedroom. 

Moira looks through his closet, piece by piece. “What’s tomorrow night?” She asks, glancing at him briefly.

“Nothing, I’m going out,” He tells her quickly. 

She flops her arms down beside her. “David, if I don’t know the type of event you are gracing yourself with then _how_ will I know how to dress you?” She quirks her eyebrow at him.

“Fine,” David says reluctantly. “It’s a dinner thing,” He alludes, still not giving in to telling her his whole truth.

Moira has a moment of clarity as she nods and silently looks through his closet. He’s glad she’s dropping it but hoping she doesn’t bring it back up after. He accepts the pieces of clothing in his arms.

“Wear that.” She steps aside to walk by him but before leaving she says, “They won’t know what hit them.” Moira winks at him before leaving.

David can’t help but smile, shaking his head slightly. He looks at the pieces in his hands and thinks _this could work_.

He puts the items out so they’re ready for tomorrow. It’s not too late, almost ten so David takes out his journal and starts writing. Before he could really get into it though his phone starts buzzing on his nightstand. 

“Hello?” He answers, wondering but ultimately knowing who was calling him.

“Hi,” Patrick says into the receiver making David’s heart get all fluttery.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing?” He asks casually.

“Sitting on my bed was about to journal,” David tells him.

“Oh sorry, hope I didn’t interrupt,” Patrick apologizes.

David smiles. “It’s okay, rather talk to you.”

He can feel the blush radiating off of Patrick into the phone. “Good, um,” he chuckles. “How was your day?”

“Ugh, my mom just had me rehearsing since I got home from school,” David complains.

Patrick chuckles. “Rehearsing for what?”

David feels reluctant to tell him but if he can come to the party he’s going to see it so he _should_ prepare him for it. “This little performance at our Christmas Eve party we do every year.”

“Oh, I _have_ to see this,” Patrick says through a chuckle. 

“Shut up,” David says, making him laugh more.

“I’m sure it’s very good.”

“It’s - well, it is what it is,” David tells him honestly. “How was your day?”

“Good, I got home from work not too long ago,” Patrick tells him.

“So you called me?” David teases.

Patrick chuckles nervously. “Basically.”

“I like that.”

“Good. I’m excited for tomorrow,” Patrick says. 

“Me too.”

The time seems to fly by just talking to Patrick. David’s never talked on the phone for this long. No one’s ever wanted to talk to him for that long. Eventually they do say goodnight. Patrick has work tomorrow before their date and David definitely does not want Patrick to be tired for it.

PATRICK

Talking for a couple of hours last night on the phone with David was so great until he woke up this morning. Definitely felt a little tired. Work went by smoothly though, it wasn’t too busy so Patrick got to relax throughout his shift. He’s definitely feeling more awake as his shift finishes and he’s biking back home to get ready. Patrick showers and dresses in some jeans and a buttoned down blue shirt. He looks himself over and he likes what he sees. He’s hoping David likes what he sees.

Speaking of, he should be picking him up soon. Patrick heads downstairs, seeing his parents in the living room. “Don’t you look sharp,” Clint says.

“You look nice, honey,” Marcy adds looking at him with a sweet smile. “Date night with Rachel?”

Patrick cringes. “I told you, we broke up,” He reminds her. 

“Oh that’s right. That’s too bad. She’s such a nice girl, Patrick,” She tells him. His mom got along with Rachel really well. She’s taking his breakup harder than he is.

“She is but we’re not right for each other,” He tells her with finality. 

“He’s got another party with David and his sister, the kid told us Marcy,” Clint tells her. “Are you leaving now?”

Patrick tries not to visibly cringe at the lie he told his parents. “Yeah.” 

His dad reminds him of his curfew before they tell him to have a good time. Patrick heads outside just in time for David - _David’s driver_ \- to pull up outside.

“Hi,” He says with a big smile as he gets into the car, sitting next to David who looks _so good_. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” David says with a shy smile. Once the doors closed and Patrick’s settled and looking at him he adds, “Hi,” before leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. 

“Mm, hi,” Patrick says back against his lips, smiling through the kiss. He pulls back, glad that Renault started them on the way to their destination. “How was your day?”

“More rehearsing,” David groans. “I’m so tired of singing this song.”

Patrick can’t help but chuckle. He puts his hand on David’s thigh and says, “Well, you’re done for today.”

“Thank God for that.” He smiles at him sweetly before kissing him again. “Mm, I really like kissing you,” He says between kisses.

Patrick smiles into the kiss, feeling the exact same way. “Mm, you’re reading my mind,” He says, making David chuckle. 

*

The restaurant isn’t too busy just as Patrick had hoped. They sit in the booth near the back of the restaurant. Sitting next to David in this dimly lit booth in the back of the restaurant feels really romantic and secluded. It’s just what Patrick wanted - David all to himself.

“This place is cute,” David says, turning his head to smile at him sweetly.

“You think?” 

“Yeah,” David says in a high pitch tone and a shrug. Patrick laughs making David smile. “Um, did you and Rachel come here?”

“No, we didn’t. I found this place with my mom actually,” Patrick tells him with a small laugh. Remembering the day Patrick tells him how they went out for the day - he was helping her with some errands - when they passed by the restaurant. They couldn’t tell from the outside much of what would be inside so they came in and thought it was charming. They sat in a booth and had lunch. “It was a fun day,” he finishes with a small shrug.

David’s got these dough eyes as he’s listening to him and Patrick just wants to kiss him. “That was really sweet,” David tells him. “So you’re really close to your parents huh?”

Patrick smiles. “Yeah, I am.”

“How’d they take your news?” David asks, bumping his shoulder into his.

Patrick deflates. He still hasn’t told his parents about being gay and dating David. Every time he thinks he’s going to do it, he freezes and just can’t bring himself to say those words. He wants to. He _knows_ they’re good people but there’s this fear. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he hears David say and now feels like a dick.

“No, sorry,” Patrick says quickly, turning to face him fully. “I’m -” he sighs. “I haven’t told them yet. Every time I feel like I can tell them I just don’t.”

“I don’t mean to pressure you. This is a very personal thing and should only be done when you’re ready for it.” David puts his hand on Patrick’s.

He looks up to meet his eyes and nods. “Thank you, David,” He says, taking David’s hand and squeezing it. 

“Not to ruin this moment but I’m _very_ hungry and we haven’t even looked at the menu yet.” Patrick chuckles. “Of course, sorry,” He says letting go of David’s hand with a small smile, turning to his menu. 

David turns his face back and kisses him softly. He smiles at him sweetly before turning to his menu. Patrick can’t wipe this grin off his face even if he tried.

DAVID

This date is casual, it’s simple, but it’s filled with so much laughter and flirty moments. It even got personal. It’s been the best date David’s ever been on. 

That could also be because of the man sitting with him. Patrick is such a _good_ person. He still doesn’t understand why someone like him likes someone like David. But then he sees the look in Patrick’s eye when he’s talking, and he sees the way his eyes glance to his lips before meeting his gaze again, and he realizes that Patrick does like him. 

David’s glad that they aren’t leaving after finishing dinner. They stay and have some dessert and just continue to talk or just look at each other before kissing softly. 

David’s got his hand on Patrick’s thigh, his fingers moving over the denim in slow motions. Patrick brings his arm around David’s back and wraps his hand around the back of his neck, bringing him closer to him. Patrick brings his ear to his lips and whispers softly, “You’re driving me crazy with that hand.”

A chill runs through David and he can feel his dick twitch. That was so hot. David turns his hand in his hand to ghost his lips across Patrick’s. That lasts a second before Patrick crashes their lips together in a steamy kiss - hotter than what they’ve done so far tonight, in this booth. 

David moans lightly into the kiss, twirling his tongue around Patrick’s. Patrick pulls back slightly and bites down on David’s bottom lip causing David to grip harder onto Patrick’s thigh to stop himself from whimpering. 

Patrick kisses the spot softly before pulling back and winking at him. David groans just wanting to continue doing what they were just doing - other people in the restaurant be damned. He rolls his eyes when Patrick gives him this shit eating grin causing him to laugh. 

He pulls David into him and kisses his face a few times making David laugh. David has never felt this carefree and safe in his entire life. He’s never been this happy.

The night ends far too soon but he’s glad they parked outside Patrick’s house earlier than curfew so they make out in the car for a few minutes before he reluctantly leaves. Just a few short hours and they will see each other tomorrow for their lesson. 

*

It’s the weekend before winter break and the weekend before David leaves for a week to Greece with his parents and sister. He’s hoping it’ll be a good trip with them _actually_ spending the week together but he doesn’t have high hopes when it comes to his family. Alexis will probably be off with random people having the time of her life and his parents will be off together meeting up with friends that will surely also be there, and David will be left alone. He doesn’t usually mind it but now that he’s been dating Patrick, he wishes he could just take him to Greece so he wouldn’t be away from him. 

David’s excited to see Patrick tonight though. He’s waiting for him to finish his shift at Rose Video. He’s coming over for dinner and to hang out inside. The past couple of weeks for their date nights they’ve been going out - dinners, movies, he even got David to bowl. It’s all been so much fun but David is excited to have Patrick all to himself in the privacy of his home. His parents are out for the night and so is Alexis, so they _really_ have the house to themselves. 

David doesn’t want to expect anything more than what this night will most likely be but it’s been weeks and they’ve been going slow. Like only making out and dry humping slow. David wants more. He doesn’t want to push or pressure Patrick though so he will go as slow as he needs to. He’s just hoping that Patrick is finally ready for a little more. David’s not sure if he’s even ready to have sex - ugh, no he is. He’s definitely ready. He’s wanted to do naughty things with Patrick since the day they met.

The doorbell rings so David rushes to answer it. He’s dressed in some comfortable but stylish black pants and a black sweater with a white heart on it. His hair is styled back and he thinks he looks good. “Hi,” he says softly upon seeing Patrick standing there looking great as usual. He’s in those jeans that shouldn’t look good but look _really_ good on him, and he’s wearing a soft green sweater. 

“Hi,” Patrick says just as softly, a bright smile on his face. “You look good.”

“Thanks, so do you.” David smiles. He lets Patrick in then kisses him softly on the side of his mouth. 

They walk together to the kitchen where Patrick greets Adelina. “Dinner is almost ready for you boys. Why don’t you go have a seat and I’ll bring it out for you,” She tells them.

They thank her before doing as they were told. Sitting at the dining table next to each other but not with David’s school work in front of them is different but also really nice. It feels normal, right even.

PATRICK

Eating dinner with David in his house feels so surreal. He’s imagined it since he started to have feelings for David but actually being at this point - he never thought they could be here. He’s dating David and they’re having a date night at David’s house. He couldn’t be happier. 

Adelina cooks so well, dinner was amazing, and the company was even better. David leads the way, with his hand clasped with Patrick’s, to the theater room. David puts in the newest movie he has and cuddles up next to Patrick on the huge sofa. Patrick smiles at him as he cuddles into his side. He puts his arm around him and holds him close, kissing the top of his head. He feels David bury himself in more and it makes his heart flutter. 

Patrick pays as much attention to the film as he can but it’s really hard when he has this amazing, beautiful man in his arms, cuddled up against him. They’ve been going slow as per his request but the past couple weeks he’s been thinking about going further - even dreaming about it and waking up in a mess. 

David looks up at him with a shy smile and Patrick can’t help himself. He leans forward, pressing his lips to Davids in a sweet kiss that quickly turns dirty as David turns to adjust their positions to a more comfortable one - one better suited for making out. Patrick pulls David against him until he’s on his lap, grinding against him.

Patrick moans into the kiss, his hands gripping onto David’s hips, pulling him against him. “Mm, you feel so good,” He says breathlessly. David trails his lips down Patrick’s neck and licks a stripe back up. Patrick feels his dick get even harder if that’s possible and he can’t help but moan again. “Want more.”

David stops and looks him in the eye. “Are you sure?” He asks him softly, sweetly.

Patrick doesn’t even realize he said those words out loud but they are true. “Never been more sure of anything in my life,” he tells him, making David smirk at him.

David kisses him hard on the lips. He slips his tongue inside his mouth, teasing him as he continues to grind on him. He feels David’s fingers move down his chest and down lower between their bodies until he feels his fingers working his jeans open. 

David moves back slightly to completely unzip Patrick’s jeans. Patrick watches him with hooded eyes, teeth clamped over his bottom lip. David looks at him and Patrick nods, giving him his approval for more. David leans forward and kisses him again as he dips his hand into his pants and grasps his hard, aching cock through his boxers. 

Patrick moans against David’s lips. “ _Fff- David._ ” 

“Mmm,” David moans as he strokes him through his boxers. He then removes his hand and goes back to Patrick’s jeans. “Can we?” He asks looking at the offending wardrobe that’s in the way.

“Yes, yeah,” Patrick stutters out as he lifts his hips to pull his jeans down below his ass. 

David frees Patrick cock from his boxers and licks his lips when he sees him. Patrick can’t help but moan lightly at the sight of David watching him. He’s never felt so desired in his life. “You’re so beautiful,” David tells him before leaning back in to kiss him. Patrick kisses him back hard, wanting so badly to show David how beautiful he thinks _he_ is and how badly he wants _him_. 

Patrick feels David take his leaking cock into his hand and stroke him slowly. He moans against David’s lips before David moves them to his neck. He pushes the sweater slightly with his other hand to get to below his collarbone. Patrick instead pulls his sweater off, exposing himself more to David who looks at him with lust filled eyes. He moves back in to kiss Patrick’s skin now that it is all bare to him.

Patrick wants to touch David too so he puts his finger under David’s chin to get him to look at him. When he does he says, “Wanna touch you too.”

“Are you sure?” David asks again, not wanting to make Patrick uncomfortable in what they are doing.

Patrick nods. “Definitely.”

David smirks before removing his hands from Patrick. He also removes his sweater and pulls his pants half down, exposing himself to Patrick just as he is to David. Patrick’s never seen someone so beautiful and sexy before. “Fuck, David,” He can’t help but swear as he takes him all in. 

David blushes slightly as he reaches for him. They lie down facing each other as their lips collide and their hands reach for any part of each other they can get to.

Patrick’s body is pressed so closely to David’s he can feel their hard cocks pressed against each other. He grinds against him and it feels so good - the friction is so good but not enough. Patrick reaches between them to touch David, wanting to feel him in his hand. He wraps his hand around David’s cock and relishes in the sounds David makes against his lips and the way his hips stutter against him. 

David’s hand moves between them too to take hold of Patrick. Patrick follows David’s lead - he mimics the way David is stroking him to pleasure David and soon enough, Patrick doesn’t think he’s gonna last.

“ _David_ ,” Patrick moans as a warning. He can feel David nodding his head where it’s rested against his. 

“Come for me, baby,” David whispers and that does it. Patrick comes hard in David’s hand, moaning his name. He feels David’s own release in his hand, continuing to stroke him through it.

Lying there, catching their breaths, and just having had his best orgasm yet - Patrick feels like he’s on cloud nine.

He turns his head to look at David who is looking at him with such soft, kind eyes. “You okay?” 

Patrick grins at him. “I’m way better than okay. That was amazing,” he tells him before leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips. 

David smiles into the kiss before pulling back and getting up. He grabs some tissues from the other side of the room and cleans himself up before readjusting his pants. He brings Patrick some tissues to do the same and too soon they are back in their clothes like nothing naughty just happened.

They still have almost an hour before Patrick needs to get back home before curfew so they continue watching the film that’s still playing and cuddling close.

*

Saying goodbye to David is harder than he thought it would be. David is leaving tomorrow night for a week with his family. He’s glad that David is getting to go on a vacation with his family where they can hopefully connect more as a family because he knows that would make David happy.

“I’m going to miss you,” Patrick tells him as they stand by his bike.

David’s mouth twists to the side. “Me too.”

“Call me when you’re back?” Patrick asks, a shy smile on his face.

David smiles. He steps closer to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Patrick places his hands on David’s waist, looking up into his eyes. “If I can call you while I’m there, I’m doing it.”

Patrick grins before closing the space between them in a soft, tender kiss that turns a little heated when David presses himself fully into the embrace. Patrick moans softly into the kiss before pulling away slightly. “I have to go,” he says reluctantly.

“I know.” David pouts.

Patrick kisses those perfect lips one more time before saying, “Have a good trip. See you when you get back?”

David nods. “Mhm, definitely, and thank you.”

Patrick winks at him before getting on his bike and heading home. He looks back to smile at David and look at him one more time. 

This next week is going to be hell.


	15. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David spends the week in Greece and runs into someone he never thought he'd see again.  
> Patrick makes a couple of major decisions.  
> When David gets back into town, he meets Patrick's parents for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I hope you all had a fantastic weekend. Here is the next chapter, it's a longer one, over 6k words.  
> Thank you for the continued support on this fic, I'm still not sure how many chapters but I'm gearing up to start slowly finishing it up. I have a loose plan on how it'll end, just not sure when that will be. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! 💖

DAVID

Arriving in Greece off the private jet always feels good but David just feels sad. He wishes he could be spending more time with Patrick since there isn’t school occupying most of their week. But alas, he never spends much time with his family and this is the one trip they always make happen so he can’t not go. 

Greece is beautiful - it’s warm and sunny out, beautiful morning breeze around them. They head to the house they have rented out here in Mykonos and unwind. David doesn’t like to keep his clothes in his luggage so he goes right to his room and unpacks his clothes. 

Unlike Alexis, who is kind of a slob and just dumps her luggage in her room because she’s now walking into his. She sits on his bed, pushing his luggage out of the way to get comfortable. He groans as he walks back to his luggage to grab more clothes out. 

“So,” She starts. 

He looks at her waiting but she just stares back at him. “What?” 

Alexis rolls her eyes slightly. “How are you feeling about being away from Patrick this week?”

“We _literally_ just got here.” Shaking his head, he just continues to unpack. 

“Well, yeah but we’re going to be here all week. You’re not like worried about or like thinking about what he’s going to do all week?” 

David looks over at her and she’s nervously twirling a bit of her hair around her fingers. “I feel like we’re not talking about me and Patrick but about you and Ted or is it Stavros still?” He asks, can’t help but tease while he’s at it.

“Ugh,” She groans. “I stopped seeing Stavros. He was seeing Lindsay Lohan behind my back.” Alexis flips her hair over her shoulder. “I _meant_ you and Patrick but also I’ve been thinking of Ted a lot.”

“Uh huh, and?” 

“And I don’t know. He’s really sweet and cute but we haven’t seen each other much. He’s called me a couple times but doesn’t seem to be doing much and now we’re here so I just feel confused, you know?” She looks up at him from where he’s stopped, standing by his luggage near her.

“Yeah, I get it. You should just call him, ask him out. He really likes you, it’s painfully obvious,” David reassures her.

She smiles and he knows it’s worked. “So? Are you going to tell me or not?”

He sighs. “I guess I am but like I have nothing to be worried about… right?”

Alexis shakes her head. “No, Patrick broke up with his girlfriend when he realized he had feelings for you. That’s a big deal.”

David relaxes slightly. “That’s true.”

“Did he come out? I remember that kiss at the party but like do his parents know?” She asks, curious.

“No he hasn’t. I understand why - it’s not an easy thing to do. There’s a lot of emotions and intrusive thoughts that come up when you realize who you are and feel the need to tell people you love. That’s why I just brought back that couple I met last year on our trip home with me and told them to deal with it.”

Alexis smiles at him softly. “Well I’m proud of you.” David rolls his eyes slightly, feeling that small smile slip onto his face. Alexis brings her finger up between them and to his face.

She tries to boop him on the nose but he moves his head slightly. She tries again, this time touching his nose and says softly, “Boop.”

“Stop it,” he tells her when she tries to do it again. He finishes unpacking, ignoring her as she leaves the room. 

PATRICK

Patrick’s missing David so he’s glad that work gave him some more shifts during this week off from school so he doesn’t have much time to really think about missing David. He does though. A lot. Even with working more, he can’t stop thinking of David. What he’s doing, who he’s seeing, if he’s thinking about him too. He doesn’t know if they’ll be able to talk at all this week so it’s just going to be such a long week. 

Something else he can’t stop thinking about is the talk he had with David about how he hasn’t come out to his parents yet or told him that he’s dating David now. He wants to tell his parents, he’s just not sure how to even go about it. This isn’t something Patrick ever considered that he’d have to do. He’s thrown for a loop.

Patrick likes to be in control of things - he’s a take charge kind of guy and not telling his parents, not having them truly know who he is just doesn’t sit right with him. So by midweek, Wednesday, Patrick has the day off so he spent the morning helping his dad and when they’re all refreshed and having lunch, he decides to finally take charge of this. 

“I need to tell you both something,” he starts, looking at his parents who are sitting across from him. 

They put their forks down and look at him. “What is it, sweetheart?” his mom asks him.

“Is everything okay, son?” 

Patrick can’t help but already feel emotional - they’re just such loving people, he’s hoping for the best outcome but that fear is still clawing inside of him. He takes a steadying breath before speaking, “So you know how Rachel and I broke up.” His parents nod but don’t speak so he keeps going, “Well, the reason we broke up this time is because I finally realized why it never worked with us in the past and why it just never felt right to be with her.”

“What is it, Patrick? You can tell us,” Marcy says in her soft voice when he stops. She reaches her hand across to touch his, soothing him.

He lets out a shaky breath looking at their hands. He looks back up at his parents and says, “I’m gay and David is my boyfriend.” He realizes his choice of words and adds, “Actually, we haven’t had that talk yet so I don’t know if he’s my boyfriend but either way, I want him to be.”

His parents let out a breath before his mom speaks, “We’re so proud of you, my sweet, sweet boy.”

Patrick lets out another shaky breath, a couple tears slipping down his cheeks as he feels relief. “Dad?” he asks, looking at his father.

“Are you happy?” he asks him.

“I’ve never been happier in my life,” he tells them honestly, a smile spreading across his face.

“Then that’s all we care about. We love you, that’s never going to change,” Clint tells him.

Patrick’s never felt better in his life. His parents are truly who he thought they were - kind, gentle, supportive, understanding people who just love him unconditionally. He feels like he’s soaring. The rest of their lunch is spent talking about David and how much he likes him. They ask him to bring him by for dinner when he’s back from his trip.

“Speaking of when he gets back,” Patrick segways into asking them a big question. “He asked me if I could come to his family’s annual Christmas Eve party - apparently it’s this huge thing every year. I’d really love to go.”

“Christmas Eve?” his dad asks.

Patrick nods and his parents look at each other before turning their attention back to him. “Have him over for dinner before and then we will decide if you can go or not,” his mom tells him.

“Okay, that works.” They just want to meet the boy who their son really likes, especially if he’s going to be spending a major holiday with him. Patrick already knows they’re going to love him. 

DAVID

The trip has been good thus far. It’s Thursday night and he got dragged to some club with Alexis. Well, dragged is usually the word he would use but he’s actually looking forward to tonight. They get inside and Alexis immediately makes her way toward a large booth in the back near the dance floor. David follows her and sees a bunch of people already there. Alexis is greeting them all with kisses and hugs. David doesn’t know anyone there so he let’s Alexis introduce him by just saying that he’s her brother. 

David rolls his eyes but accepts the drink she hands over to him. He takes a seat in the booth when most of them all go to dance, taking Alexis with them. David drinks the liquor and enjoys the music but can’t stop thinking about Patrick. It’s the middle of the afternoon for him so he’s curious as to what he’s doing - if he’s working or spending time with his parents, or maybe he went out with the guys from his team. He wants to call him but he doesn’t know if he should. They aren’t boyfriends, at least they haven’t spoken about it yet. They are still going slow and he just doesn’t want to push Patrick by calling him while he’s in another country.

He can’t think about it for much longer because he sees someone walking towards the booth that he hasn’t seen in a long time. He walks right up to him and David stands. 

“Hi,” he says. “What are you doing here?”

David is completely shocked. “Hi,” he says, snapping out of it. “I’m here with Alexis, we’re here for the week. What are _you_ doing here? Last I heard you were staying in Italy.”

“I am. I’m here for the month,” Mario tells him, smile lighting up his gorgeous face. “This is so crazy coincidence,” he adds in his slightly thick Italian accent. 

David lets out a small laugh, shaking his head. The others around realize Mario is there and come greet him, one handing him a drink. 

David met Mario when he was fifteen and they were on their before Christmas trip to Italy. Mario was eighteen and he was gorgeous. Alexis and David had made their way to the beach at night after wandering away from their villa with a bottle of wine between them. Alexis spotted a group of people with a small bonfire. She asked them if they could join and they were welcomed greatly. David happened to sit next to Mario and he swears he thinks he might have fallen in love with him in that moment that their eyes met. Mario’s piercing blue eyes were magnetic and his tanned olive skin was beautiful. Mario smiled at him and asked him where he was from and from there they spent the rest of the evening talking, long after his friends left and they walked back to where David was staying. Alexis went inside and David led Mario to the back where they sat by the pool, with their feet inside, doing a little more just talking. The kiss was amazing, he swear he felt fireworks. After that night he hoped to see him again but didn’t. 

The year after, they went to Switzerland and ran into some of the same friends from that bonfire. They partied together and David had asked about him. They told him he had moved to Prague for a bit but had just gotten back to Italy so he didn’t come to Switzerland with them. David was sad. He had the chance to _maybe_ see him again but didn’t. From that night forward he put the hot, older, Italian boy out of his mind and it worked. He stopped thinking about him enough to have a crush on Enrico and now he’s _so_ into Patrick. 

Seeing Mario here tonight, his mind and body can’t help but react to him - he’s even more beautiful than David remembers but he’s also acutely aware of Patrick back at home. David _really_ likes Patrick and definitely does not want to mess that up. 

They talk - like all night. It feels like that first night they met all over again except this time, David isn’t crushing on him like he used to, he’s not thinking about if he’ll get kissed or if Mario’s thinking about him the way he is of him. No, tonight, as they catch up at the club and all eventually head out together and go sit by the water, David is thinking about Patrick and how much he wishes he was here. He wishes he was here because he would have so much fun here - sitting by the water, talking, enjoying life. 

Mario doesn’t ask him if he’s seeing anyone even though David asked him, curious to know if the older boy has settled his ways - he hasn’t. It’s gotten late or early on how you think about it - the sun is to rise in maybe an hour or so. David tells Alexis they should head back, he does wanna get some sleep before they go to the beach and soak in some rays. 

They say their goodnights - one kiss on each cheek, the European way. He and Mario say goodbye but Mario doesn’t go for the cheek kisses but instead plants a soft kiss to David’s lips. David pulls back and looks at him shocked. He recovers and doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Alexis is grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

When they’re a good distance away and making their way back to their villa, Alexis asks, “Um what was that?!”

“I-” David’s still shocked. “I don’t _know_. He just kissed me out of nowhere.”

“Well, it’s not really out of nowhere, it’s happened before.”

“Yeah, _two years ago_ ! And I’m seeing Patrick now. _Fuck_ , I have to tell him,” David worries himself. What if Patrick dumps him over this? They aren’t technically _together_ but they are dating and he knows Patrick isn’t seeing anyone else. David doesn’t want to see anyone else. He just wants Patrick. What if he just screwed all that up because of some boy he doesn’t even like?

“You’re not even a couple though, do you really need to tell him?” Alexis asks.

David groans. “Of course, I do. I really like Patrick, I don’t want to keep things from him.”

*

David throws himself onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He grabs his cellphone and turns it on. He hasn’t had much use for it since being here since everything in this city is in walking distance and he doesn’t need to call anyone. He turns it on and contemplates for all of ten seconds before dialing. It’s a little late but Patrick should be home since it’s about ten pm back at home.

“Hello?” he hears Patrick answer the phone.

“Hi,” David says so softly.

He could hear the smile in Patrick’s voice when he says, “Hi, what are you doing? Isn’t it really late over there?”

Ever concerned, David can’t help but smile. “Yeah, I just - I missed you.”

“I miss you too,” Patrick tells him.

David smiles before his face falls. He has to tell him. “So, I need to tell you something-”

“Okay.”

“Alexis and I went to a club and ran into people we met a couple years back on our trip to Italy and this boy that I had a small fling with was there.”

“Uh huh…” 

David sighs. “He kissed me but it was small and quick and I pulled away when I realized what he was doing. I’m sorry. I didn’t want him to do that. I -”

“David, it’s okay,” Patrick tells him, cutting him off. 

“Really?” David asks, shocked.

Patrick lets out a small laugh. “Yeah, I mean, I don’t like it but if you say it didn’t mean anything and that you stopped it then I believe you.”

David sighs. “I swear, it meant _nothing_. You’re the only one I want to kiss,” he tells him honestly.

He can hear the smile in his voice again when he says, “Me too.” They’re quiet for a moment before Patrick tells him, “I have some news too.”

“Okay.”

“I came out to my parents yesterday.”

“Oh my God,” David says, sitting up in bed. “How did it go?”

“Really well,” Patrick says with a grin, he can hear it. “They want to meet you.”

“Oh.” David didn’t expect that.

“Only if you’re - um, only if you’re okay with that. I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

David shakes his head. “No, of course I’m okay with that. I’d love to meet them.”

“Great, so they said that when you’re back and want to come for dinner that you’re more than welcome and from there they will let me know if I can come to your Christmas Eve party.”

“So no pressure or anything,” David teases, making Patrick laugh.

“No, definitely not,” he teases back. David laughs but it’s cut off by a yawn. “David, you should get some sleep.”

“I know but I wanna keep talking to you,” he says sleepily.

Patrick chuckles. “So do I but you need to sleep and I am gonna head to bed now too. You can call me again if you want but if not, I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Don’t wanna bother you,” he mumbles.

“David, you’re never bothering me. Call me anytime, well, if the time difference allows it.”

David smiles, a small chuckle escaping. “Okay.”

“Goodnight, David.”

“Goodnight, Patrick.” They hang up and David smiles up at the ceiling, his heart fluttering. He reluctantly gets up so that he could strip out of his clothes before just throwing himself back into bed - too tired to do anything else. 

PATRICK

Hearing that David got kissed by another guy doesn’t sit right with Patrick but he knows that David likes him a lot and that it didn’t mean anything. He wants to meet his parents when he gets back into town and Patrick has never felt so happy. 

The rest of the week that David is gone goes by quicker than the first half of the week because now David calls him every day. The time flies by and he is so happy that David will be home today.

He wants to just ride his bike over but he doesn’t. David and his family need time to settle back in and David will probably be very jet-lagged. David calls him though to let him know he’s home and just going to go to bed because he feels so drained but asked if he would like to come over tomorrow. Patrick asks his parents but instead tells David to come over for dinner so they could meet him and they could finally hang out in his house. David agrees before they say goodbye. Patrick is so excited but also can’t help but be a little nervous for tomorrow. David is going to be in his house, meeting his parents, and he just wants it to go really well.

*

The doorbell rings so Patrick rushes to answer it, knowing it’s David. Patrick wanted to look good for David, not having seen him in a little over a week so he put on his jeans that he _knows_ David likes even if he makes fun of them, and he switched it up a bit by wearing a light purple button down shirt that his parents got him a while ago but he never ended up wearing yet. 

He opens the door and sees David and his mouth basically falls to the floor. He looks amazing - he’s more tanned than usual, his skin glowing and his hair perfect as always, he’s wearing black jeans with rips in the knees and a long black sweater that has gray and white at the bottom in some funky design - it looks fuzzy and _so_ comfortable. Patrick just wants to cuddle with him. 

“Hi,” David says in his soft tone that always does something to Patrick.

“Hi, you look amazing,” he tells him, a shy smile on his face. 

“Thank you, so do you.”

Patrick steps aside to let David in, realizing he’s still standing in the doorway. He closes the door behind him and David gives him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth. He smiles at him sweetly before his parents walk into the hallway. 

“Hello, David,” his mom says in a greeting, warm smile on her face. 

“Hi, Mrs. Brewer, Mr. Brewer, it’s really nice to meet you,” David says politely.

“Come on in, dinner should be ready soon, right Marcy?” his dad asks, turning to his wife.

“Mhm, any minute. Patrick, why don’t you give David a tour before we sit?” 

“Sure. Come with me,” Patrick says, turning to look at David. He sees his parents walk to the kitchen so Patrick starts with the living room. There’s not much to see on the main floor, just the living room, hallway closet, kitchen, and a washroom. He leads the way upstairs and points to his parents room, shows him the second washroom, linen closet, and then his bedroom. 

David steps inside, looking around much like Patrick did the first time he saw David’s bedroom. He sees the trophies for the sports he’s played - baseball, hockey, even soccer when he was a kid - lining the top shelf of his bookshelf. He looks at the few framed pictures and then looks at his bed before sitting down. 

“So this is where the magic happens, huh?” David teases.

Patrick laughs. “If you mean the magic with myself then yes.” He cringes slightly, realizing what he said. 

David’s mouth drops open before he smirks. Patrick wants to say something to take away from what he just said but David says, “Don’t say things like that to me while I’m _sitting on your bed_ and your parents are expecting us down any minute.”

Patrick blushes and mumbles out a “sorry.” David tells him to come sit next to him so he does and once he’s settled turns to face David who takes his face in his hand and kisses him softly on the lips. Patrick _melts_ into the kiss, moaning lowly, deep in his throat, his hands reaching out for him. Over a week of not doing this and Patrick feels himself not being able to hold back. He pushes his tongue into David’s mouth, moving against his, teasing him, taking from him, wanting it all. David’s hand runs up into his hair, grabbing hold of his soft curls and pulling lightly. 

Patrick moans deeper, his dick twitching in his jeans at that. He pushes David back and is about to climb on top of him when they hear his dad yell up the stairs, “Boys, dinner!”

Patrick pulls back and David sits back up, both groaning. Patrick takes David’s face in his hands and kisses him one more time, needing that contact. David smiles at him sweetly before standing and taking his hand. They walk down the stairs together, hands clasped together. 

*

Dinner goes well - his parents ask David a bunch of questions like where he goes to school, if he has a job, what he likes to do in his spare time, if this is his first relationship. That one made them both blush since they haven’t defined their relationship yet. David answers all their questions and he sees the interest in his parents eyes and the small smiles they give each other. David tells them that this is in fact his first relationship with a boy. He tells them that he identifies as pansexual which he had to explain what it meant sine his parents have never heard of the term. He tells them that he’s dated two girls before but it just didn’t work out. 

His parents ask about his family so David tells them the truth - that he isn’t very close to his parents and he tries to be close to his sister but she’s such a social butterfly always doing something that it’s hard to maintain a personal relationship with her.

They talk and talk until the table has been cleared and his mom is now putting out dessert. “This is my famous blueberry cheesecake,” his mom tells David when she sets it down on the table. All of them now have small plates and his mom starts cutting pieces to give everyone a slice.

“This looks delicious,” David tells her. 

“David’s a big foodie, loves dessert the most I think,” Patrick tells them, his hand reaching under the table to squeeze his knee.

David smiles at him before looking back to Patrick’s parents. “Cheesecake might be my favorite too.”

“Well isn’t that lucky,” Marcy says, a soft smile in place as she puts the next piece onto her husband's plate. 

Everyone has their slice so they dig in. David takes a bite and moans causing waves of heat to surge through Patrick. “This is the best cheesecake I’ve ever had, Mrs. Brewer,” he tells her.

“Oh I’m so glad, and please call me Marcy.”

David smiles before taking another bite. He turns to look at Patrick who’s smiling at him. This is going so well. 

*

After dessert they’re excused to hang out and spend some time together since they haven’t seen each other in over a week. Patrick leads the way to the basement, showing him the small space. It’s mainly just another living room with a TV, sofa and recliner, and there are some bookshelves with some VHS and DVD tapes, books, and the walls are filled with different family photos - some of just Patrick as a kid or as he got older, some of him with his parents or his cousins, some of him winning a trophy. 

David looks around and has a small smile on his face. “Your house is very cute, I like it here. It feels like a home.” David turns to look at him.

Patrick knows that David doesn’t feel like his house is a home, he feels like emanating from him. He wishes he could do something about that but he can’t so all he says is, “Well, my parents seem to _love_ you so you’re definitely welcome here anytime.”

David smiles at him, making his way over. He wraps his arms around his shoulders and Patrick instinctively reaches for his waist, placing his hands on his hips softly. He looks up into David’s eyes that are just so fond. His eyes can’t help but glance down to his perfect lips and David gets the hint, closing the distance between them by pressing those lips he’s missed so much to his in a slow, steady kiss.

“Mm, missed you,” Patrick says against his lips.

“Yeah?” 

Patrick mumbles an agreement before kissing him more deeply. 

David pulls back from the kiss after a minute and looks him in the eyes, challenging he says, “Show me how much.”

If that doesn’t go straight to Patrick’s dick. He can’t help but blush. He smirks at him before taking his hand and bringing him to the sofa. “Sit,” he tells him. 

David does as he’s told. Patrick turns the TV on but doesn’t put it too loud - landing on any channel that seems plausible that they could be watching. An episode of Will & Grace is playing. “Oh this is a good show,” he hears David say.

Patrick walks over to him, stopping right in front of him. He looks down, smirk in place and says, “We won’t be watching this,” before climbing onto David’s lap.

David gasps, his hands clutching at Patrick’s hips the second he’s on him. Patrick runs his hand from David’s chest, feeling the soft fabric of his sweater up his neck and around the back of his head before leaning in and kissing him hard. The kiss turns heated instantly, filled with passion and pure _want_. David’s hands are running around to his back and he pulls at his shirt to untuck it from his jeans before running them up his back, feeling the soft skin before running his nails back down his back. Patrick moans deeply into the kiss as he grinds harder against David, wanting to feel more of him, _all_ of him. 

David’s hands move down his back and grab onto his ass, pulling him harder against him. His hard cock pressing against David’s through their jeans. The pressure feels amazing but not enough. Patrick wants to feel him, needs to, has been craving it all week. He pulls back from the kiss slightly and he sees how dark David’s pupils are and feels like his probably look the exact same way, filled with so much desire.

“Want to feel you,” he manages to say, remembering to speak.

“Yes, please, yeah,” David stutters out. 

Patrick runs his hands down David’s sweater and to the front of his jeans. He undoes them but it’s hard to pull them down with him on his lap so he gets up and David pulls them down just enough to free his hard, aching cock. Patrick watches, his mouth salivating with this new need to get his lips wrapped around it, to taste the precome that he sees dripping out of the head. 

David snaps him out of it by saying so softly, “Patrick.”

“Can I taste you?” he asks, not thinking about it too much.

David’s mouth drops but he nods his head immediately. “Are you sure? You don’t have -”

“I want to,” he cuts him off.

“Okay, then yes, _please_ ,” David tells him. 

Patrick gets on his knees in front of him, pushing David’s knees apart further so he’s right up in front of him, David’s beautiful cock standing at attention in front of his face. His mouth waters again as he looks at it. He looks up at David hesitantly and David brings his hand to Patrick’s cheek, caressing it softly. 

This encourages Patrick. He looks back down at David’s dick before he tentatively licks the head of it. David’s fingers on his cheek still as Patrick does it again. He twirls his tongue around the head, tasting the precome his mouth was watering for and he wasn’t sure what it would taste like but this isn’t bad at all, it actually tastes kind of sweet. Patrick goes further by wrapping his lips around the head of David’s cock and just sucking on it, twirling his tongue around like he’s had done to him before. David moans lowly, his fingers moving to the back of his neck, running gently through his hair, not pushing or pulling, just there encouraging him. “You feel so good.”

Patrick lowers his mouth just a bit more, taking him further in his mouth. He pulls back off and does that a few times, always remembering to twirl his tongue around it, licking him and tasting him. 

Patrick pulls off when he feels a small ache in his jaw and looks up at David, his lips wet and plump. “Fuck you look so good, get up here.”

Patrick stands and David’s fingers move to the front of his jeans, undoing them and pulling them down slightly, freeing his own aching, leaking cock. David looks up at him, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Patrick feels like he’s asking if he can taste him now so he nods once and he was right because David grasps his cock in his hand and teases the head of his cock with a few slow licks. He then moves his lips further down, taking him into his mouth more. David moans around him and the vibrations have Patrick fisting his hand in David’s hair, pulling lightly. This spurs David on because he moans again and sucks him down harder. 

“ _Fff- David_ ,” he moans lightly. 

David pulls off his dick with a pop and those plump lips are shining. He tells him to lie back so they maneuver to lie down on the sofa together, facing each other much like they did at David’s the first time they touched each other. They reach for each other at the same time and the kiss is rough. David slips his tongue deep into Patrick’s mouth, tasting himself on his tongue. Patrick pulls at him, forcing him closer even though there’s no space left between them. 

David’s hand moves between them and takes hold of both of them, stroking them both. Patrick’s never experienced so much pleasure. It doesn’t take long before they are both coming hard in David’s hand and onto their pelvises. 

Patrick kisses David softly before getting up and rummaging for some tissues for them to clean up. They get back in order before getting comfortable on the sofa. Patrick ups the volume a bit on the TV, Will & Grace still on, the episode almost finished so they just cuddle together and watch. Well, Patrick doesn’t really watch it, instead he’s focused on David in his arms. 

“Hey,” he says softly.

David looks up at him from where his head is resting on his shoulder. “Mm?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Patrick asks him point blank. He couldn’t stop thinking about making it _official_ between them ever since he came out to his parents. He told them David was his boyfriend and though it wasn’t true, he so badly wanted it to be.

David sits up and looks at him oh so softly. “Are you sure?” 

Patrick hates that David feels this need to make sure with him first like it’s not painfully obvious that Patrick’s falling so hard for him. He knows it’s because of his trust issues and how people have used him before, he hates that people have hurt him like that. He just hopes that with time he could trust the fact that Patrick is head over heels for him.

“Easiest decision of my life.”

David smiles before leaning forward and kissing him hard on the lips. Patrick kisses him back before pulling back and saying, “So? Will you be my boyfriend?”

David grins at him. “Yes, I’d love to.”

Patrick matches his grin before their lips crash together again in a soft kiss. 

*

At around 11:30, his parents tell them that David should start to head home soon, that even if they aren’t out, midnight is still curfew so that means no guests. A few minutes before midnight, they head upstairs, his ride already outside waiting for him. 

“Thank you so much for having me over,” David tells Patrick’s parents. “It was so nice to meet you both.”

Marcy smiles. “It was so lovely meeting you, David. You make our Patrick very happy.”

David blushes and Patrick can’t help but grin at him. It’s true. 

“And we’ve thought about your request to spend Christmas Eve at David’s,” his father says.

“Oh about that,” David interrupts. “I feel really bad about asking him and having him be away from you so it would be a pleasure if you both came as well. If you want to, that is.”

Patrick’s parents look at each other, contemplating. Patrick slips his hand into David’s and squeezes it in a silent thank you. David meets his eye and winks.

“That sounds wonderful, David, thank you,” Marcy tells him.

“We were going to say that Patrick could come on some conditions but if you’re really sure about us coming we would love to,” Clint says.

“Of course, we would love for you to come,” David assures them. “Party starts at 7.”

“We’ll be there,” Clint tells him with a smile.

“Get home safe, dear.”

“Thank you. Goodnight,” David tells them.

“I’ll walk you out,” Patrick says before opening the door. David waves goodbye to his parents before Patrick closes the door behind them after they’ve stepped outside.

Patrick pulls David to him, kissing him softly on the lips. “Thank you.”

David shrugs. “I felt bad for having you be away from them on such a major holiday just because I wanted you there. It’s always such a big party so they could definitely come, it’s no big deal.”

“It’s a big deal to me so thank you.” 

David nods, mouth twisting up to the side. Patrick takes his hand and walks him to the car. He opens the car door for him but before letting him leave, kisses him hard on the lips, hands on his waist.

David kisses him back, his arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him into him. They pull away from the kiss and Patrick says, “Goodnight, boyfriend.”

David laughs. “You’re so cheesy.”

“You love it,” Patrick says with a wide grin.

David rolls his eyes but can’t help but grin back. “Goodnight, Patrick.”

“Goodnight, David.”

Patrick waits on the curb until the car is out of sight then heads back inside. His parents are in the living room, closing everything up before they plan on heading upstairs. Patrick stands in the doorway of the living room and his mom tells him, “We’ve never seen you so happy.”

Patrick smiles. “I’ve never been this happy before.”

“I like him,” his dad says and his mom nods in agreement. “He’s a nice young man.”

Patrick can’t help but laugh, shaking his head at his parents when they look at him confused. “Inside joke,” he tells them. He thinks back to when he met David for the first time and thought that he seemed like a good person and how David even told him one day that people don’t think he’s nice and Patrick teased him telling him that he’s a good person and not saying _nice_ person. 

“Well, we’re very happy for you son,” his dad says. “We’re proud of you and we’re happy that you found someone you really like.”

“Thanks,” he tells them with a smile. “That means a lot.”

They say their goodnights and Patrick goes to sleep happier than he’s ever been because now he has a boyfriend and it’s not just any boy. No, it’s David, the boy he’s been falling so madly in love with since the day they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell by my descriptions, the outfits they are wearing for the meet the parents night are their outfits from 'Rock On!'


	16. The Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the annual Rose family Christmas Eve party set with new friend, new boyfriend and his parents, and with a performance that is sure to please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! Today is labor day and I have the day off, woo hoo! So that is also why I posted this a little later in the day.  
> It's not as long as the last chapter but I still do hope you enjoy it!  
> Thanks for the support and love on this, it means the world to me. 💖

DAVID

It’s the day before Christmas Eve and David knows he needs to tell his parents that he and Patrick are together. Patrick and his parents are coming to the party and they’re going to need to be aware of this so David doesn’t look like an asshole for not giving them a heads up. 

His parents are actually home so as they all eat dinner together at the dining room table he decides to just say it, “So I have a boyfriend and I invited him and his parents to the party tomorrow.”

His mother gasps lightly as she brings her hands in front of her chest and claps her handles together softly. “Is this the same person you had me help you with an outfit for dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that’s great son, we’re happy for you,” his father says.

“Who is the young man?” Moira asks him, all eyes on him.

His father is interested in that and adds, “Oh yes, who is he?”

“Yeah who is he, David?” Alexis teases from next to him.

He glares at her, kicking at her chin under the table. He looks back to his parents and say, “Patrick.”

“Patrick? Your _tutor_?” Johnny asks, his voice raising by the end of it.

David sighs. “Yes, he is my tutor but we really like each other _and_ he’s my age so like there’s no problem.”

“The problem is that he is your _tutor_ , David! What is with you kids and the tutors?” He asks, baffled. 

“I’m not the one frenching my tutor,” Alexis tries to defend herself.

“No, you were too busy frenching _my_ previous tutor,” David snaps back.

Alexis groans. “Kids, that’s enough,” Moira tells them. “Johnny, the boy is happy, so what if he’s dating his tutor. The boy is his age which is a vast improvement.”

David rolls his eyes but sees his father sigh. “It’s fine but now I have to find you yet _another_ tutor.”

David panics for a second. “What? No, no, no. I want Patrick to still tutor me. I’ve been doing so much better in math because of him.”

Johnny considers it and with a look to his wife, he says, “Alright, fine, but if I see your grades drop again because you’re dating your tutor then he’s fired.”

“Fine.”

“So he’s coming with his parents tomorrow?” Alexis asks with wide eyes and elbows him.

“Yeah, I, uh, had dinner with them a couple days ago,” David informs them.

Alexis gasps. “That’s a huge step, David.”

“Indeed it is, meeting the boyfriend’s parents,” Moira chimes in. “How did it go?”

“Really well,” David smiles. “They agreed to come so I think they like me enough.”

Once dinner ends, Alexis pulls David away so they could head up to his room. He rolls them a joint and they go sit on his balcony, passing it between them but instead of staying quiet, Alexis asks him all about his dinner with the Brewers. David tells her everything - what they asked him, how they seemed. He even told her about fooling around in the basement and how much _fun_ it was to like have to be sneaky and quiet so his parents wouldn’t come downstairs and see them. He tells her how much he’s falling for him and can’t stop it from happening. He also tells her about telling him about the Mario kiss and how he couldn’t have been sweeter about it and how he asked him to be his boyfriend when they were cuddled up together. 

“I’m so happy for you, David,” she tells him when he’s done. “You deserve to be happy and Patrick makes you happy.”

“Thanks,” he says softly. “He really does.”

“So are you finally going to lose your virginity to him?” She asks, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

David gives her a look. “Alexis, I am _not_ a virgin.”

“Not in _that_ sense. You haven’t slept with another guy,” she reminds him.

David sighs. “I mean, I really want to, but I don’t want to rush anything or him. He’s been wanting to go slow so that’s what we’re doing, which is actually kind of nice? It’s different from what I’m used to which I think is a good thing.”

Alexis nods her head. “Definitely a good thing.”

*

Every inch of their house is decorated for the party. People have been here since 7 am setting up for the party. By the time they finally finish it looks spectacular - like it always does. There are twinkly lights everywhere, tinsel, and everything to make it look very holiday-like but also not tacky. 

David dresses in some black pants and a black sweater with white flowers all over it in an intricate pattern, his hair is - well, his mother did this to him - straightened at the top and kind of swooping over his face. He hates it but she said it works and to just go with the flow. He rolled his eyes at her but just let it go, if anything he’ll fix it after their performance. 

Guests start arriving by 7pm and David’s so happy when he sees them all make their way through the house together. Stevie, Patrick and his parents are looking around in awe and David can’t help but grin as he makes his way over to them. 

Patrick spots him, grinning from ear to ear and it’s the cutest thing David’s ever seen. He looks so good in his little suit - black pants and a white button down shirt under a sports jacket. “Merry Christmas,” Patrick says when David approaches.

He smiles at him and says, “Merry Christmas.”

“Your home is spectacular, David,” Marcy tells him as she embraces him in a hug. 

“Thank you.” Clint shakes his hand. “Stevie,” David nods his head to her. She nods her head back and says, “Sup?”

“Well, enjoy, there is food set up over there,” he points towards where the dining room is, “and the bar is set up over there,” he adds, pointing towards the backdoor where the bar is set up right by it. 

Clint takes his wife’s hand and loops her arm through his before leading her towards the bar, leaving the three kids alone. “What’s with your hair?” Stevie comments making Patrick snicker.

David glares at both of them before saying, “It was my mother.”

“Well, I still think you look very cute,” Patrick says as he steps into his space and wraps his arms around his waist. David smiles at him as he wraps his arms around his shoulder, meeting him for a sweet kiss on the lips. It’s not anything too long or steamy, just a sweet kiss hello before they pull apart. David offers them a tour - mainly for Stevie since she hasn’t been over yet. They find Alexis so she sticks with them as they walk throughout the house. 

PATRICK

By now, Patrick is used to David’s home - _mansion_ \- but seeing it all lit up and decorated for the holiday’s feels like something special. It looks stunning and seeing his parents in awe as they walk through the house makes him smile. Seeing David though made him grin like a kid in a candy store. He looks good even with that different hair style. David could make anything look good. He’s glad his parents are feeling good enough to separate from them and enjoy the party by heading straight to the bar. 

They go throughout the house together so David could give Stevie a tour before they end up back where they met up. One of the staff that’s walking around with a tray of champagne flutes passes by and David stops him. The four of them grab the last four champagne flutes before clinking their glasses together and taking a sip. 

Patrick sees his parents making their way over with their own champagne flutes in hand. His mom smiles at them sweetly as she clinks her glass with Patrick’s, his dad giving him a wink. “Hello,” his mom says to Alexis, noticing her with them - how could they not, she’s wearing a silver dress with thin straps that are bedazzled. 

“Oh, sorry,” he hears David say. “This is my sister, Alexis,” he introduces before looking to his sister, “These are Patrick’s parents.”

Alexis smiles at them and places her hand gently on his mom’s arm. “It’s so nice to meet you both.”

“You too, dear,” Marcy tells her in her soft voice. “You look beautiful.”

“Oh my God, thank you,” she says with a small giggle. “How are you enjoying the party?”

They start talking about how beautiful it all is and out of the corner of his eye he sees Mr. Rose with he’s assuming Mrs. Rose making their way over to them as they greet others in passing. He hasn’t met Mrs. Rose yet and he has to wipe his hands down his pants when he feels them start to sweat. David places his hand on his lower back in a gentle way, instantly relaxing him. He looks up at him and he smiles when David winks at him.

“Hello everyone,” Mr. Rose says as they now joined the group.

“Hello,” his parents say with smiles.

“Mom, dad, these are Patrick’s parents, Marcy and Clint,” David tells them. “These are my parents, Moira and Johnny.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you both,” Mr. Rose tells them as he shakes his dad’s hand. 

“Your home is beautiful, thank you for inviting us,” his mom says.

“Oh the pleasure is all ours,” Mrs. Rose says in the strangest accent Patrick has ever heard. She looks at him and says, “And you must be _Patrick_.”

He smiles. “Hi, Mrs. Rose, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

She smiles at him and hers and Mr. Rose's eyes seem to land on Stevie then. “And who’s this?” Mrs. Rose asks.

“This is my friend, Stevie,” David tells them. “She goes to school with Patrick.”

“Hi,” Stevie says softly, shyly. Patrick can’t help but smile at her - never once seeing her so nervous.

“Lovely to meet you, Stevie,” Mr. Rose says. He looks back to his parents, “You have yourself a wonderful young man here,” nodding over to Patrick making him blush. “He’s helped our David do well in math which was something he was really struggling with.”

He sees David roll his eyes but still has a soft smile on his lips as he turns to look at him. “Oh, thank you, Johnny,” his mom says.

“He’s a very hardworking young man, we’re very proud of him,” his dad adds.

“He’s also a fine employee at one of my store’s from what I’ve been told,” Mr. Rose adds. 

Patrick feels embarrassed with all the praise but he also feels really good, never having so much good attention on him at once. Especially with David’s hand still on his lower back now rubbing soothing motions. 

This couple - a blond lady and a man with gray hair - come towards them and ask to steal Mr. and Mrs. Rose away. They excuse themselves to go mingle with more of their guests. The rest of them head towards the food and get plates full of food and find some seats to sit and enjoy it all. 

*

It’s around 10:30 when everyone is asked to join them in the grand hall near the living room that has a giant tree - the biggest tree Patrick’s ever seen inside before. David excused himself a little before this and Patrick knows it's about time for their performance. 

Everyone stands around waiting. Paul Shaffer walks towards the piano and everyone claps as he takes a seat. David walks over to stand near the piano, he’s got a big black scarf around his neck, added to his outfit. “Brr, it’s awfully cold out there,” he says in a voice that sounds super rehearsed. Patrick can’t help but smile.

Alexis whispers to him, “They do this every year and you can’t unsee something like this.”

Patrick chuckles before turning his attention back on his boyfriend. There’s a knock somewhere and David says, “Oh I wonder who that could be.”

Just then Mrs. Rose walks towards him, taking her spot right next to the piano, moving David to stand on her other side. “It’s Television’s Moira Rose!” He announces like they don’t all know who she is. Everyone claps regardless.

“That’s Television’s Mom to you,” Mrs. Rose says before they both start fake laughing making the small crowd laugh. “Let’s give a warm hand to Mr. Paul Shaffer,” she adds, looking towards him at the piano. 

“Anything for you, Moira,” he tells her with a smile.

Paul Shaffer starts playing the piano and Mrs. Rose and David start their performance, “Ding, dong, ding, dong.” 

Patrick can’t help but grin, holding back a laugh as he feels Alexis’s eyes on him next to him. Stevie definitely is not holding back on his other side, at least she’s got her hand over her mouth. 

“On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me,” they both sing. Mrs. Rose continues on her own, “the keys to a Lamborghini.”

The song then turns to this weird medley of different Christmas songs but they don’t sound bad together, it actually somehow works. Once it ends, all the guests clap for them before Mrs. Rose tells David that she’ll continue on her own. He nods at her, awkward smile on his face, as he puts his mic away and goes to stand by them. 

Patrick’s holding back a laugh and David immediately says, “Don’t.”

He loses it, chuckling and making Stevie die of laughter. “Who knew you were so talented at singing,” he can’t help but tease.

Stevie snickers. “Mm, thanks so much,” David says with a glare. 

Patrick wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him into his side. “I thought it was great,” he whispers into his ear.

“Oh so did I,” Stevie chimes in. “Can you do it again?”

“Hey Stevie, find a stick -” he starts to threaten before Patrick’s parents come over to join them.

“David, that was wonderful,” his mom tells him, hand on his arm. 

“Thank you, Marcy, that’s very nice of you to say,” David tells her with a soft smile. 

Patrick rubs his hand up and down David’s back, slowly, softly. He’s never felt so happy before. Here he is with his parents and his boyfriend at his parents annual Christmas Eve party. He never even thought of dreaming about something like this but now it’s reality for him. Watching David interact with his parents, seeing how happy they all look, that sweet little smile on his boyfriends face - he knows that he is falling so hard, so madly in love with David Rose. 

At that really big revelation that he was actually pretty sure of upon their first meeting, Patrick knows that he’s ready to take the next step in their relationship. Patrick really wants to have sex with David. How he’s going to bring that up or even go about telling him is a different story. Patrick’s still too shy to make his wants and his needs known. He knows that David won’t judge him or make fun of him - he might tease him but he likes when he does that. 

His father asks him a question that he has to repeat when Patrick asks, “Sorry what?”

His parents want to head out within the hour so David leads him, Stevie, and Alexis upstairs and away from the party to have their own fun for the next hour. 

DAVID

The four of them - David, Patrick, Stevie, and Alexis - sit outside on David’s balcony. David and Alexis in the two chairs and Patrick and Stevie sitting on a laid out blanket in front of them, backs to the railing of the balcony as they pass around the joint Stevie had brought with her to the party. Patrick only takes a few puffs, knowing his parents are downstairs and he and Stevie need to leave in forty-five minutes. You can hear the guests of the party, the ones that are outside in the backyard, and the music playing. Before heading upstairs, they each took another champagne flute with them, Alexis even snagging a bottle to keep them refilled. 

David is having the most fun at this party than he’s ever had before. These parties always end up with him alone. The only time he didn’t end up alone was a couple years ago when they came back from Italy and David was sad to be away from Mario. He had ended up at some other party that one of the guests at his party invited him to. He did _a lot_ of drugs and drank too much champagne, he woke up the next morning not remembering his Christmas Eve. He doesn’t want that to happen ever again and now that he’s here with his _boyfriend_ , his new friend, and his sister, he knows that it won’t. 

David looks at Patrick who’s watching him, his hazel eyes glassy and so, so soft, and his sweet little smile on his face. He asks him if he’s okay with the look on his face, David nods. Patrick scooches closer, reaching out his arm to lay over David’s leg, smiling at him and making David fall so deeply in love with him. David brings his hand to Patrick’s head, feeling those short curls in his hair, running his fingers through them at the back of his neck. Patrick all but purrs into the touch, resting his head on his arm that’s on David’s leg. 

David hears a gagging sound and turns to see Stevie fake gagging at the sight of them and Alexis giggling, smacking Stevie’s arm. “Jealous much?” he shoots, making Patrick chuckle, feeling the vibrations of his upper body moving against his leg.

Stevie scoffs before taking the last sip of her drink. She waves her flute to Alexis who pours her some more champagne. 

They stay like that for a little while longer, until they have to get back inside so Patrick and Stevie could meet his parents downstairs and leave. David gives them some spray and visine so they don’t smell or look high. Patrick doesn’t want to have to deal with any grief if they were to know he was a little high. Stevie also does not want to make them uncomfortable when they’re being so kind to pick her up and drop her back off at home. 

David holds Patrick back before leaving their room to give them a moment alone as Alexis and Stevie already head out of the room. Patrick smiles at him as he wraps his arms around his waist. David smiles at him as he wraps his arms around his neck. He dips down meeting Patrick in a sweet kiss that turns hungry, passionate, and deep. Patrick’s hands are roaming up his back under his sweater and he can feel the slight calluses that have started to form from all the farm work he does. It makes David moan deeply into the kiss. 

Patrick reluctantly pulls back from the kiss, going back in to give him one last peck before pulling away completely, arms still wrapped around him. His eyes are so soft as he looks at him and he feels like his heart is going to hammer out of his body with how fast it’s beating. Patrick looks like he wants to say something but what he says is, “I better-” 

“Yeah,” David nods. Patrick leans back up and kisses him softly on the lips. He releases a breath as they pull apart, that sweet smile on his lips. He takes David’s hand and leads them back out to the party. 

Stevie, Patrick and his parents say goodbye to his parents and Alexis before David walks them all to the door where he says his own goodbyes. Patrick stays back a minute to hug David, kissing him softly on his neck making his entire body buzz and just feel so much. He hugs him tight, not wanting to let him go.

“Call me tomorrow?” Patrick asks softly into his ear.

David nods, “Of course,” he says back just as softly. They pull back and smile at each other before Patrick leaves, walking down the stairs. He turns back to smile and wave at David before going to join his parents and Stevie at their car. 

David stands there waiting until the car is out of sight, already missing Patrick so much and knowing that he is completely and totally in love with him.


	17. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick take their relationship to the next level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you had a fantastic weekend. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! 💖

PATRICK

School’s back in session and so is tutoring David again. They got a nice little break during the holidays where they could actually just enjoy being boyfriends. They didn’t have sex yet much to Patrick’s complete and utter _need_ for it to happen soon. He still hasn’t figured out a way to just come right out and say _David, I want to fuck you_. Like the thought of saying that makes him cringe and get really hot all over. He wants it to be special for both of them and he’s unsure how to go about that so it’s taking him time but it’ll all be worth it, he knows it. 

Instead of having sex, he’s gotten more of everything else which has been _amazing_. He never even thought about what it would feel like to put his mouth on another boy until he met David and now that he’s had the chance to do it a few times, he _really_ enjoys it. It’s different but it just feels so good, especially when David makes those noises that he does. _Damn_. 

It’s Wednesday so Patrick’s at David’s tutoring him after school and finding it near impossible to concentrate on actually _tutoring_ David and not just fantasizing about having sex with David.

After the lesson, they stay seated at the dining table. David turns to face him with a small smile on his face, “What do you wanna do this weekend?” 

This is Patrick’s chance to tell his boyfriend that he wants to have sex with him. _Just do it!_ He tells himself but before words come out David says, “Cause I was thinking on Saturday, you could come here and we can like have a chill night in…” with a small smirk on his face.

Patrick feels hot all over. He clears his throat, “Yeah that sounds - that sounds great.” 

“Great,” David says, biting his bottom lip softly. 

Patrick blushes. David leans forward, placing his hand softly on Patrick’s cheek. He meets him halfway for a soft kiss that makes Patrick smile into it. 

The kiss turns a bit heated when David slips his tongue into Patrick’s mouth and starts kissing him like he _really_ wants him and _fuck_ does Patrick ever want him too. Patrick moans into the kiss, his hands on David’s thighs, running up and back down with his short nails. “I want you so badly,” Patrick mutters out between kisses.

David pulls back to look him in the eyes - both their pupils dilated with so much passion. “What are you saying? Like you’re ready to…” David trails off, not wanting to pressure or scare Patrick. 

Patrick nods once. “Yeah… I am. I -” he chuckles. “I wanted to since Christmas but didn’t really know how to bring it up.”

David places both his hands on Patrick’s cheeks, holding his head in place. “Next time, just say it. You have nothing to be worried about, okay?”

“Okay,” he says softly before accepting the small kiss to his lips from David. David removes his hands and places them on Patrick’s thighs. Patrick asks, “So if you didn’t know that then what did you like expect for Saturday?”

“Oh no not that,” David rushes to say. “I wouldn’t have put pressure on you for that if you weren’t ready. I just thought we could still have some _fun_ but mainly just wanted to have you all to myself and be comfortable and relaxed here.”

Patrick smiles at him sweetly, he’s so in love with David Rose. “Well, it sounds perfect.”

DAVID

The next few days seem to drag on forever. That might just be because he is finally going to have sex with Patrick on their date night Saturday. David has been waiting for this moment. He thought that he would potentially have sex with a boy for the first time with Mario when they first met, then he met Enrico and thought he could be the one. It was nothing compared to when he started falling for Patrick - cute, sweet, tender, sexy as all fuck but doesn’t know it Patrick. It’s finally here though. The day that they will both have sex with a guy for the first time and David didn’t think he would be as nervous as he is. There’s no reason to be nervous, it’s both of their first time and it’s _Patrick_. This is going to be amazing regardless of what happens.

Patrick shows up after he’s gone home to change after work and he looks great. He’s wearing his jeans that really shouldn’t get David going the way that they do and he’s wearing a black crewneck sweater. David has never seen him in black and it’s _doing things_ to him. 

“You look good,” Patrick tells him when he enters the house. David’s wearing his white, grey-ish jeans with black paint-like splatters over them and a cheetah print grey sweater. 

“Thanks, so do you.” David leads the way towards the kitchen where Adelina is making them dinner. Patrick, ever the charming young man, greets Adelina and asks her how her weekend is going so far. David just leans against the counter watching them interact. 

Patrick looks over at him, a big smile on his face. He winks at him before turning his attention back to Adelina. They’re talking about her daughter's upcoming wedding and how excited she is for it and how proud she is of her. David can’t pay much attention to the conversation, his mind _and his body_ can only focus on Patrick. He looks _really_ good and his earlier nerves are back full force as he thinks about what they will be doing at some point tonight. 

“Dinner will be ready shortly, you boys go sit,” Adelina tells them after a few more minutes.

David takes Patrick’s hand as they walk to the dining room. They sit next to each other, legs pressing together. “How was your day?” 

Patrick smiles at him softly, turning most of his body to face David. “It was good, not too busy at work. How was your day?”

David tells him about an essay he has to write for history class and how nervous he is for it. He tried working on it today but couldn’t get much done. Patrick offers to help him with it after their math lesson tomorrow. “That would be great, thank you.”

“Of course.”

Adelina comes in with their plates and drinks on the cart she uses when there is too much to bring at once. Patrick, the gentleman, gets up and takes the plates from Adelina, helping her out. He places David’s plate in front of him and his next to him as he sits back down. Adelina hands them their drinks before saying, “Bon appetit,” and leaving them alone.

“So Ted told me he has a date with Alexis tonight,” Patrick tells him after they dig into their food.

David smacks his arm. “I didn’t know this.”

“She didn’t talk to you about it?”

“I didn’t even see her today,” David tells him, he wonders why Alexis didn’t bring it up.

“Well, Ted only told me Thursday after baseball practice. He said they were going for dinner then to a party with her afterwards. He wanted to know if we were going.” Patrick explains. 

“What did you tell him?” David asks, a small smirk on his face.

Patrick chuckles. “I told him that we were staying here and having a quiet night in.”

David sucks his lips into his mouth and nods, letting out a small “mhmm.”

They eat their dinner as they talk about nothing and anything, continuously trying to get to know each other that much better.

After dinner, they head to the theater to put on a movie and just cuddle. Well, they kiss too, like _a lot_ . David’s on top of Patrick, grinding against him as they kiss heatedly, full of passion, want, and pure _need_. Hands grabbing onto anywhere they can reach. 

“ _David_ , want you now,” Patrick says breathlessly, pulling away slightly from their kiss.

David’s breathing heavily as he looks into Patrick’s dilated pupils, all black full of lust. “Yes, yeah,” he clears his throat. “Um, should we go to my room?”

“Yes.”

David rushes to get off of Patrick before taking his hand. They make their way upstairs and to David’s bedroom, laughing and teasing each other along the way - Patrick slowly pushing David up against a wall and kissing him hard, sliding his leg in between his, making him pant when he pulls away. 

PATRICK

David’s bedroom door is locked and it’s just the two of them. David’s hands are soft as they move over his shoulders from behind him. He runs them down his chest as he kisses him softly on the neck. Patrick shivers even though he feels hot, _too_ hot. He turns around, wrapping his arms around David’s waist and kissing him on the lips. He wants to devour David Rose and that’s what he’s going to do.

He turns them so he can walk David back towards his big bed. His legs hit the edge of the bed and David sits down on it. David reaches for him so Patrick climbs on top of him as he starts to move back on the bed. They get comfortable on top of the covers as they tease and taste each other, their tongues moving languidly against each other.

Patrick’s hands roam under David’s sweater as he tries to get it off of him. David sits up so Patrick moves back as he goes to remove his sweater. Patrick does the same until they’re both shirtless and he can see David’s body. “You’re beautiful,” he can’t help but say.

David blushes as he bites his bottom lip. They move to strip down completely until they’re both naked and hard, wanting the other but never being in this situation before.

“Come here,” David says softly, his hand reaching out to touch Patrick’s thigh. 

Patrick does as he’s told, not like he could physically deny David anything in this moment. He climbs on top of him and meets him in a sweet, soft kiss. David’s hands roam over Patrick’s back, pulling him closer so their bodies meet completely. They both moan when their hard cocks press against each other. Patrick grinds his hips, sliding his dick against David’s in slow, torturous motions. 

He knows what he needs to do next but because he’s never done anything like it, he’s feeling nervous. He pulls back slightly, looking into David’s dark eyes. He starts to say, “I’ve never done-” 

David runs his hands up Patrick’s chest and to his neck. When he doesn’t continue, David says soothingly, “I know.” He brings one of his hands from his neck to his cheek, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. He pulls back enough to reach over into his bedside drawer. Patrick gets off of him to give him more room. David pulls out a condom and a small bottle of lube. He leaves it on the mattress next to his hip before grabbing at Patrick to get back on him.

Patrick gets on his knees in between David’s legs and leans over him to kiss him. They get back into it very quickly as their kiss turns messy. David takes the bottle of lube and puts some on his own fingers. He brings his hand down and circles his own entrance before slipping a finger inside of himself. Patrick has never seen anything so _hot_ in his life. 

He watches David fuck himself open with his fingers and he so badly wants to touch him. He takes the lube and slicks up his fingers. He removes David’s hand to replace it with his. He teases at his entrance slowly with the pads of his fingers. David makes a whining noise that makes Patrick smile at him. He slips his finger inside and watches as David’s lips part in a silent moan. He moves it in and out of him slowly, teasing him before adding in another finger.

David’s reaching for him, trying to pull him closer, wanting to hold on to him. Patrick goes willingly, pressing his body on top of David’s, kissing him hard on the lips as he continues to fuck his two fingers in and out of his boyfriend before scissoring them. 

He must have brushed his prostate because David moans out loud, his head arching back, exposing his neck. Patrick kisses him there, in that sweet little sensitive spot he likes to kiss when they hug. He kisses him and moves his tongue across it before sucking hard on his skin, continuing to use his fingers to spread him open.

David pants, “Need you now.”

“Are you sure?” Patrick asks him, watching how his chest rises and falls quickly, how he can see the redness to his skin from him being overheated with arousal.

“Yes, _please_ ,” he says, making Patrick moan lightly, that little _please_ going straight to his already hard and leaking dick.

He pulls his fingers out of David and takes the condom he hands over to him. He rips the package open and slides the condom on himself before slicking it up a little more just in case. This is both of their first times with a guy and he doesn’t want to hurt David, he wants this to be special for him, pleasurable. 

He presses the head of his cock to David’s entrance as he leans his body forward to kiss him on the lips. He pushes inside, just the head, feeling the ring of muscle around him adjusting to him. He moans softly as he looks David in the eyes. David nods, biting his bottom lip so Patrick pushes in more, until he’s fully seated inside and David’s nails are running down his back.

“You okay?” He asks him softly, a breath between them.

“I’m good, you feel so good,” David tells him. He runs his hands back up his back and to his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss. Patrick starts moving inside of him, pulling out then pushing back in. He’s had sex before but it never felt this good before. He’s trying hard not to come already but _fuck_ , David is tight around him. “You feel so good, David,” he says back to him, face pressed into his neck.

David moans, running his hand through his curls, pulling his head away from his neck and devouring him in a passionate kiss. David puts just as much effort into this as he is, thrusting back onto his cock, making Patrick pant and moan, just needing it all. 

He pulls back when David’s back arches and he moans out, biting his lip. Patrick watches him and God, is he ever beautiful. He continues to fuck him hard in that spot that makes David make those beautiful noises. He takes David’s leaking cock into his hand and strokes him in time with his thrusts.

“ _Patrick,_ ” he moans out as he reaches for him, pulling him down. He kisses him hard as David comes hard between them and over Patrick’s fist. They share the same breath as Patrick works him through his orgasm only to feel it deep within him, coming hard inside of him a few seconds later. 

After regaining their breath, Patrick slowly pulls out, holding the edge of the condom. He takes it off and ties it off. Good thing David’s got a washroom attached to his bedroom so he goes inside to toss the condom in the trash and wet a cloth with warm water. He cleans himself off before climbing back on the bed and cleaning David off. He tosses it into David’s laundry bin before cuddling in close next to David where he pulled the covers up over himself. 

“That was amazing,” Patrick tells him, kissing him softly on the cheek before letting his head fall onto the pillow next to him.

David grins as he watches Patrick. “It really was,” he agrees.

Patrick meets his smile before moving closer, kissing him softly on the lips. “I’ve only had sex a few times and it’s never felt like this before. It’s never felt this good or safe or _right_. You make me feel right, David,” he tells him, eyes soft and tender as he watches David get a little emotional. He kisses him softly and feels a little wetness on his cheek.

David pulls back and wipes his eye. “That’s possibly the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” he says softly.

Patrick smiles at him, wanting so badly to tell him how in love with him he is but he doesn’t think this is the right time, he doesn’t want to make David feel any pressure to say anything back. So instead, he just cuddles in close, wrapping him up into his arms. 

*

They’re quiet as they hold each other close under the covers in David’s bed. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, all he knows is he doesn’t want to leave.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about so hard over there?” David asks, tapping softly on his forehead making him chuckle.

“How I don’t want to leave,” Patrick tells him honestly.

David’s mouth twists up to the side and Patrick can’t help but lean forward and press a kiss to them. “You’re cute,” David tells him when he pulls back. 

He looks over at his alarm and sees that it’s only nine o’clock. “You have time,” David tells him, cuddling in closer, pressing his body against his.

Patrick’s dick stirs, feeling David’s naked body press against his naked body. It’s not long before they’re going again.

DAVID

The next day, David still feels Patrick in him. They had sex more than once and it was _amazing._ David’s never felt so connected to someone else like he does with Patrick. He’s had some great sex with girls too but he’s never been so head over heels for them like he is for Patrick. He so badly wanted to tell Patrick that he loves him, he knows he does, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words, not knowing if it was too soon or if Patrick even feels the same way.

They get started on the lesson the minute Patrick arrives - well, after a few minutes of soft making out at the table. David does tease him though by telling him he could still feel his perfect cock inside of him, making Patrick blush beat red and stutter. 

They’re watching TV in the living room after the lesson and after Patrick showing David some tricks for his essay he’s struggling with. Well, they’re not really watching what’s on the screen, too busy kissing each other and touching. 

They hear someone making their way into the room, Patrick moves to sit on the sofa and not in David’s lap. Alexis comes into the room and plops down next to them on the sofa. “What are you two watching?” She asks, oblivious to what they were just doing.

David groans and Patrick chuckles. _Why is she here ruining their moment_? Patrick tells her the show that's playing, amazed that Patrick even knows what is on. He ignores his sister when Patrick cuddles close to him, pulling him against him and holding his hand. 

“I _really_ like these new rings you got, if I didn’t mention that before,” Patrick says softly into his ear as he plays with the four silver bands on his right hand, one on each finger. He got them on his trip to Greece and he _has_ noticed Patrick taking a liking to them. He plays with them, twirling them around David’s fingers every time they hold hands.

“I noticed,” he teases him. Patrick blushes slightly.

“David! Could you come here please?” They hear being yelled down the stairs. 

David groans, “What?!” whilst staying seated on the sofa.

His dad yells again, “Come here!”

“Why?!” David yells back.

Patrick’s chuckling next to him when they hear his dad coming down the stairs. “Why is it so hard for you kids to get up and come when you’re asked to?” He asks, annoyed.

“Excuse me, what did I even do wrong here?” Alexis chimes in.

“Okay, what do you want?” David asks, ignoring her.

“I needed your help upstairs, that’s why I was calling to you,” Johnny tells him.

Patrick holds in a laugh, making a funny noise. David turns to look at him and sees he’s trying not to laugh. He shakes his head before saying, “I could help you, Mr. Rose.”

David rolls his eyes at him making Patrick wink at him. “That would be great, thank you, Patrick,” Johnny says, making David fake gag. “That’s enough, David,” his father scolds.

Patrick kisses David’s cheek softly before getting up and following his dad upstairs. 

“So how was your date with Ted yesterday?” David asks Alexis when it’s just the two of them.

Alexis looks at him and sighs softly, a smile on her face. “It was really good. He took me to this cute little restaurant where we just talked for so long, we didn’t even end up going to the party,” She tells him.

“Wow,” David says, shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me about your date?”

“I don’t know, you were all nervous and agitated, it was kind of freaking me out.”

“Well, if you _must know_ , I was all nervous because Patrick and I were planning to have sex for the first time yesterday,” David tells her.

Alexis gasps, smacking his arm after sitting upright. “And?!” 

David sucks his lips into his mouth and nods. “It was _so good_.”

Alexis squeals. “Tell me everything!”

David tells her the minimal details, she’s still his younger sister after all. They get quiet though when Patrick makes his way back over to them, sitting back down next to David, kissing him softly on the cheek.

“Everything go okay?” David asks him.

“Mhm,” Patrick hums. “He just needed help with a light, it needed to be replaced.”

David rolls his eyes, but smiles at him sweetly. He’s falling more and more in love with him every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sweater Patrick wears to their date on Saturday is the sweater Noah was wearing in his latest interview - he looked really good in it and I need to see him wearing crewneck sweaters more often. Yeah.


	18. Celebrating monthiversaries is incorrect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick discuss their plans for after high school, celebrate Valentine's day together, and another monthiversary milestone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, usually I post in the early morning when I get to work but because of the Emmy's last night (OMFG THEY WON NINE EMMYS IM STILL FREAKING TF OUT!!!!!!!!), I didn't get a chance to finish this yesterday. Anyway, here it is. I'm starting to bring this fic to a close so I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the love, kudos, and comments you've left me! It means so much 💖💖  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! xo

PATRICK

Having David as a boyfriend has made Patrick the happiest he’s ever been. He was happy with Rachel - he was. It was a different kind of happiness though. With Rachel, she was his best friend for years and he loved her very much. He hated to see her cry or be upset, he liked being able to comfort her. Then he met David Rose. David who’s taller than him, a little broader than him, has these big, soft hands that feel so good when they touch the overheated skin of his back or feel them holding his smaller hands. David, who shows every emotion on his face and has the best laugh. David, who is so thoughtful and considerate even if he doesn’t think he is. David, who worries about his sister and his parents, wishing they’d be able to be a ‘real’ family like he has with his parents. David, who his parents absolutely adore and always ask how he’s doing. David, who Patrick is madly in love with.

Since the holidays are over, everyone at school has started applying to university. David’s school as well. Patrick’s at David’s after tutoring him on Wednesday after school when David asks him where he’s applying to.

“I don’t really know,” Patrick tells him honestly. “I’ve been thinking a lot about college for most of my high school life. My parents always pushed me to aim high. They never pressured me or pushed me too hard but they do have high expectations of me since I am an honor roll student and with all my volunteering, extracurriculars, and my part time job, I should be able to get in anywhere.”

“So why don’t you know where you wanna go?” David asks him, his fingers playing with Patrick’s where his hand lays in his on his lap.

Patrick’s looking at their intertwined fingers and then back up to meet David’s gaze. “Because of you,” he says softly. 

“What?”

“I know we haven’t talked about what happens with us when school ends but I don’t want to be away from you, David.”

David smiles at him softly, his eyes getting all soft. “I don’t want to be away from you either,” he tells him, making Patrick grin. “But I don’t want to stop you from going to the school of your dreams. You can get in anywhere. I know I can’t and it’s not like I really had any plans of going to college.”

“David, you’re selling yourself short. Your grades are good. You’ve improved a lot since we started and if you really wanted to go to a certain school, I’m sure you could get in.”

“I don’t know…” David trails off, looking at their hands in his lap.

“You should apply to art schools,” Patrick says. David looks at him and Patrick continues, “You’re very talented, David. You should pursue your dreams and I know that you love art and fashion and drawing. You should do what makes you happy.”

David smiles at him, “Before we met, I had envisioned myself moving to New York right after school and maybe opening my own art gallery.”

“I could see you in New York,” Patrick smiles. “I’ve never been.”

“You’d love it,” David tells him, squeezing his hand in his. 

Patrick grins. “New York has some really great schools that I could apply to and they also have some great art schools for you.”

David matches Patrick’s grin. “Are we really doing this?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I want to be wherever you want to be,” David says softly.

Patrick leans forward, kissing him softly on the lips. He pulls back and says, “Let’s do it.” David can’t help but let out a happy laugh. Patrick smiles at him and the words just come flowing out, “I love you.”

David’s eyes widen for a second as he takes in what he heard before the most beautiful smile takes over his face, his eyes softening as he looks at Patrick. “I love you too,” he says softly.

Now Patrick can’t help but let out a happy laugh before taking David’s face in his hands and kissing him hard on the lips. Both of them giggling into the kiss as they don’t let go of each other, holding on tight to one another.

*

They make a plan to go to their school advisors to ask about the schools in New York that they could apply to. Patrick applies to Columbia University and NYU. David also applies to NYU and he applies toFashion Institute of Technology. They won’t hear back for a few months, the deadline only being in March so they wait. Patrick also applied to some schools in town to appease his parents wishes. They don’t want to lose him but they want him to be happy with the school he goes to.

DAVID

It’s almost Valentine’s day and David has never spent the ‘holiday’ with someone. His previous Valentine’s days have always been the same - watching some of his favorite romantic comedies, eating a lot of chocolate, and smoking some weed. Alexis would always be out with some guy - never the same, and their parents also always out, leaving David home alone per usual.

This year is different though. He has a boyfriend, his sweet little button, Patrick, who wants to take him out to dinner and then come back to David’s place and make love to him. 

David puts on his black sweater with a white heart on it and some black jeans with rips in the knees. He’s picking Patrick up so Renault drives him to Patrick’s where he gets out of the car and goes to ring the bell. 

Patrick’s mom answers the door with a big smile on her face, “Hi, David. Come on in.” 

“Hi,” he says back as he steps inside the house, closing the door behind him. 

“Don’t you look nice.”

“Thank you,” he says softly. “So do you. Big plans tonight?”

“We are heading out to dinner shortly,” Marcy tells him. She’s wearing a floral print dress that goes just above her knees and a blue shawl covering her shoulders. 

Clint walks into the hallway wearing some classic black dress pants and a dark blue button down top tucked into his pants with a sports coat over his shirt. “Hey, David.”

“Hi.”

“Patrick should be down soon but if you want to go up and get him you can,” He offers.

“Okay, thanks,” David says before heading up the stairs. He knocks on Patrick’s closed door and hears, “Come in.”

He opens the door and sees Patrick standing in front of his mirror fixing his hair. “Hi,” he says softly, leaning against the open doorway.

“Hi,” he says back, grin on his face and a small blush creeping up his neck. “You look amazing.”

David waves his hand in dismissal. “So do you. Your hair is perfect by the way.” And it is, he got a haircut recently, he kept the curls which is what David wanted, they’re just a little shorter now, easier for Patrick to style. There’s this one curl that just hangs over his forehead and David feels heated pooling inside of him.

“Thanks,” Patrick says, stepping up to David and kissing him softly on the lips. “Mmm, missed you.”

“Me too,” David tells him between kisses. It’s been like two days but every day that they aren’t together, David misses him more and more. He pulls back and asks, “Are you ready?” as he looks him over. He’s wearing a light blue button down shirt under his dark blue jacket and those jeans that shouldn’t look so good on him but do. He’s seen this look before but he just looks so good, he can’t wait to take it all off of him. 

Patrick nods, taking David’s hand and heading back downstairs with him. They say goodbye to his parents as they all head out at the same time. David and Patrick get into the car where Renault drives them to the restaurant that Patrick made a reservation for them - a hibachi restaurant, one of David’s favorites. It’s Patrick’s first time at one so he’s really excited. 

They sit next to each other, random people on either side of them as they watch the chef cook in front of them and do all these tricks with the food. 

Patrick hasn’t stopped smiling throughout dinner and David’s heart has never felt so full. Seeing Patrick this happy is making David fall more and more in love with him. No one has ever made David this happy and he couldn’t be more grateful that Patrick is the one to make him feel this way. He takes Patrick’s hand in his and squeezes it where he rests them on his lap. 

Patrick turns his head to smile at him - _that smile_ \- before leaning in and kissing him softly. “Love you,” he whispers against his lips.

David smiles into their next kiss before whispering it back against Patrick’s lips. 

*

They get back to David’s house, it’s almost nine so they still have a couple hours together before Patrick has to be home for his midnight curfew. He’s happy to see that no one is home - his parents having left for the week to go to Paris, and Alexis is out with Ted. Adelina left some homemade cookies and brownies for them on the counter so they take a few treats with them and some drinks into the theater. 

David puts in ‘When Harry met Sally’ and cuddles up with his boyfriend. They manage to get through the movie before getting all up on each other. They still have time before Patrick needs to get home so they make their way upstairs to David’s room much like they do every time - grabbing at each other, laughing, holding onto each other. Since their first time, they haven’t had sex every time they hung out, just sometimes and tonight is definitely one of those times that they will.

PATRICK

Pushing David down onto his bed and climbing on top of him gives him this thrill. It’s seeing who is underneath him, whose hands are grabbing for him, whose eyes are filled with love and passion. Patrick kisses him hard on the lips, pressing his body fully to his. David’s hands - _those big soft hands_ \- are pulling at his shirt from behind, lifting it out of his jeans so he can run his hands up under his shirt and scrape back down his back causing him to moan into their kiss.

Being with David in this way, he’s never felt so good, so right, in his life. Being with David makes him feel like he’s home. 

They strip out of their clothes as fast as they can before David climbs on top of Patrick, rutting against him, causing them both to moan out in pleasure. Feeling David’s weight on him, grounding him, it feels _good_. He’s been thinking a lot about having David inside of him but he’s not sure if tonight is the time yet but it’s definitely something he really wants to do with David.

For tonight though, he switches their positions so he can kiss his way down David’s body, feeling the bit of hair on his lips, loving every inch of him. He sucks a mark into his hip bone, loving the noises it causes him to make as his hips buck up into him. Patrick kisses across his pelvis to the same thing to the other side and gets the same reaction out of David. He smiles up at him, watching how David’s mouth is slightly parted, his teeth clamped over his bottom lip as he watches him. 

“ _Patrick_ ” he moans out softly.

Patrick lets out a small groan, his dick twitching at how hot David sounds saying his name. He takes David’s hard, leaking cock into his mouth. He’s gotten some more practice since the first time and now he doesn’t feel like he’s going to gag every time he gets his mouth on him. 

He reaches for the bottle of lube next to David’s hip. He pulls his mouth off of David to squirt some lube onto his fingers. He tells David to lift his legs up so David plants his feet on the mattress, giving Patrick better access.

Patrick circles David’s rim with his slick finger before pushing it in. He gets his mouth back on David’s dick as he fucks his finger in and out of him. 

“ _Jesus, Patrick_ ,” David moans at the double sensation. “So good, more.”

Patrick inserts a second finger as he scissors him open, getting him nice and ready for him. It’s not much longer before David’s begging for Patrick’s cock.

Patrick doesn’t need to be asked twice. He rolls the condom on his dick before lining up with David. David says, “Wait,” before pushing him off. “I want to ride you.”

Patrick groans deeply, loving the sound of that. He lies down on the bed as David climbs on top of him. He lines up Patrick’s hard cock with his entrance before slowly lowering himself onto him. 

“ _Oh my ff-_ David,” Patrick moans when he bottoms out. 

“You feel so good like this, _fuck_.” David lifts up and down on Patrick’s cock. Patrick grips onto David’s hips, thrusting up to meet him in every one of his movements.

This is the first time they have sex this way and _fuck_ , Patrick has never felt so good in his life. “You’re so beautiful,” he tells David, looking up at him.

David smiles at him before leaning down and kissing him on the lips, his hands on his chest. Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist and thrusts up, fucking up into him hard, as they kiss messily, tongues teasing each other, breathing heavily into each others mouths. 

The angle is just right because Patrick thrusts up hard and David moans out loud, back arching as his head throws back. “Right there, _fuck, baby,_ _don’t stop_.”

Patrick groans deep from his chest at hearing those words, being called baby. He doesn’t stop - fucks him hard and deep, trying to hit his prostate as much as he can from this angle. David’s breathing hard and moaning. “ _David, mmph,_ you feel so good.” Patrick takes David’s cock in his hand and strokes him. He can feel David’s orgasm approaching and his is right there but he needs to see David come from this angle. 

David’s nails are digging into Patrick’s chest but it feels good, all of it feels so good. “Come on, baby, come for me,” Patrick tells him and David comes hard into his fist, a long moan of pleasure as Patrick continues to fuck him hard through his orgasm, his own right there as he spills inside of him, his own moan ripping through him. 

David collapses onto him, his release sticking to both of them but they don’t care, this feels too good. Patrick runs his clean hand up and down David’s back as they regain their breath. 

David lifts his hips and pulls off of Patrick’s dick before flopping down on the mattress next to him. Patrick turns his head to look at him, red splotches across his chest, breathing slowly returning to normal. He smiles at him when he turns to meet his gaze, his own soft little smile on his lips. Patrick leans forward and presses their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss before getting up and grabbing a warm washcloth to clean them up. Patrick still has a bit of time so he curls up with David under the covers, still naked, and holding each other. David’s head is on his chest and he’s running his finger up and down Patrick’s arm that’s laying on his stomach. 

“I wish you could sleep over,” David says so softly after a few moments.

Patrick kisses the top of his head. “Me too.”

David looks up at him and asks, “Did your parents ever allow you and Rachel to have sleepovers?”  
“Rachel lives a few blocks away, they didn’t really mind it if we did but only if they were home or Rachel’s parents were home. We didn’t have many sleepovers though,” Patrick tells him.

“Would they be okay with you having one with me?” David asks before chewing on his bottom lip, seemingly making himself nervous.

“I think they’d be okay with you sleeping at our place since they’d be there and they don’t really know your parents,” Patrick says. David nods and cuddles back into him. “I’ll ask them.”

David kisses his chest, “Okay.”

“My birthday is coming up next month,” Patrick tells him. 

“I know,” David says looking back up at him. “Eighteen. What do you wanna do?”

“My parents are probably going to have a party for me with my family, didn’t really think of doing anything else. Honestly, I’d just like to spend it with you.”

David smiles at him. “I’d like that.” They’re silent for a moment before David adds, “Um, I’d also love to come to your party with your family, if - I mean, only if you want me to.”

Patrick smiles at him, kissing him on his nose. “I’d absolutely love it if you came, David.”

David smiles at him sweetly, kissing him softly on the lips. 

DAVID

A couple weeks later, David wakes up on Saturday morning, excited to see Patrick that night for their usual date night. He doesn’t know what they are doing yet, Patrick hasn’t said. He goes to the bathroom and does his skin care routine before heading downstairs for breakfast, not bothering to change just yet. 

David walks into the kitchen to see a big white box on the counter and Alexis sitting on the counter next to it. “What’s that?” He asks her. 

Adelina making them breakfast says, “This just came for you.”

“Yeah, open it David,” Alexis adds.

He eyes her before looking back at the box. Apprehensively, he opens the lid of it to reveal the biggest cookie he’s ever seen in the shape of a heart. Inside the heart it says ‘4 months’. David sucks his lips into his mouth as he takes in this giant cookie. 

“Why would Patrick do this?” David asks.

“Isn’t that the cutest thing though, David? It’s the longest relationship you’ve had.”

David groans, “Toni was longer.”

“Your middle school pen pal doesn’t count, David.”

“Ughh,” he groans again.

“So what are you guys doing tonight?” Alexis asks, propping her head up in her hand where her elbow rests on her leg.

David gapes. “I - I don’t know. I didn’t even - celebrating monthiversaries is incorrect and we will not be doing it,” he tells her.

“Well, that’s no fun,” she pouts. 

David rolls his eyes at her. He takes a piece from the big cookie and takes a bite of it. _Fuck, that’s good._ Alexis reaches to pull her own piece off when David smacks her hand. 

“Ouch, David,” she pulls her hand back. 

He finishes eating his piece before Adelina tells them to go sit down. David waves Alexis in front of him and she huffs before hopping down from the counter and leaving the kitchen. He looks back at the cookie and can’t help but smile. He’s been getting a little something every month and he told Patrick he didn’t want to celebrate every month in fear of jinxing what they have. He’s going to have to tell him to stop tempting fate.

PATRICK

Patrick rings the doorbell, waiting and knowing what David’s reaction will be when he sees him. David opens the door and he’s got a blank expression on his face. “You have to stop giving me monthly gifts. I told you I don’t want to celebrate monthiversaries,” he says right away.

“Hi to you too,” Patrick says with a laugh. “Can I come in?”

David, realizing that they’re still in the open doorway, shakes his head and moves to let Patrick inside, closing the door behind him. “What’s the big deal about the cookie?” Patrick asks him when he turns to face him.

“First of all, a cookie is always a big deal. It’s that Alexis saw it and you know how annoying she could be,” he says, shaking his head.

“David, I love you and I know you think we’re tempting fate but we’re not. It’s just a cookie,” Patrick tells him. David starts shaking his head but Patrick adds, “Did you like it?” 

“Of course, I ate most of it today but -” 

“Shh,” Patrick shushes, stepping into his space, placing his hands on his hips. He leans up and kisses him softly on the lips, loving the feel of David’s arms wrapping around his shoulders and melting into the embrace. He pulls back slightly and asks, “You ready for our date?”

David pulls back to look him in the eye. “What are we doing?”

“There’s a new movie with Julia Stiles that I thought we could go see after dinner,” Patrick tells him.

David smiles at him, “That’s perfect.” 

Patrick looks at those lips he loves so much and leans back in for a soft kiss. He pulls back and steps away, taking David’s hand in his. “We should head out if we want to make the movie after dinner.”

*

They get to the cute little Italian restaurant they like and sit in a booth in the back. They order their food pretty quickly, already knowing what they want, before sitting close together, hands clasped and resting on Patrick’s lap. He can’t help but smile as he keeps his eyes on their hands. David squeezes his hand which makes him look up and into his eyes. David’s smiling at him before leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips. 

“Oh, I asked my parents about a sleepover,” he tells him.

David’s eyes go wide. “And?”

“They said it’d be okay with them for you to sleepover,” Patrick says with a smile. “After the party for my birthday.”

David’s mouth twists to the side in that little half smile of his. “Okay,” he says simply. 

Patrick chuckles, shaking his head as the food arrives, plates being set in front of them. He kisses David’s cheek before he’s able to pick up his fork and dig in. 

*

Dinner was amazing. The movie was - well, Patrick’s not sure, he could barely pay attention with David holding his hand the entire time, teasing him lightly with his thumb moving across his. Every so often he’d let go of his hand and instead do those light, teasing touching directly to his thigh. The best part of the night was just being with David though. It’s hard for him to just say goodbye after the movie and not be able to go home with him. His curfew is midnight and it’s nearing that time when they pull up in front of his house. 

“Thank you for letting me spoil you for our four monthiversary,” Patrick tells him when they’re alone at his front door. He places his hands on David’s hips, pulling him in.

“Mm, didn’t really have a choice, did I?” David teases, a smirk on his face.

“Uh huh, yeah,” Patrick nods, tongue poking out slightly. David smiles as he meets him for a sweet kiss, his arms wrapping around Patrick’s neck.

David slips his tongue into Patrick’s mouth, moaning lightly into the embrace. Patrick presses himself further into his boyfriend, needing more of him as his arms wrap further around his middle. 

Their kiss is heated and intense and Patrick really doesn’t want to end it but he definitely doesn’t want his parents to stop them instead so he reluctantly pulls back slowly, leaving small sweet pecks to David’s lips. David smiles at him sweetly when their eyes meet. “Goodnight, David,” he says softly.

David pouts but says, “Goodnight, Patrick.”

Patrick kisses the pout away, giving him a teasing lick across his lips before pulling away completely. “Love you,” he says with a cheesy smile.

David laughs and shakes his head. “You’re the worst.”

“But you love me.”

“A lot,” David says softly. Patrick grins before going back in for one more sweet kiss. 

“Mmm, okay,” he says, pulling back. “I gotta go.”

One last kiss goodbye and David lets Patrick go inside as he makes his way back to the car to head home. 

Patrick’s birthday is in a couple of weeks and he’ll be able to spend the night with him - cuddling, kissing and maybe more might happen but all David really wants is to be able to fall asleep in Patrick’s arms. To feel that safety and security he feels every time he’s with Patrick. To feel the love they have for each other wrap around them. To spend more than just a handful of hours together every week. To really see what life could be like for them when they leave for college. That thought makes David smile as he looks out the car window and watches the houses blur together.


	19. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick turns 18 and he and David have their first sleepover. They find out if they got into the universities they applied to and they take another step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So after writing this chapter, I mapped out what was left for me in this story and it turns out there will only be 2 more chapters after this. Thank you all so much for following this fic (and me!) throughout and even to those waiting for it to finish to start, I appreciate all the love and support.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! 💖

**DAVID**

Shopping for his boyfriend's birthday is not easy. David’s never had to buy a gift for a partner before. He’s only dated a couple of girls and the relationships did not last long either. Patrick is special though. They’ve been together for a little more than four months and every one month mark Patrick has gotten him a little something - the last one being a giant cookie which was _delicious_. David wants to make Patrick’s 18th birthday special. 

It’s also going to be their first sleepover. Patrick’s parents agreed that David could sleep over after the party for Patrick’s birthday since the party will be on a Saturday. The next day is usually when Patrick tutors David so it works out on all fronts. David’s really nervous though. He knows why. It’s not because it’s his first sleepover with a partner but it is the first one with someone he loves and who loves him back. He’s nervous but in the best way because Patrick makes him feel so good and he gets to have that feeling all throughout the night. 

He enlists the help of Stevie to find him a gift. 

“David, what about this for your little button?” Alexis asks, holding up a hairy looking scarf.

… and the help of Alexis because she obviously invited herself along. “Stop calling him that,” David tells her before looking at the scarf. “Okay, this is made of cat hair and Patrick’s allergic to cats, so no.”

“Okay, I didn’t know that, David,” she says, taking the scarf back and putting it down. She groans as he walks away to rejoin Stevie who’s laughing. “What’s so funny?”

Stevie looks up at him, “Nothing, just watching you two is like watching a car crash.”

“Mmkay,” he mocks. “Did you find anything? Or are you being useless like Alexis?”

Alexis groans. “Rude, David!”

David rolls his eyes at her and looks back at Stevie. Finding a gift for Patrick with these two is going to be a nightmare. “We’re not the ones dating Patrick. What do you think he’ll like?” 

David doesn’t like it when he’s not the one who’s right. Stevie has a point - what does he think Patrick will like. Gasping, he tells them, “Okay so I have an idea but it’s not going to be in this mall.”

**PATRICK**

Patrick’s birthday is on a Tuesday this year so he’s having his birthday the Saturday before - well, his parents are. They’ve invited all of his immediate family - all of his aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Patrick also invited David to the party. He’s excited for his family to meet David and to see why he’s fallen so deeply for him. They all loved Rachel but they’ve known her forever. David will win their hearts, just like he did his.

He has a lot of nerves about this party though. He knows his family will love David but he still can’t help but feel worried about how they’ll take to him dating a guy. He also has a lot of excited nervous energy about David sleeping over after the party. It’ll be his first sleepover with a guy romantically. The thought of David in his bed, spending the night in his arms, is filling him with so much warmth.

His family starts showing up around six o’clock - the first ones being his cousin Jack since they live right next door. Soon after them, his aunt, uncle, and two young cousins from his mom’s side show up with his grandmother. David shows up not long after them with an overnight bag, a big gift, and a bigger smile. 

“Hi,” he says softly when he sees him.

Patrick grins, “Hi.” He steps out of the way to let David in, with the door closed behind him he leans in to kiss him on the side of the mouth. 

“Happy early birthday,” David tells him. “You look good,” he adds, looking him up and down. Patrick’s dressed in jeans and a tight fitting long sleeved black top. “Am I rubbing off on you?” he teases.

Patrick chuckles. “More than you know,” he teases, leaning in to kiss him again.

“Oh, David, you’re here!” they hear his mom say. Patrick steps away from David to let his mom hug him. “Patrick, introduce David to everyone,” she tells him when she steps back. 

“Was just about to.” David leaves his bag and the gift propped up against the wall before taking his hand and leading him to the living room. Patrick introduces him as his boyfriend and everyone is so nice. David’s got a polite smile on and Patrick just can’t stop watching him interact with his family.

*

The party is in full effect - everyone showed up and it’s time to eat. Since it’s a decent night out, some people eat outside and some at the kitchen table. Patrick’s sitting outside with David and his cousins. David knows Jack so they’re talking, he can see David getting more and more comfortable as the night progresses. His two little cousins love David. They’re five and six and they giggle at everything he says. It’s really cute.

Not long after dinner, when everyone is just hanging out in different groups, catching up and getting to know David. His mom gets everyone together into the kitchen where they all sing ‘happy birthday’ while his mom brings the cake over to him all lit with candles. His mom is a great baker so she made him a chocolate coconut cake. 

Patrick blows out the candles, making a wish, before smiling when everyone claps. His mom cuts the cake and he enjoys his slice sitting next to his boyfriend who is _really_ enjoying his slice. Patrick chuckles lightly, smiling at David who turns to look at him with a little whip cream in the corner of his mouth. Patrick points to his own mouth and says, “You got a little something-”

David flicks his tongue to the corner of his mouth collecting the whip cream. Patrick’s eyes wanna roll back into his head with how hot David looked doing that. He shakes his head, averting his gaze and feeling the blush spread up to his face from his neck. David runs his hand to the back of his neck and rubs it soothingly. Patrick looks at him and smiles when he sees the look on David’s face. David winks at him, squeezes his neck once and goes back to his cake. An aunt of his asks David something so their little moment is over. He can’t wait until everyone leaves so it can be just him and David. 

**DAVID**

The party ends and David’s happy about that. He had a great time and loved getting to know Patrick’s family. He’s just happy it can just be the two of them. He’s also glad that there was no gift exchange happening in front of everyone. After the initial greetings, Patrick and David brought his bag and the gift up to his room. David asked if he could give it to him when it was just the two of them.

David and Patrick help clean up and Marcy asks, “So David, how did you get on with everyone? We can be a lot,” she giggles.

David smiles, “I had a lot of fun. Your family is great but I already knew that.”

Patrick squeezes his hip with his free hand as he passes by him to bring some plates to the dishwasher. David smiles to himself as he continues to help clean. 

Marcy tells them that she and Clint could finish up. “Keep the door open,” he adds.

Patrick nods, “Of course.” David smiles softly before they say goodnight and leave the room. They head upstairs and David holds his hand the entire way up. They both giggle and David’s never been so happy and also so nervous at the same time. There’s never been these kinds of rules for him before, which is fine - he respects Patrick and his parents - it’s just new to him. It’s making him feel giddy. 

In Patrick’s room, David sees the gift laying on Patrick’s bed. “Do you want to open your gift?” he says, nodding his head to it. 

Patrick smiles at him, “I’d love to. It looks big though, David, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

David rolls his eyes. “Of course, I did. It’s your 18th birthday. You deserve something special,” he smiles at him. “Open it.”

Patrick smiles, laughing lowly. He walks to the bed and opens it. Gasping, he pulls the guitar out of the casing. “David, you really shouldn’t have. This is -” 

David interrupts, “Patrick, I love you. We have a lot of money - I just want to be able to do something nice for the man I don’t want to be without.” 

Patrick’s eyes are watery as he looks at him. He smiles, putting the guitar down and stepping up to David. He places his hands on David’s hips and pulls him into him. David wraps his arms around his neck. Patrick kisses David’s neck before holding him close. “I love the guitar but you know I already have one,” he says, pulling back to look at him.

“Yeah, your grandfather’s old guitar,” David dismisses. “This is the best there is and you deserve the best to play on. And maybe I want you to play me something.” 

Patrick chuckles. “I will definitely play you something but not tonight. I’m not ready yet,” he tells him.

“Okay,” David says simply before kissing him softly on the lips. 

Patrick smiles into the kiss. He steps back and tells him where to go for the washroom to get ready for bed. David takes his bag with him to go get ready. 

*

He walks back into Patrick’s room and he’s under the covers in his pajamas, only the lamp on his bedside table lighting up the room. “Did you need to use the washroom?” he asks him as he puts his bag down on his desk. 

“No, I went downstairs,” Patrick smiles at him. He pats the bed, “Come.”

David smiles softly, making his way into the bed. Patrick kisses him softly as their arms move to embrace each other. The kiss is soft, languid, like they have all the time in the world.

Patrick pulls back when he hears the lights being switched off downstairs and his parents making their way upstairs. They pull back from each other completely and sit up in bed a little. Patrick’s parents say goodnight again as they poke their head inside, the door wide open. They head to their room and washroom, getting themselves ready for bed now. 

Patrick switches the lamp off and they settle themselves into bed. David cuddles up to Patrick, putting his head on his chest. He sighs softly, feeling so comfortable like he’s home. 

“Thank you,” Patrick says softly.

“For what?” David looks up, he can still see his face since his parents are still getting ready for bed, light filtering into the open bedroom.

“For everything - for being here today, meeting my family, the guitar.” 

David kisses his chest through his t-shirt. “I’ve never felt this safe before and it’s because of you. I love you and you deserve to have the best birthday.”

Patrick smiles at him before closing the distance between them, kissing him firmly on the lips. David takes it all, feeling everything Patrick’s feeling in this kiss. David brings his hand up to Patrick’s face, pulling him closer. Patrick slips his tongue into his mouth and David stops himself from moaning into the kiss. 

They pull back from the kiss and go back to cuddling until they hear his parents settle into bed, all the lights turned off. The room is dark and quiet but David swears Patrick could hear his heart beating. He definitely hears it. 

Patrick’s fingers move up his arm and to his cheek, bringing a finger under his chin tilting his head up. David moves his head up and kisses Patrick deeply. Patrick pulls at David to bring him on top of him so David moves slightly hoping Patrick’s bed doesn’t creak. It doesn’t, _thank God_ , and he manages to get on top of Patrick. His leg is in between both of Patrick’s and his body is completely pressed to his. Patrick moans softly into the kiss, his hands all over his back, running up under his t-shirt. This feels so good, rutting against Patrick, feelings his hands all over him, clawing at him. David kisses across his cheek and down to his neck. Patrick bucks up into him and it’s taking everything in him not to moan out loud. David nips him lightly on the neck and he hears Patrick let out a breath. “ _David_ ,” he moans oh so very softly. 

“ _Mmm_ ,” David hums lightly into his neck. He crashes their lips together as he feels their hard cocks move against each other through their pajama pants. David lifts his hips up to run his hand down to Patrick’s cock. 

He whispers into his ear, “Can I?” as his fingers edge into the waistband of his pants.

Patrick nods, swallowing deeply. David smiles as he frees Patrick’s cock, stroking it lightly once before lowering his pants slightly. Patrick helps him before David lowers his own pants slightly. He lowers himself back onto Patrick as he was before. He bites his lip when he feels their cocks now touching. Patrick grips at his lower back as he breathes out, “ _Ffff-_ ”

They continue to grind against each other as slowly and quietly as possible. It’s enough to get them incredibly turned on and coming hard against each other. David slowly moves back onto his side of the bed without getting anything on Patrick’s sheets. Patrick takes his shirt off before cleaning them both off. He pulls his pants back up and slowly gets out of bed. He tosses the shirt into his hamper and grabs another one before putting it on. 

David pulls his pants back up as he watches Patrick move quietly in the dark, hoping his parents are heavy sleepers or don’t mention anything tomorrow. That would be so awkward and cringey. 

They cuddle back up in bed with Patrick spooning him. They kiss softly one more time before falling asleep in each other's arms, which is exactly what both of them were looking forward to the most. 

**PATRICK**

It’s the end of March and acceptance letters for universities have started coming in. He’s seen a few people at school get them and David mentioned his classmates also getting their rounds of letters in. Patrick gets home at the end of his day on Thursday to see some letters for him. His mom tells him to open them. 

Patrick got accepted to every school he applied to. “Oh my God,” he mutters. His mother is ecstatic, jumping over to him and hugging him tight. 

She pulls back and tells him, “I didn’t know you were applying to schools in New York.”

“David always imagined moving to New York when he finished high school. I wanted to see if I could get into some schools there and maybe go with him,” Patrick tells her the truth.

His mom smiles at him. “It’s that serious between you, huh?” she asks softly.

Patrick can’t help the big smile that blooms on his face. “Yeah,” he nods. “It is.”

“Well, Columbia is a great school but it’s also very expensive,” his mom adds, a sorry look on her face.

“I know, and it’s okay, I’ll take out some loans,” he tells her. He never expected his parents to pay for his entire tuition, especially moving to New York too will be expensive. 

His mom nods and hugs him tight. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Patrick hugs her back just as tightly, tears filling up his eyes. 

*

He calls David right away. “Hello?” he answers.

“Hey, did you get any letters today?” Patrick asks him.

“I did… did you?” 

“Yes, so what did it say?” 

David sighs into the phone. “I got waitlisted for NYU,” he tells him. David applied for the art and fashion program and was really hoping to get in.

Patrick tries to cheer him up, “Waitlist is good, David, it’s a foot in the door. You’ll get the other foot in, I just know it.”

“Thanks,” David says softly. “How’d you do?”

“I got in, um, to all of them,” Patrick tells him reluctantly, not wanting him to feel badly for how he did.

David gasps, “Patrick, that’s amazing! Look at me, dating a genius.”

Patrick laughs. “I got into Columbia,” he says seriously after a moment of silence.

“Does this mean you’re going to move to New York with me?” David asks softly.

“If you still want me to,” Patrick tells him.

David scoffs. “Of course, I want you to.”

Patrick chuckles. “Looks like we’re moving to New York together.”

“Oh my God,” David says with a small laugh. 

“It’s not going to be easy for me, David,” Patrick tells him seriously. “I’m going to have to take out loans to afford school and to live there.”

“We’ll figure it out,” David tells him. “You’re moving to a city you’ve never been to before with someone you’ve been with for a few months. I want to help you.”

“David,” Patrick says softly. “I’m moving to a new city with you because I love you. Columbia is an amazing school too so I’m winning in this scenario.” He laughs softly, when he hears David do the same. “I don’t want to live off of your parents money. I appreciate you wanting to help but I’ll figure this out.”

“Okay,” David says softly, he can hear in his tone that he’s letting it go for now but this conversation isn’t over. Patrick doesn’t want to live off of the Rose's money but he knows he’s going to have to let David still do things for him if he expects to continue to be with him.

He changes the subject telling David that they should have their date night on Saturday at David’s place because he needs as much alone time with him as he can get since it’s not seeming to happen at his place. 

Patrick’s ready for David to fuck him. He hasn’t stopped thinking about it, especially since David slept over at his place. The way David rocked on top of him, feeling all of him on him - it gives Patrick these feelings deep inside of him. He’s mentioned wanting to try it with David and he told him there’s no rush and whenever Patrick’s ready they can do it. 

“Someone’s eager to come over,” David says with a low chuckle.

Patrick blushes even though David can’t see him. “I -” he takes a deep breath before saying, “I’m ready for… you know.”

David takes an audible breath in. “Are you sure?” he eventually asks.

“I’m sure, I wouldn’t bring it up if I wasn’t.”

“I’ll definitely take my time with you, don’t want to hurt you,” David says softly. “I want you to enjoy it.”

Patrick smiles softly, his heart beating away at his words. “Thank you, David.”

*

Showing up to David’s on Saturday - he wanted to look good. He put on his jeans because even though it’s the easiest thing for him to wear he knows that David likes them on him even if he does tease him for his midrange denim. He also put on a dark, navy blue crewneck sweater. He styled his hair so his curls were pretty tamed and not unruly. 

David grins at him when he opens the door, looking him up and down. “Hi, you look good,” he says letting him in.

“So do you,” Patrick tells him, taking him in. He’s wearing black joggers, looking comfortable and sexy, with a black crewneck sweater that says ‘ICON’ in white across the chest. He kisses David on the lips when he steps up to him after closing the front door. “Mm, hi,” he mumbles into the kiss.

“Hi,” David says again, softly, kissing him again. They’re smiling too much to properly kiss so they pull back, David taking Patrick’s hand and pulling him into the house.

Patrick notices how quiet it is. “No one here?” he asks, nerves starting to bubble up at the knowledge of what will happen tonight. He wants it to happen but it’s something so new to him, something he never once thought about before being with David, so the nerves are normal - that’s what he tells himself anyway.

“Nope,” David says, popping the ‘p’. “Mom is in LA, dad is visiting branches, Alexis is out with Ted, and I told Adelina she doesn’t need to stick around. She insisted on making us dinner before leaving though so we do have food in the oven for us but yeah, just us.”

Patrick nods his head, listening. David walks them to the kitchen, he asks, “Are you hungry?”

Patrick’s not actually hungry, all he can think about is David and him being inside of him. Butterflies and nerves all mixing up in his stomach, unable to feel any hunger for food. “Not particularly, are you?” he asks.

“Not yet,” David murmurs as he steps up to him, placing his hands on his shoulders and rubbing them lightly. Patrick wraps him into his arms, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. David moans lightly into the kiss, Patrick feeling it all the way down to his toes. He slips his tongue into David’s mouth as he deepens their kiss, his hands gripping onto his waist.

David pulls back after a moment to ask, looking into his eyes, “Do you, um, wanna go upstairs?” 

“Yes,” Patrick says simply, detangling himself from David to take his hand in his and pull him out of the room. David laughs, before walking in front of him, leading the way up to his room. 

They’re both giggling and touching each other the entire way there and Patrick’s never felt so at ease before. David makes him feel good - safe.

*

David’s got his mouth on Patrick’s hard leaking cock where he lies naked on the bed, hand gripping the sheets and the other deep in David’s hair. David moaned so deeply when Patrick pulled on his hair slightly that it made Patrick even more hard, so turned on. Hearing how turned on David is and watching him work his mouth so well on him and how he works a couple of fingers inside of him. Patrick’s never felt so much pleasure at one time. He never thought that having someone finger him could make him feel this good. He assumed it felt good with the way David enjoys being fucked by him but he wasn’t sure if he would enjoy it - thinking he might only be a top. He’s finding that he _really_ likes it so far.

Patrick warns David he’s close so David slowly pulls off of him and removes his fingers. He kisses his way up his body when Patrick groans at the loss of contact. David kisses him hard on the lips, fucking his mouth with his tongue the way he knows drives Patrick crazy.

Patrick grabs onto him, pulling him further on him as he moans into their kiss. “Fuck me, David, _please_.”

David moans into the kiss at those words. He moves his lips down to his neck and bites him softly. “ _Fuck, Patrick_.” He’s never really heard Patrick swear but when he does, it’s so sexy. David pulls back to grab the condom from the bed, ripping the package open and sliding it onto his hard cock. He adds a bit more lube not wanting to hurt Patrick before dragging his cock along his waiting hole. He put a pillow under Patrick’s hips to give him more comfort and kissed him deeply. “Are you ready?”

Patrick nods. He finds his voice and says softly, “Yes.” 

David kisses him once more before taking his cock in hand and pressing the head against his hole. “Breath,” David reminds him. Patrick breathes deeply as he feels David push into him, the head of his dick now inside of him. 

Patrick grabs onto David’s back, needing something to hold on to. David leans down and kisses him softly on the lips. “You’re doing great, baby, and you feel so fucking _good_ ,” David says against his lips before kissing him more deeply.

Patrick moans into it, those words going straight to his cock. David pushes in more and more, slowly and then all at once. Patrick feels some pain but it also feels good. It’s nothing like he imagined when David stars fucking him, in and out, his mouth all over his neck and shoulder and his lips. The way his big cock hits his prostate and his stomach glides against his hard cock trapped between them. “ _David_ ,” Patrick can’t help but continue to moan out. 

“ _Patrick_ , you feel so good, I- I’m close,” David tells him in a rush, his mouth biting lightly onto his neck where it meets his shoulder.

Patrick’s close, he’s been close for what’s felt like forever but has probably only been two minutes. “Me too,” he says breathlessly. David fucks him hard, his dick angled differently as he lifted up onto his elbow. Patrick moans out deeply, “Oh my God.” 

David continues to fuck him in that same spot that’s making Patrick see stars. David takes his cock and strokes it in time with his thrusts as he starts to come. Patrick’s right there with him, coming hard onto David’s hand, moaning loudly - not caring since they are alone and he knows David loves his sounds, turns him on. 

David finally flops on top of him when they both have nothing left to give. They’re messy and sticky but Patrick doesn’t care, he hugs David close, feeling the sweat at his lower back. “That was amazing,” Patrick tells him, breath still heavy as he tries to regain his breath.

David hums, small kisses being placed to his neck. “I could tell, you were really loud. It was so fucking hot.”

Patrick blushes, feels himself getting even hotter. David lifts himself halfway to look at him blush, grinning from ear to ear. “It was amazing,” he agrees. “I’m glad you felt comfortable wanting me to _make love_ to you,” he adds with a small flip of his clean hand, eyes slightly rolling inward at his own words.

Patrick chuckles. “I love you so much, there’s no one else I could see myself doing that with.”

David smiles, “So is it something you’d wanna do again?”

Patrick pretends to think about it before saying with a smirk, “Definitely.”

David presses their lips together in a sweet kiss, smiling throughout it. He pulls back and says, “Okay, we are gross. Let me just-” he takes hold of his dick, holding onto the condom as he slowly pulls out of him. Patrick winces but mostly because he’s already missing the feel of David inside him. 

*

After cleaning up and getting re-dressed, they head downstairs for dinner now that they’ve worked up an appetite. They take their plates and drinks with them to the theater where they eat and watch a movie then cuddle up together. Patrick knew he had nothing to worry about with David, he’s been nothing but kind and understanding with him. David’s never had sex the way they did until they first got together. David’s tried it out though on his own and knows what it feels like so he was find with letting Patrick fuck him, not once doubting Patrick and how he would be during it. Patrick wasn’t worried about any of that. His nerves were more like butterflies in your stomach, toes tingling kind of nervous that he was feeling. Now that he knows how it feels and seeing how into it David was - _shit_ , it makes him want to do it again. David makes him feel so good, so right, and so safe - nothing he’s ever felt before, and he feels incredibly thankful. He’s so glad that he met David Rose and in a few short months, they’ll be moving to a new city together.


	20. Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick go to prom  
> David turns 18  
> They move to NYC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the last chapter before the epilogue/real final chapter. There's a lot jammed into this one, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for all the love and support on this fic, it's meant so much to me! 💖

**DAVID**

The last semester of school goes by in a flash. David does well in school - he passed all of his classes. He has Patrick to thank for that though. He’s really helped him in math and even in some of his other subjects. He helped him get to where he is today - a high school graduate. 

David’s happy that his school graduation isn’t on the same day as Patrick’s because getting to see him and Stevie walk across the stage and collect their diploma is one of the best things he’s gotten to witness all year. They also came to his graduation, along with his parents and Alexis - even Ted came - to see David walk across the stage. 

What David has been looking forward to since he and Patrick got together was to go to prom together. David wasn’t planning to go to his prom since he doesn’t have friends at his school but when Patrick asked him if he would be his date to his prom, well, David couldn’t say no. He’s been looking forward to it ever since. 

Getting dressed up and going to a party isn’t new to David. What’s new to David is going to a school function with a date. He puts on his navy blue suit with black stripes, a white dress shirt, and black shoes. His hair is styled back and he can’t help but smirk at himself in the mirror. 

He leaves his bedroom, going to Alexis’s and knocking on her door. “Come in,” she calls.

David opens the door and looks at her. She’s putting on her earrings, looking at herself in her full length mirror. She’s wearing a floor length, soft pink dress. She has on her always present gold ‘A’ necklace around her neck and she added in some beautiful gold, spike looking earrings. Her hair is curled and parted mostly to her right side. 

“You look beautiful,” David tells her, shaking his head slightly. 

Alexis grabs her purse from her desk and smiles as she walks over to him. “Thank you,” she says before booping him on the nose. “So do you.”

“Thanks. Are you ready?”

“Mhm,” she hums. Ted asked Alexis to be his date so the two of them head downstairs and to the limo they got for the night. They pick up Ted then Patrick then Stevie before heading to their prom.

*

The venue is nice - better than David was expecting. Their school is fancy like David and Alexis’s school but they did well. The school managed to book a venue at a hotel downtown. There is a photographer taking pictures so they do their mandatory cheesy prom picture but for David and Patrick it’s anything but. They head to their table and sit next to each other.

Patrick leans in and kisses him softly on the cheek. He smiles softly and David feels himself melting. He takes his hand in his and rests them on his lap. “I’m so glad you’re here with me,” Patrick tells him softly.

“Me too.”

“I always thought I’d come to prom with Rachel - it’s all she would talk about. Even when we were kids, um, she would mention how prom was going to be special. I guess she watched a lot of movies about high school and prom. I - I knew I’d be her date but I never had that same excitement that she did. She talked about the photo we’d take and how she’d have it framed and put in her room.” David listens to all that he’s telling him as he runs his thumb over his hand where they lay on his lap. “Being here with you,” Patrick says, looking into his eyes, a small smile on his lips. “Knowing that we would come here in our suits, take that picture together - it made me excited. That same feeling I thought I’d never have about prom - I feel it because of you.”

David feels tears welling in his eyes and sees it reflected back in Patrick’s. “Patrick,” he says softly before leaning in and kissing him. Patrick kisses him, his lips soft against his but full of love and passion. They hear playful hollering around them and pull back slightly to see everyone at their table watching them. 

Patrick blushes a deep red and David loves it. He rolls his eyes at everyone before turning his attention back on his boyfriend. He leans his forehead against Patrick’s and whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Patrick says back just as softly.

**PATRICK**

The venue is filled with his classmates, teachers and other faculty, and some parent volunteers. The dinner was good and now everyone’s just having fun. He’s dancing with people he never thought he’d dance with. He’s holding hands with David - his _boyfriend_ \- while he twirls him around the dance floor, watching as his face splits into this big, bright smile. Patrick falls even more in love with him if that’s even possible. 

He watches as David dances with his sister, her doing the same thing to him - raising her arm so she could twirl him. It brings him so much joy to see David this happy and carefree. 

His parents are here - chaperoning. He catches them watching him, his dad's arm around his mom, smiles on their faces. Patrick couldn’t be happier to see that his parents approve of his relationship with David. All they want is for him to be happy and he is - he’s happier than he’s ever been. 

*

His classmates planned to have their after prom party at this bar a lot of them like to go to because they don’t card - even though most of his classmates have fake IDs. The place is like a hole in the wall but it’s decent inside, every night is a different ‘theme’ - karaoke night, open mic night, etc. 

Tonight is open mic night so it’s the perfect place for them all to have a great after prom party. The look on David’s face is fun enough when they walk into the bar. Patrick tries not to burst out laughing but he can’t help but let some small chuckles out. 

“Why would anyone want to come here?” 

“Oh c’mon David, it’s fun!” Patrick tells him, shaking him by his shoulders. 

“Mhm…” David hums as he fake smiles and nods his head. Stevie’s already got some shots on a tray and is walking it over to them. The six of them - Patrick, David, Stevie, Alexis, Ted, and his cousin, Jack - take the shots, cheers-ing to graduating.

Patrick pulls David with him, taking a couple seats against the large windows. He kisses him softly on the lips, tasting the tequila on his tongue. David smiles into their next kiss before delving back in, his big hands holding his head in place. He can feel the cool metal of his rings on his hand against his neck. 

They pull back with soft smiles to each other as their friends join them, more shots ready and some drinks. Patrick forgoes the shot but takes the offered beer. He’s planning on performing a little something on stage. He had his parents bring his new guitar to prom and then slipped it into the trunk of the limo. 

**DAVID**

“Where’s Patrick?” David asks, looking around him where he’s leaning against the bar. 

Stevie shakes her head. “Don’t know, he’s around though.”

They take their next shot when they hear tapping on the mic and then that sweet voice. “Hello,” he starts with. A small smile on his lips when he gets more eyes on him. He’s got the guitar David bought him for his birthday slung over his body. “I hope everyone is having fun tonight.” Everyone in the bar claps, the baseball team hollering. Patrick grins as he looks around, his eyes finally finding David’s and his smile becomes softer, more private. “So um, I’m going to perform a little something. This goes out to a very special person in my life… David Rose, there he is over at the bar,” he points to him and Stevie hollers. David glares at her before turning his eyes on his boyfriend. “I promised you I’d perform for you when it was ready, David, so here we go.”

David looks around but no one’s watching him, all eyes are on Patrick making him feel better so he turns his attention back to his boyfriend. Waiting and hoping that he can pull this off or else that would be embarrassing for everyone.

He plays the chords and the soft sound of his favorite song starts to fill the small bar. He brings his hand up to his chest, tears already threatening to spill - he’s blaming that on the tequila shots. 

_“I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire_

_You come to me, wild and wired_

_You come to me, give me everything I need,”_ Patrick sings. 

David feels like he’s in a trance listening to Patrick’s perfect, soothing voice sings to him. His fond, _too loud_ eyes on him as he sings. 

_“Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams_

_Speak the language of love like you know what it means_

_And it can't be wrong_

_Take my heart and make it strong, babe.”_

David feels the tears in his eyes, Stevie’s hand on his arm. One slips free, rolling down his cheek. He smiles when Patrick smiles at him softly before singing the next part of the song.

_“You're simply the best_

_Better than all the rest_

_Better than anyone_

_Anyone I ever met_

_And I'm stuck on your heart_

_I hang on every word you say_

_Tear us apart_

_Baby I would rather be dead.”_

*

The room erupts into applause as Patrick finishes the song. David’s face twists to the side as a huge smile threatens to split his face open. He claps for the beautiful rendition of his favorite song that was sung by his favorite person. Patrick thanks everyone before stepping down from the makeshift stage. He puts the guitar back in its case. David goes to him.

“Hi,” Patrick says softly when he approaches.

“Hi, that was amazing,” David tells him.

Patrick smiles. “Thanks.” He looks at his guitar case and back to David, “Hey come with me to put this back in the trunk?”

David nods before following Patrick outside to the limo where he paid for it to stay with them all night. The driver is leaning on the hood smoking a cigarette. He tells them it’s unlocked so Patrick opens the trunk and puts the guitar inside. When he closes it, he pulls David into him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “So, you really liked it?” teasing smile on his face.

David half rolls his eyes as he puts his arms around his shoulders, holding his right wrist with his left hand across his neck. “It was beautiful, Patrick, I loved it,” he says. Patrick smiles before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. “Thank you,” David says into their kiss. 

“You’re welcome,” Patrick says in between each kiss. 

David laughs, pulling back from the kiss. Patrick chuckles, releasing David from his arms to take his hand. “C’mon,” he says, nodding his head back to the bar. 

**PATRICK**

The after party ends around three in the morning. He’s glad that his parents did give him a curfew for prom. They had told him _you don’t have to be home by a certain time but just come home to sleep_. No one is in the mood to end the night just yet even if it is the middle of the night. So they have the limo drive them to the school where they walk to the bleachers - Patrick, David, Alexis, Ted, Stevie, Jack, Mutt, and Tommy. They pass around a joint or two, talking into the night. A few other people show up not too long into when they start smoking. In the new group, there is Rachel, Twyla, a couple other guys from the baseball team and their girlfriends. Looks like they are having an after- after prom party at school. 

No one’s loud which is good, they don’t need to get arrested for trespassing. It’s fun to be with everyone, this is one of the last times this can happen. He watches as David talks with Rachel and he’s actually laughing, a smile on his face. He wonders what’s going on but not enough to go interrupt. Instead, he turns his attention to his cousin Jack who’s telling a story about an incident that happened in his homeroom class at the beginning of the year. Some have heard the story - okay, most have - but it doesn't matter. They’re reliving fun memories in a place they’ll never be again. 

David comes back up the bleachers, sitting right below him, leaning his arms on Patrick’s legs. He looks up at him, eyes slightly unfocused and glazed over from all that they’ve drank and smoked tonight. “Missed you, have you been up here this whole time?”

Patrick chuckles. “Mhm,” he hums. “Saw you and Rachel talking,” he tells him, nodding to where she’s still standing at the bottom of the bleachers with Twyla and now Alexis. 

“Mhm, yeah, we did,” David slurs. 

When Patrick sees David isn’t going to elaborate he asks, “What did you talk about?”

“She wanted to tell me that she’s happy that I make you so happy,” he tells him, a softness in his eyes. 

Patrick smiles at him sweetly. “You do. Happier than I’ve ever been,” he says softly, leaning down slightly to kiss the top of his head.

David hums as he cuddles into his legs more, making Patrick chuckle. “You make me happy too,” he hears David say into his legs before looking up at him, the smallest little smile on his lips.

*

Now that graduation and prom has happened, Patrick has this summer left to enjoy in his hometown before he and David move to New York. 

David’s 18th birthday is the first weekend of July and Patrick’s excited to spend it with him. Now that he’s 18 and David is about to be - and they are moving to another city together - his parents are more lenient with his curfew and sleepovers. David’s having a huge party at his house for his birthday and Patrick is spending the night. 

David left the guest list to Alexis, not caring who was coming as long as Patrick and Stevie are there. He did invite most of Patrick’s class at the after prom party to his birthday party so Patrick recognizes a lot of faces as he walks around. 

Patrick’s wearing his jeans and that light purple button down David liked so much, and his curls are styled neatly. David’s wearing some black jeans with rips in the knees, a white t-shirt with black accent patterns on it with a leather jacket on top. “You look _so hot_ ,” Patrick tells him into his ear before kissing the side of his neck.

David moans lightly at the touch and the words, his arms wrapping around Patrick and keeping him in place. “So do you,” David tells him before kissing him on the lips. 

People are walking all around them, not paying them attention as they kiss, holding onto each other. The party is big - like the one he went to with David, Alexis, and Ted before they got together. There are people everywhere, some he knows, some he’s heard of, and some he doesn’t know. 

They pull apart long enough to get some drinks from the bartender set up outside before joining some of their friends. There’s waiters walking around with cocktail foods on trays, some with trays of champagne flutes, and there’s a DJ playing all the latest hits. 

Patrick’s never really been one to love partying but this summer is the last time they can enjoy partying like this with all of these people. In a month or so, they’re all either going to move to different states, cities, countries, or will stay in town. 

Ted is staying in town, he got into the program he wanted - to become a veterinarian, which is good because Alexis still has a year of high school left so at least they don’t have to worry about long distance or having to end their relationship. Rachel told him she is also staying in town. Most of his friends on the baseball team are either moving to another state to play baseball or they are staying in town. Patrick doesn’t know anyone moving to New York. He has David and that’s all he needs, grateful that they will have each other.

**DAVID**

David’s happy that everyone came to celebrate his birthday but now he just wants everyone to leave. It’s late and all he wants to do is crawl into bed with his boyfriend and devour him. It’s the first time Patrick is staying the night here and he just wants to get to that part. He tells Alexis to start kicking people out and soon the house is cleared apart for David, Alexis, Patrick, and Ted. 

David barely says goodnight to them as he pulls Patrick with him upstairs and to his room. Patrick’s laughing, his hands on him as they make their way through the many halls of his big house. David kicks the door closed behind him before walking Patrick back towards the bed. 

Patrick topples onto the bed laughing before David climbs onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing him hard on the lips. Patrick moans into the kiss, his hands on his waist, gripping him tight, holding him in place. 

Patrick starts moving up the bed with David on top of him so they can get more comfortable. David’s lips are all over Patrick, from his lips to his cheek over to his neck. He sucks a small mark into his collarbone before starting to undo the buttons of his shirt and kissing the exposed skin he finds as he moves the shirt away. 

They hastily get out of all their clothes before getting back on the bed and under the covers. “I’m so happy you’re staying over,” David says between kisses to Patrick’s neck and down his chest. 

“Me too,” Patrick says a little breathlessly. 

David kisses down his abdomen, feeling Patrick’s hard cock against his body, laying there, waiting for some attention. David avoids it, kissing all around and down to his thighs, nipping at them both lightly causing Patrick to moan out. He licks up from his balls and up the underside of Patrick’s hard cock before taking it into his mouth.

“ _David_ ,” Patrick moans as he runs his fingers through David’s thick hair. 

David moans at the touch, taking Patrick deeper into his mouth. He holds the base of Patrick’s cock with his right hand as he continues to bob up and down his cock with his mouth, teasing him slightly with his tongue, swirling it around the head. He uses his left hand to cup his balls, playing with them softly, loving the moans it causes to escape Patrick’s throat.

Patrick tugs lightly on David’s hair and mutters, “Come here.” David lets go of his dick and kisses his way back up his body. Patrick kisses him hard on the lips, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He flips them around so he’s on top and can give him the same pleasure he just received.

Patrick’s mouth is filled with David’s big, hard cock, and he’s using his hand to stroke the rest that won’t go in. David’s moaning, his hand is in Patrick’s hair, tugging on the short curls, loving the feel of them wrapping around his fingers. 

“You’re so sexy with my cock in your mouth,” David says, looking down at him, watching as he sucks him so good. Patrick moans, sending vibrations running through David. “ _Umph_ , yeah, you like that baby? You like hearing how good you look with my big cock in your mouth?” 

Patrick moans again, deeper this time and the vibrations against his cock and Patrick’s fingers fucking him open has David arching his back. “Fuck, Patrick, need you inside me _now_.”

Patrick doesn’t need to be told twice. He lets go of his cock and releases his fingers. He rolls a condom onto his hard, leaking cock before adding a bit more lube to it, stroking it before lining up with David’s entrance. He pushes into him slowly until he’s fully seated. 

They both breathe out a loud exhale before Patrick starts fucking him deep and slow. David’s nails are raking down his back and he’s telling him to go harder, faster, deeper. Patrick fucks him hard, just how he wants it. David’s loud and _fuck_ , is it turning Patrick on even more.

David can’t help it, this feels too good, he knows his moans and cries of pleasure spur Patrick on so he doesn’t hold back. He moans loudly, back arching, his head thrown back into his pillow. Patrick moans before latching his mouth onto his neck, sucking what’s sure to be a dark mark into his skin. 

“You’re so hot, David, _fffu-_ you feel so good, baby,” Patrick stutters out, kissing his way back up to his lips. Patrick brings his left hand down to David’s upper thigh and grabs onto it, lifting it up and hitching his leg higher around his waist, changing the angle so now each thrust hits David’s prostate.

“Fuck, _yes, Patrick_ , don’t stop, feels _so good,_ ” David moans out, his hands gripping onto his back and his shoulders, pulling him into him.

Patrick doesn’t stop, he continues to fuck him hard and deep, each thrust hitting his prostate and making him moan out in pleasure. He’s close and he can feel it coming. He pulls his upper body back slightly so he can get his right hand between them and takes hold of David’s hard, leaking cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

A few seconds later David is coming hard between their sweaty bodies with a moan of his name. Patrick’s right there with him, coming hard inside him, his face in the crook of his neck. When their orgasms have subsided, Patrick kisses him softly on the neck before slowly pulling out of him, holding the edge of the condom so it doesn’t stay inside his boyfriend. 

Patrick goes to the washroom to throw it out and clean himself off before wetting a washcloth with warm water and bringing it over to David to clean him up. He hops back into bed with him, pulling the covers over them.

David smiles as he cuddles in close, loving the feeling of their skin touching. He leans up to kiss Patrick’s lips softly, small smiles interrupting the kiss. He rests his head on Patrick’s chest and inhales deeply as he feels Patrick wrap his arms around him and kiss the top of his head. David wraps his free arm around Patrick’s middle, kissing his chest softly. 

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick whispers. 

“Goodnight, Patrick,” David whispers back before falling asleep in the arms of the man he sees himself spending the rest of his life with.

*

David spends the best summer he’s ever had with Patrick by his side. They do a lot of things David never imagined he’d do like go on a hike, and go on a road trip with his friends and boyfriend. By the end of July, David found out that he got into the program he applied to at NYU and is no longer on the waitlist. 

He was still going to go to New York but now that he got into the program he wanted, this helps him to focus on what comes next. David finds an apartment for rent not far from NYU that’s perfect. It’s two bedrooms and spacious with an amazing view. Patrick insisted on staying in a dorm so he will not be moving in with him but he said that could change after the first year but that he really needed to spend his first year in the dorms. 

David didn’t push it. He’s still going to make Patrick a key and expect him to stay over often because he definitely doesn’t want to sleep most nights without him. That’s something he started to get a little used to this summer - sleeping in the arms of the love of his life. 

School is starting at the beginning of September so by the last week of August - Alexis, Stevie, and Patrick’s parents all head to New York with them to get them settled in - Patrick into his dorm and David into his apartment. 

Columbia is about a 37 minute ride by subway to NYU so commuting for them will not be difficult nor will it take too long. Patrick happily accepts the key David makes for him.

They say their goodbyes to Patrick’s parents, Alexis, and Stevie. It’s a tearful goodbye for Patrick and his parents. David’s own aren’t even there but he didn’t expect them to be. They come to New York often so he’s sure he’ll see them, same with Alexis. She’s always traveling and comes to the city often for modelling gigs. He does tell Stevie to come visit when she can, already sad that the one friend he made won’t be in the same city as him.

**PATRICK**

Living in New York City is unlike anything Patrick’s ever experienced. Saying goodbye to his parents was tough but being there with David has made this all a lot easier for him. 

His roommate in the dorms is pretty cool. He also played baseball in school and is actually there on a scholarship to play. Patrick’s glad he made a new friend instantly. The first week of school his dorm had a party so he invited David and they met some cool people. 

Patrick tries not to spend many nights at David’s but he can’t seem to help it. He loves falling asleep with him in his arms and waking up to the beautiful sight of him in the morning light. Patrick spends most weekends at his apartment and tries not to spend more than a night or two during the week. He manages to make that work for the first semester but fails miserably by the second and by the time the first year of school is over, Patrick is moving into the apartment with David. 

He contributes as much as he can but school is really expensive. He knows he doesn’t have to - that the Rose’s are paying for the apartment, but he feels like he’s mooching off of them or like he’s using David and he doesn’t want David to feel that way.

“If I ever feel like you’re using me I will tell you but Patrick, you aren’t doing that. I insisted you move in with me and now that you finally have, just worry about school okay? My parents are already paying for this apartment so if _I’m_ not worrying about it then you shouldn’t have to,” David tells him. 

“Okay, David,” Patrick says simply, letting it go. He trusts David and if he says he has nothing to worry about then he believes him. 

*

Patrick’s never been so happy in his life. He’s living in a city he never imagined himself living in, with a man he’s so head over heels in love with, and he just graduated from an amazing university. Watching David graduate from NYU - Patrick is having flashbacks to watching him graduate high school. He’s never been more proud of someone in his life. The past four years have been challenging but in the best ways. They’ve been there for each other every step of the way even when they both threatened to quit school because of a really tough course. 

Patrick’s excited about their future. Mr. Rose offered him a job to work under his business manager, Eli, to gain some experience working in finance. David is going to open his own art gallery and start showcasing some artists he’s met in the past four years. Patrick’s also trying to convince him to showcase his own art but David’s not there yet. 

Patrick knows that his future is bright because of David Rose. He’s going to ask him to marry him, to make it official that they will spend the rest of their lives together, but he still has to wait. Same sex marriage isn’t legal in the United States. It is in Canada, and they have talked about just going back home to get married, but they are still young - only 22 years old. They have ample time to tie the knot but the fact that this is something they both wholeheartedly want - it’s enough for now, enough for them to wait until the time is right.

For right now though, they are just living their best lives together in New York, with no plans to leave just yet, more in love than ever, with such a bright path ahead of them.


	21. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to my Canadian friends! I have the day off today so I am PUMPED. That is also why it is posted later than usual, oops.  
> Welp, here we are, the final chapter/epilogue. I want to thank you all so so much for following along, leaving me kudos, and such wonderful comments, it's meant so much to me!! This was such fun to write and I hope you enjoy the end of this story.  
> Love you all, thank you! 💖

_Thirteen years later…_

Waking up with his husband wrapped around him, David knows today will be a good day. He feels a soft kiss on his neck before he hears him inhale. David shivers, loving the way Patrick pulls him in tighter before kissing him again but this time on the shoulder. 

David wiggles back into him and he hears the slight inhale from Patrick. “Happy anniversary,” Patrick says into his ear, kissing him again on the neck. 

David smiles, turning around in his arms. He kisses him softly on the lips before saying softly, “Happy anniversary.” Today is their fifth wedding anniversary, which isn’t that long compared to the amount of time they’ve been together. Twenty years. 

Everyone asked them when they would get married, especially after college when they started working. That’s all anyone wanted to know. They weren’t in any rush - they know where they stand with each other. Marriage wasn’t even legal yet anyway. 

Patrick kisses him, wrapping his arms tightly around him, their bodies completely pressed together. David hooks his leg up around his husband's waist, feeling their erections slide together through the thin material of their pajama pants. 

  
“Mmm,” Patrick hums before pulling away slightly. “Not that this isn’t exactly how I imagined waking up with you today but I really have to pee,” he tells him, a sorry smile on his face.

David groans, “Sexy.” He pulls off of him and shoos him away, “Go on.” Patrick kisses him quickly on the lips before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. “And hurry!”

Patrick grins at him, turning around and moving faster to the washroom.

David smiles to himself. He picks up his phone from the nightstand and sees the early messages from Stevie, Alexis, and Marcy and Clint Brewer wishing them a happy anniversary. He thanks them all before putting his phone down and looking around their bedroom, thinking about how the last fifteen years brought them here.

*

After graduating from university, David opened his own art gallery with the help of his parents. His father even offered that Patrick work under Eli, their business manager to gain experience in finance. Patrick worked for Eli for about three years until he noticed some sketchy things. He told Johnny about it and they found out that Eli has been stealing from them little by little - making shady deals or bad investments with the Rose money. His father fired Eli and put Patrick in charge - making him the Rose business manager. Patrick was petrified to accept. David witnessed a lot of stress induced panic attacks which was strange because David’s the one who usually gets panic attacks - Patrick having to calm him down every time. David used his tricks right back on him and got him to realize that he could do this. In a few short years he managed to figure out a shady business manager. He deserved this - he may be young and slightly inexperienced but he did what others didn’t do. “He trusts you,” David had told him. “My father would not put his company and his livelihood for this family in your hands if he didn’t know you could handle it.” That helped ease Patrick’s nerves. He’s done an amazing job up until streaming services rendered Rose Video out of business. They still had money - lots of it, but the business was done. 

David’s art gallery was doing incredibly well in New York, that was until Patrick told him that his parents were buying his patrons. He immediately spoke to them and though he was so mad at them, he couldn’t fault them for wanting to make sure he succeeded. Nevertheless, David was eternally grateful to Patrick for telling him so that he could reinvent his gallery and reopen on his own merits. It was a success when he finally started displaying his own art. Patrick always believed in him, he’s glad that he listened to him because it’s brought them here.

Back in their hometown, in a beautiful cottage home that looks like it belongs in the film ‘The Holiday’. Patrick had lost his job working as the Rose business manager because of the business failing amidst streaming, David was loving owning a gallery but he had bigger plans - they both did. Patrick also thought it was time to get married because he proposed in such a Patrick way - by bringing them on a hike with the promise of a picnic. David was sweaty and tired but the view and seeing Patrick on one knee presenting him a set of four gold rings and asking to continue to spend the rest of their lives together, his sour mood changed and that suddenly became the best day of his life. They talked about going back home to get married and buying a house. Having a great married life. Those talks turned into David telling him about an idea he had - opening their own store. Rose Apothecary. When they got married Patrick changed his last name so the name just felt so fitting. They talked about the details - well, Patrick talked about money and finance details that David didn’t understand. “How about you deal with the business side of things while I do the creative side?” David suggested to him. Patrick was quick to take that deal. 

David sold every last piece in his gallery and he closed up shop aka not renewing his lease of the space. They packed up their life in New York that had been home to them for all of their youth and beginning of adult life and they moved back to their hometown - this small place where they had first met because David needed a new math tutor.

They rented out the old general store in the middle of town and made their dreams of Rose Apothecary reality. Being back home was great for Patrick because he got to see his parents more often. It didn’t take long for Johnny and Moira Rose to move back either. David was here, Alexis had moved back home a year before David did. She and Ted dated for another year until she finished school and then they broke up. Alexis needed to find herself. She traveled the world - she did modeling, she layed around on yachts, she had David come rescue a few thousand more times. But she made it back to Ted, years later, after all this time had passed. She had hit him up on social media when she saw that he was in the same city as her. They rekindled what they had and she was quick to move back home, happy in a life with him supporting her and her dreams. 

Stevie started working at her aunt’s motel - it was on the outskirts of town, literally a roadside motel right - after college. Her aunt got sick and couldn’t run the place. Her aunt had no other family. Stevie’s parents are hippies, never staying in one place. They took off years ago and she hasn’t heard from them. Her aunt also didn’t have any kids or husband. She decided to help her out and it ended up being the best decision she made because when she passed away, Stevie inherited the motel. This only happened a year into David and Patrick moving back home. David was glad he had moved back and could be there for his best friend. Stevie found this old book on David’s bookshelf one day. “Ugh, I don’t even know why my dad gave Patrick that. It’s so old it’s like from the 80s,” David told her when he saw her looking at the road to success book he had made when he started Rose Video. Stevie started reading it and had an idea to expand the motel business. She asked David to set up a meeting with his dad and soon enough with Johnny Rose on board, they created the Rosebud Motel empire. His dad was desperate to find the next big thing since streaming cut his video rental business free. 

After they started getting the business off the ground and making real headway, Moira got a job for a psychological thriller movie about crows. It was dreadful but she was so excited. It got released onto streaming services and became a huge success. Alexis - having started her own public relations business - became the publicist for one, Moira Rose. Now his mother is not only a huge television star but she is also a film star. She is going to start filming for a reboot of her hit soap ‘Sunrise Bay’ with Nicole Kidman and David finds himself little vibrating when he thinks about it. He’s waiting for the premiere party for the first episode so he could meet her. 

*

“Looking pretty lost in thought over there,” Patrick says snapping David’s attention to him climbing back into bed. 

David smiles at him when he snuggles in close to him. “Just thinking about our journey that brought us to this moment,” he tells him, loving the smile he gets from his husband having told him that.

Patrick leans in, closing the distance between them in a soft kiss. “It’s been the best journey, no one else I’d rather have spent the last almost twenty years with,” he tells him with a smile.

“Okay don’t say it like that, it makes us sound so old,” David tells him, making Patrick chuckle.

“Hate to break it to you, honey -” Patrick starts to say.

“Don’t you dare,” David threatens. They both laugh, not being able to stop it from happening. David pulls him in close, kissing him on the lips. Their kiss deepens and soon they’re both moaning. “ _Mmm,_ now that your back can we get back to how you imagined this morning going?” David flirts, kissing up his neck and to his earlobe.

He lightly sucks on it making Patrick moan deeply, pressing even closer to his husband. “Yes, please,” Patrick says before flipping them so he can hover over David. He grinds against him as he kisses him deeply, teasing him with his tongue. 

They quickly strip out of their clothes and Patrick kisses his way down David’s body, taking his hard leaking cock into his mouth. “So pretty with my cock in your mouth,” David says, moaning deeply when Patrick swallows around him, taking him in deeper. 

Patrick moans around his dick causing vibrations and making David leak more onto his tongue. He takes hold of his husband’s curls - happy he was able to convince him to let it grow. All it took was telling him how much he loved touching it and grabbing it especially in times like this and boom, he started growing his hair out. David loves how some of the curls weave onto his fingers when he grabs onto the strands. 

Patrick slips a lubed finger inside him, fucking him open slowly with one and then two fingers, getting him ready for his cock. They fuck slowly and lazily and it’s pure bliss. They are overheated and panting, desperate to cum but also not wanting it to end because it feels so good. They come hard with a moan of the others' names. It takes them a while to get out of bed and get showered and clean for the day. 

With the store closed for the day, Johnny and Moira now living in LA so she can film of the ‘Sunrise Bay’ reboot, Marcy and Clint out of town this weekend, Stevie hard at work with setting up the new motels, and Alexis and Ted having just recently moved to New York, the two of them have nothing and nobody to interrupt them. They have a great breakfast together out on their back porch, enjoying the light breeze. 

The day goes by too quickly and soon Patrick is whisking him off to their favorite Italian restaurant - the one they went to many times in their first year of dating. David couldn’t think of a more perfect place to have their anniversary dinner.

Slipping his hand into Patrick’s, he smiles at him softly before Patrick holds the door open for him. They step inside and he immediately sees everyone he thought wouldn’t be here. His parents, Patrick’s parents, Stevie, Alexis and Ted, they’re all here. He turns to face Patrick and sees the little smile on his face. He gasps, smacking his chest. “You did this?” he asks him.

“It’s been a while since we’ve all been together and I know you said you were happy it was just us, but I know you were missing everyone too, so yes, I did this,” he tells him, a proud smile on his face.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asks, grabbing his face and kissing him softly. They walk to their family and say hello, hugging everyone. 

*

Sitting around this big table in the restaurant that he spent so much time with the love of his life by his side for the past almost two decades, David’s never felt more lucky, more in love, and more happy in his entire life. 

David clinks his glass and stands, putting his free hand on Patrick’s shoulder. “I just want to say thank you all for being here, it was definitely a surprise I liked,” he tells them and they all chuckle. He looks to his husband, by his side, like he’s always been. “To my darling husband, you’ve made me the happiest man these past five years being your husband. You’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could possibly be.” He takes a steadying breath before continuing, “In a few years, we’ll have been together for two _whole_ decades and I am so happy that it’s been with you, my beautiful husband, the love of my life. I would be lost without you, thank you for being by my side and I look forward to many more happy years with you by my side.”

He feels the tears slip down his face but it’s okay because he sees it reflected in Patrick who kisses him the second he’s back in his seat, holding him close. He says into his ear, “I love you so much,” before kissing the side of his neck.

“I love you, more than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to subscribe, I've got more fics coming ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
